Kintsugi Boy (NOUVEAU TITRE D'Explosons les cadres)
by Codan
Summary: Jude Harkwood est un élève de Serdaigle tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal : en recherche constante de la perfection, et ayant le besoin irrépressible de contrôler absolument tout dans sa vie. Morgan Lachlan est un ovni : fils de Briseur de sorts, il a parcouru le monde entier avant de finir ses études à Poudlard. L'inattendu qu'il est va venir bouleverser les habitudes de Jude.
1. Chapter 1

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Morgan Lachlan et le Choixpeau m'a réparti à Serdaigle. Je suis ravi de passer l'année à vos côtés.

Sérieusement, pensa Jude, le Choixpeau l'a mis à Serdaigle ? Il observa le nouvel arrivant de haut en bas, cherchant où est-ce que ce satané chapeau avait vu les qualités d'un Serdaigle chez ce garçon. De longues jambes, un teint halé par le soleil, brun, il souriait d'une manière bien trop grande – Poufsouffle – et la nervosité qui semblait habiter tout son corps – Gryffondor – devait le rendre incapable de se poser dans une bibliothèque plus de cinq minutes. Allez, cinq minutes trente.

— Allez vous asseoir à côté de M. Harkwood, décida le jeune professeur de Sortilèges.

Génial. Et c'était lui qui se coltinait le kangourou australien. Jude entassa ses livres et cahiers pour lui faire de la place, disant adieu à sa sainte solitude et la tranquillité qui allait avec, alors que le nouveau s'installait derrière le banc en lui adressant un sourire timide. Celui que Jude lui renvoya était un peu trop tendu pour être vrai. Son amie Georgia, casée exactement en face de lui, lui envoya un sourire taquin. Jude maudit la configuration de la classe selon un modèle parlementaire, que le professeur Tristan affectionnait. Il détestait que sa meilleure amie se fiche de lui en direct sans qu'il ne puisse faire semblant de l'ignorer.

La veille, au repas du soir, le directeur avait été absent et les rumeurs avaient couru bon train. Parce que Georgia Cooper était un mélange explosif de commère et d'espionne, elle avait fait un détour devant le bureau de Flitwick et l'avait vue sortir avec deux jeunes gens. Un garçon et une fille. Elle était trop loin pour écouter ce qui se disait, mais avec son incroyable capacité à lire sur les lèvres, la petite blondinette avait réussi à comprendre qu'ils allaient être intégrés dans leurs classes le lendemain. Et parce que Georgia Cooper était aussi une pipelette invétérée, elle avait fait part de toutes ses découvertes à Jude qui n'avait rien demandé, et lui avait demandé lequel des deux il préférait. Ni l'un ni l'autre, avait répondu le jeune homme. Elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'était pas drôle, et qu'elle adorerait que l'un ou l'autre vienne dans leur classe. Jude n'avait pas osé lui répondre qu'on ne savait pas leur niveau d'études, et que même s'ils étaient d'un niveau de septième année, il y avait quand même quatre maisons, et peu de chance pour qu'un nouvel arrivant débarque. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il priait.

Manifestement, ses prières n'avaient pas été entendues. Son voisin avait sorti un cahier, et prenait en note les dires du professeur de façon frénétique, ses longs doigts d'araignée crispés autour de sa plume. Un coup d'œil vers lui et Jude frôla l'apoplexie. Loin de sa propre écriture nette, fluide et lisible, celle de Morgan était brouillonne et désorganisée. Avait-il vraiment sa place à Serdaigle ? Dans le rang d'en face, Georgia regardait le petit nouveau avec un sourire que Jude aurait qualifié de carnassier. D'accord. Elle allait en faire son quatre heure. Jude soupira.

— M. Harkwood, mon cours est-il si ennuyeux ?

Le jeune homme se tendit, surpris. Il détestait décevoir le professeur Tristan, qui en plus d'enseigner la matière qu'il adorait, était directeur de sa maison.

— Bien sûr que non, professeur, affirma-t-il.

— Venez devant nous pour nous montrer comme pratiquer le sortilège Protéiforme.

Jude sourit nerveusement et se leva, passa derrière le banc de ses camarades et attrapa les deux verres à pied élégants que lui tendait le professeur de Sortilèges. Tristan donnait à l'avance les sorts qu'il allait aborder, de telle sorte que les élèves comme Jude, qui voulait toujours aller plus vite, pouvait travailler en amont. Cette fois n'avait pas fait exception : Jude apprenait ce sort depuis deux semaines.

— Commentez ce que vous faîtes, M. Harkwood ! l'encouragea Tristan.

Pour une fois, il aurait préféré qu'un autre que lui soit choisi.

— Alors... pour l'instant j'ai posé le sortilège Protéiforme, qui lie les deux verres que nous avons là. Le but de la manœuvre est de pouvoir modifier le premier, et que cette modification s'applique au deuxième, à distance.

Il avala sa salive, et rendit aimablement l'un des deux verres au professeur sur son estrade. Jude serra les dents. À partir de là, il n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre la perfection qu'il recherchait. Il lança un sort de changement de couleur sur celui restant à sa disposition, lui faisant prendre un joli doré. En leva les yeux vers le deuxième, il constata qu'il avait pris une teinte jaune très douteuse. Jude retourna à sa place, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

— C'est un bon début ! Nous sommes ici pour apprendre. Vous avez vu M. Harkwood faire ? A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas abouti dans sa pratique ?

Une forêt de mains levées naquit alors. Alors ça, pour critiquer, y'a du monde. Jude adorait sa maison, la meilleure de toutes selon lui, mais dès qu'une erreur était faite, personne ne se privait pour vous enfoncer. Georgia elle-même levait la main, ne se retenant jamais de donner son avis quand on le lui demandait.

— Moi, j'ai trouvé ton sort réussi. Un peu de pratique et ça ira tout seul.

Jude se tourna vivement vers son voisin. Mais pour qui se prenait-il à le juger ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait aucune leçon à recevoir d'un nouveau, quand Morgan lui adressa un sourire solaire qu'il lui fit ravaler sa bile. Même ses yeux, d'une belle couleur marron tirant sur le doré, souriaient aussi. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de Morgan si Jude était incapable de gérer sa mauvaise humeur.

— Merci, souffla Jude en se concentrant de nouveau sur le cours.

Bizarrement, il réussit à mieux supporter le constant mouvements de son nouveau voisin après ce minuscule dialogue.

* * *

En sortant de cours, Georgia lui sauta dessus.

— Alors, alors ? Tu as pu lui parler ?

Les cours de Tristan étaient toujours terminés par des exercices pratiques durant lesquels il était relativement aisé de communiquer sur autre chose que les cours. Tristan le savait et ne s'en formalisait pas : tant que ses élèves apprenait sans déranger les autres, et en évitant de tout exploser !

— Non, figure-toi que je m'exerce à la pratique des sortilèges en cours.

— Et bien moi, je m'exerce aussi, mais sur plusieurs domaines à la fois. Dont celui de l'information. Tu n'as pas du tout discuté avec lui ?

— Désolé de te décevoir.

— Je ne peux vraiment pas compter sur toi ! bouda la petite blonde.

— Euh, Jude ?

Jude et Georgia tournèrent la tête de concert, et l'effet devait être assez effrayant pour que Morgan recule d'un pas. L'interpellé haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse.

— Désolé, tu es le seul dont j'ai retenu le nom, peut-être parce que j'ai eu tes cahiers sous le nez pendant toute l'heure avec leurs étiquettes... Bref, je voulais juste te demander : où est la bibliothèque ?

— Quatrième étage.

— Et pourquoi tu veux aller maintenant à la bibliothèque ? Il y a encore plein de choses à découvrir à Poudlard !

Jude roula des yeux à l'écoute du ton mielleux que venait d'adopter sa meilleure amie.

— On doit aller en Botanique, et on sait tous que les serres sont sur le chemin, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

— Oh, je voulais voir s'il n'y avait pas un ouvrage sur le système runique adopté par l'empire khmer. Les système orientaux sont plus compliqués que les autres à déchiffrer et je n'ai pas toutes les bases.

Si Jude avait cherché un moyen plus efficace pour faire taire Georgia, il ne l'aurait pas trouvé.

— Et pourquoi tu cherches ça ? finit par demander la jeune femme, un peu circonspecte.

— Mon père en a besoin, il est sur un chantier au Cambodge. Et j'ai entendu dire que la bibliothèque de Poudlard était super riche.

— Attends, Lachlan, tu t'appelles ? demanda Jude. Comme Joshua Lachlan ?

Les joues de Morgan prirent une teinte rosée, alors qu'ils avançaient tout les trois dans le grand escaliers. Génial, en plus, monsieur était timide !

— Oui, c'est mon père. Tu le connais ?

— Je connais surtout l'énorme campagne de presse autour du trésor inca qu'il a rapporté à Gringotts il y'a quelques années.

La mémoire de Jude enregistrait des choses comme ça, sans vraiment faire attention, et parfois ces informations resurgissaient de nulle part. Il se souvenait de l'énorme tapage médiatique qui avait entouré l'arrivée de ce trésor, un tapage qui avait bloqué le Chemin de Traverse pile lorsque ses parents voulaient l'y emmener pour faire ses premiers achats pour Poudlard, à onze ans. Cela l'avait surtout beaucoup ennuyé. Mais, inconscient de tout ça, Morgan fut gagné par l'excitation et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

— Cette fouille était extraordinaire ! On a dû suivre les traces d'un journal de bord espagnol, écrit dans un baragouin pas possible qu'il a fallut que je déchiffre, et ensuite on est monté à plus de 200 000 mètres d'altitudes pour trouver l'ancien temple et...

— Attend, « on » ? rigola Georgia en rejettant l'une de ses mèche blonde en arrière.

Morgan les regarda l'un après l'autre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils avaient l'air surpris. Autour d'eux, les élèves s'empressaient d'aller dans leurs salles de cours dans une vague humaine aux contours incertains.

— Ouais ! Mon père, Riley et moi !

— Tu veux dire que ta sœur et toi, vous allez partout où va votre père ? demanda Georgia.

— Bien sûr !

Georgia et Jude se regardèrent en silence, exprimant tout les deux la même chose : un mélange d'admiration, de peur et de n'importe quoi.

— Et tes leçons ?

— À distance, répondit Morgan en haussant les épaules. Riley et moi étions obligés de passer des examens tous les ans, au mois de juin, pour valider nos apprentissages. Et on avait la permission d'utiliser notre baguette dans les situations d'urgence. Mais Riley en profitait tout le temps pour faire n'importe quoi...

— Tu n'as jamais suivi de leçon traditionnelle de magie, assis sur un banc, avec les professeurs qui te ridiculisent ? Tu avais le droit d'utiliser ta baguette dans la vie de tous les jours ?

La jalousie envahit Jude, lui qui avait vécu la trace comme une entrave durant toute son enfance. Il se retint de balancer Morgan dans l'herbe qu'ils traversaient pour outrage. C'était quoi ce type ? Il arrivait là, tout joyeux, plein d'une vie complètement folle et il s'attendait à ce qu'on le prenne pour un dieu vivant ? Il allait se calmer tout de suite, le kangourou ! Ils pénétrèrent dans la serre sans que le ton de leur voix baissent, s'installant autour des tables de travail.

— Euh... Je sais, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre, et Flitwick a refusé que l'année des ASPICS se passe de cette façon... Alors mon père a dû céder...

— Encore heureux !

Morgan se ratatina sur place et devint muet comme une carpe, lâchant son nom du bout des lèvres lorsque le professeur Londubat le lui demanda. En cours, il s'installa à côté d'une gentille fille qui lui fit une place à côté de sa table, loin, très loin de l'aura meurtrière qu'émanait Jude, qui ne desserra pas les dents durant toute l'heure.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan Lachlan était un individu étrange. Il perturbait le quotidien rythmé et calme de Jude par sa simple présence. Il était l'un des rares ayant pris Histoire de la magie pour ses ASPICS, matière qui avait été enseignée par l'ennuyant professeur Bin's pendant des années mais qui maintenant était aux mains d'une jeune femme dynamique. Le professeur Lilith, Dana de son prénom, faisait partie de cette nouvelle vague que Flitwick avait provoqué chez les professeurs pour dépoussiérer Poudlard. Ainsi, quasiment tous les professeurs n'étaient pas en poste depuis plus de dix ans, et avaient très souvent travaillé ailleurs avant d'atterrir dans les couloirs du château. C'était le cas du professeur Lilith, comme l'appris Jude le jour-même : elle avait travaillé en temps que chercheuse en histoire de la magie dans de prestigieuses facultés, avant un passage en tant que consultante chez Gringott's, là où apparemment Joshua Lachlan et elle avaient fait connaissance.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Morgan et elle s'étaient revus et pris dans les bras en riant comme deux vieilles connaissances.

Et ce n'était pas la seule personnes que Morgan connaissait. Malgré son éducation en dehors des murs, Morgan avait déjà fréquenté la moitié des professeurs avant d'atterrir ici, certains mêmes lui avaient donné des cours en accéléré. Et si ce n'était qu'avec les professeurs... Morgan avait charmé énormément de monde à Serdaigle par son intelligence vive et sa gentillesse spontanée, et avait déjà plusieurs prétendantes derrière lui. Il n'avait, apparemment, que de modestes défauts facilement compensables par ses qualités.

Non, vraiment, il n'y avait qu'avec Jude que la colle ne prenait pas. Le garçon détestait devoir changer certaines de choses de son quotidien. Par exemple, la chambre qu'il partageait depuis six ans avec Peter, Dimitri et Charles comptait à présent un lit de plus. Si ses trois camarades connaissaient bien la nature farouche et froide de Jude, Morgan semblait s'être fait une mission de l'enquiquiner à lui poser plein de questions. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Tout Poudlard était déjà à ses pieds !

À leurs pieds, plutôt : sa soeur jumelle, Riley, n'était pas en reste. Jude appris bien vite qu'elle avait un caractère plus fougueux et que la pire idée de Flitwick avait jamais eu était d'enfermer ce cheval sauvage dans le carcan qu'était une école. Riley ne restait jamais en place. Elle s'était faite amie avec les pires têtes brûlées de toutes les maisons réunies, et passait son temps à vouloir aller dans la forêt interdite et à flâner la nuit dans les couloirs. Morgan semblait être le jumeau angélique de la paire.

Les jumeaux Lachlan avaient rapidement secoué Poudlard tout entier par leur arrivée. Et ça, dans le quotidien tranquille de Jude, c'était loin d'être agréable. Car Jude était un être d'habitudes, toute sa journée était réglée d'avance, le moindre de ses pas. De temps en temps, Georgia l'en détournait, mais sachant à quel point il détestait ça, elle s'efforçait de ne pas le faire. Jude détestait qu'on puisse le surprendre. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, c'était arrivé déjà beaucoup trop de fois.

Une autre surprise qu'il devait préparer : la personnalité de ses futurs joueurs. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch pour la troisième année, il devait pourvoir les postes laissés libres par les élèves ayant quitté Poudlard. Il était exigeant, et cela, dans sa maison, tout le monde le savait. La moitié des Serdaigles était venue assister aux sélections, juste pour voir ce que Jude le Glacial allait pouvoir dire pour décourager les personnes manquant de sérieux. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils avaient emmené Morgan avec eux dans les gradins.

 _Ce n'est pas une fête..._

Agacé, Jude virevolta au-dessus du terrain en essayant d'oublier la petite foule de spectateurs. Il avait essayé d'aller voir le professeur Tristan pour lui en parler, pour lui dire que c'était déstabilisant pour ses joueurs, mais son directeur de maison avait ri en disant qu'au contraire, ça les entraînait pour les matchs. Ainsi, Jude avait tout juste le droit de limiter l'accès aux Serdaigles, sous prétexte d'éviter l'espionnage des autres équipes. Le capitaine aboya sur un prétendant batteur qui venait de manquer un cognard : comment pouvait-on avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui n'arrivait même pas à poser sa batte sur la balle ? L'attrapeur de l'équipe, Zach Davis, en sixième année, vint à ses côtés.

— T'es vache, quand même, lui souffla-t-il.

— Quoi ? Tu veux te manger des cognards parce qu'un incompétent n'est pas foutu de te protéger ?

Zach était rentré deux ans plus tard que Jude. Jude, dès sa première année, avait été intégré à l'équipe et dispensé des cours de vol. Sa mère, ancienne élève de Mahoutokoro, école japonaise réputée pour les compétences exceptionnelles des élèves en Quidditch, avait été une joueuse internationale et avait appris très tôt à ses trois garçons comment tenir sur un balai. Ses deux frères aînés, Jacob et Jonas, avaient été d'excellents joueurs à Poudlard, mais le petit dernier était bien meilleur. Bien plus froid et exigeant également.

— Tu pourrais mettre les formes ?

Jude ricana. Il aimait bien Zach, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point tous les deux avaient des caractères bien différents.

— Je veux non seulement qu'ils soient bons, mais qu'ils soient également capables de me supporter tout le reste de l'année en leur beuglant dessus.

Le petit brun haussa les épaules. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'avait qu'une fichue balle à chercher pendant le match et qu'il était bon à ça. Jude, lui, était en plein coeur du terrain, comme sur un champ de bataille. Sa coordination avec les deux autres poursuiveurs étaient cruciale, et il devait faire confiance aux batteurs pour ne s'occuper que du souaffle.

— J'aime bien Jenny, elle est douée sur un balai.

Jenny Felice, en quatrième année, filait comme une bombe avec le souaffle en main pour aller marquer.

— Personnalité forte. Manque de jeu en équipe. Et regarde Zoe : elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier son jeu solo.

Zoe Porter, une métisse sont les cheveux crépus étaient difficilement domptés en une queue de cheval, leva les yeux sur son capitaine et fit une moue excédée. Zoe et Jude formaient un excellent duo de poursuiveurs, et si la troisième personne ne pouvait pas entrer en osmose avec eux, tant pis pour son talent.

— Par contre, regarde Simon Yate : il a vu qu'Henry ne prenait qu'un cognard en charge, comme d'habitude, et s'est tout de suite conformé à sa manière de jouer en prenant l'autre. J'aime bien ça.

Le grand cinquième année envoya balader un cognard qui menaçait Zoe dans leur direction, en s'excusant. Jude et Georg baissèrent simplement la tête.

— Simon Yate pour batteur alors ?

— Simon Yate, confirma Jude avec un sourire.

— Et le dernier poursuivant ?

Jude réfléchit en regardant tous les postulants. Jenny était douée mais manquait clairement de jeu en équipe, et Zoe allait le tuer si elle la prenait. Katy manquait de coordination, mais elle n'était qu'en deuxième année : elle aurait le temps de faire ses armes. Timothy Gallaert, un cinquième année, était plutôt moyen, mais il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, et avait plusieurs fois mis Fiona, leur gardienne, en difficulté. Qui plus est, il avait plusieurs fois préféré donner le souaffle à Zoe plutôt que de marquer lui-même.

— Timothy.

— Ah ?

— Je vais demander l'avis de Zoe, mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle me conseillera Tim.

Zach eut un petit rire.

— Vous êtes vraiment à part, les poursuiveurs. Tout le monde aurait parié sur Jenny !

Jude siffla un grand coup et le jeu s'interrompit. Henry emprisonna son cognard et Simon, comme s'il était déjà dans l'équipe, fit de même. Tout le monde descendit sur le terrain, les membres titulaires – Fiona, Zoe, Henry et Zach –se réunirent derrière leur capitaine. Grâce à d'habiles jeux de regards, il se concerta avec Zoe, qui confirma son choix. Fiona eut un peu plus de réticence, mais ne dit pas non. Quant à Henry, lorsque Jude désigna des yeux Simon, hocha vivement la tête.

— Bien alors Simon Yate et Timothy Gallaert, vous pouvez rester. Les autres, merci d'avoir participé.

Il y eut des soupirs de déception, mais la joie intense qui s'imprima chez Simon balaya tout le reste. Il vint prendre son nouveau capitaine dans les bras avant d'aller faire de même avec tous les joueurs, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Timothy remercia plus sobrement avec une poignée de main et un regard franc. Les gradins commencèrent à se vider, et certains élèves rejoignirent les joueurs sur le terrain, à l'exemple de Georgia.

— T'as encore fait ton show de dictateur, je t'ai vu !

Jude rit, et même si ce fut bref, la vision était assez exceptionnelle pour que certains se retournent et clignent des yeux, comme frappés par un sortilège de confusion.

— Comment tu veux qu'ils comprennent si je ne suis pas méchant ?

— En tout cas, y'en a un qui t'as pas quitté des yeux !

Jude fronça les sourcils. Il avait été tellement concentré que rien n'aurait pu lui détourner l'attention.

— Morgan. Il se demandait où est-ce que tu as appris à jouer aussi bien. Et encore, il ne t'a pas vu en plein match !

— Oh ? Y'aurait-il quelque chose que l'enfant prodigue ne sait pas faire ?

— Arrête, soupira Georgia en lui frappant le bras, il est gentil et il a l'air de te tenir en haute estime. Contrairement à toi.

Jude leva les yeux vers les gradins, et vit Morgan détourner bien vite le regard. Ça l'agaça. Il faisait tout pour rester à l'écart de cet énergumène, et n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher de lui.

— Il était hyper intéressé par le passé de ta mère !

— Quoi ? s'étouffa Jude. Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

— C'est pas comme si c'était un secret d'État, tout le monde sait que ta mère était joueuse de Quidditch !

Certes. Mais l'idée que Morgan puisse savoir des choses de lui était vraiment désagréable. Il enfourcha son balai, coupant court à la conversation.

— Je vais faire un tour, je rentre plus tard.

Jude s'envola, obéissant là aussi à une habitude qu'il avait adoptée dès le début. À chaque fin d'entraînement, il volait aussi haut que ses poumons lui permettait, faisait quelques voltiges pour ensuite redescendre. Le temps de se calmer les nerfs et de pouvoir bénéficier seul des vestiaires. Il adorait ses joueurs, mais il préférait la solitude. D'en haut, il fixa la petite silhouette de Morgan et constata qu'il faisait partie des dernières personnes à quitter le terrain.

* * *

Une semaine. Jude avait réussi à tenir une semaine sans croiser l'aura de bonne humeur nerveuse qu'était Morgan Lachlan. En tout cas, à s'en tenir bien à l'écart. Ce n'est pas qu'il le détestait : il lui tapait sur les nerfs, tout simplement. Sa manière d'être, toujours sur le qui-vive, comme s'il vivait sur l'instant, sa gentillesse presque candide qui attirait le monde autour de lui, et la concurrence à laquelle il répondait sans même le savoir avec une facilité déconcertante, tout cela déstabilisait Jude. Il était aussi imprévisible qu'envahissant.

Une semaine d'efforts qui fut réduite à néant lorsque, alors qu'il travaillait tranquillement sa pratiques des runes, il tomba au hasard sur Morgan Lachlan. Évidemment. Il n'y avait que lui pour fréquenter aussi assidûment que lui ces rayonnages désertés. Comme d'habitude, lorsque le kangourou le vit, il rayonna. Et comme d'habitude, Jude baissa les yeux pour éviter de le regarder. Quelque chose dans son attitude était gênant, quelque chose que Jude ne comprenait pas vraiment. Morgan voulait se rapprocher de lui malgré toutes les barrières que le jeune homme échafaudait. Et ça, ça le dépassait.

Il attrapa ses livres en les serrant contre son torse et partit dans le sens inverse, exprès pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Il devait le supporter toute la journée, pouvait-il seulement avoir une pause lors de son temps libre ? Mais l'autre ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : il le suivit purement et simplement jusqu'à sa table.

— Tu travailles le cours de Runes ?

Pour simple réponse, Jude désigna son livre. N'était-ce pas une preuve suffisante ?

— Est-ce qu'on peut travailler ensemble ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu aurais à apprendre de moi ? Tu maîtrises le système runique européen ancien, indo-américain et africain sur le bout des ongles.

Morgan haussa les épaules et se gratta le cou.

— Et bien, je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux.

— Désolé, mais je préfère apprendre tout seul.

— Oh, fit simplement Morgan, décontenancé par le froid de la réponse de Jude.

Pour mettre fin à la conversation, Jude pencha le nez sur un livre et commença à prendre des notes sur un rouleau de parchemin. Morgan ne chercha pas à parler davantage, et dans un silence relatif, se pencha sur une photographie de fouille envoyée par son père. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une inscription en runique utilisé à l'époque de l'empire khmer, que le garçon entreprit de décoder à l'aide d'un alphabet réalisé par ses soins en croisant des tonnes d'ouvrages poussiéreux. Jude savait très bien que ce n'était pas le mouvement répétitif de ses doigts sur sa cuisse, ni la façon dont il mordillait sa plume pour se concentrer qui l'agaçait, mais il refusait de se l'avouer. Il était purement et simplement jaloux de cette facilité qu'avait Morgan à être brillant dans absolument tous les domaines qu'il touchait, jaloux de cette faculté à s'adapter dans un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas et à le conquérir plus simplement qu'en claquant des doigts. Mais ça, plutôt crever que de le dire à voix haute.

— Là par contre, ça va pas être possible. Tu fais trop de bruit.

Morgan releva les yeux vers lui et afficha un air hébété. Puis, comprenant le sous-entendu, afficha un sourire désolé que Jude ne prit même pas le temps de regarder, reprit ses affaires et alla s'installer à une table un peu plus loin.

Il s'avéra que Jude Harkwood fut incapable de travailler correctement en ce samedi matin, et ce n'était pas de la faute du bruit.

* * *

Riley était incapable de se poser plus de cinq minutes. Certes, Morgan avait lui aussi besoin de bouger, de résoudre des énigmes et de se sentir utile, mais il appréciait pour l'instant ces journées au calme, avec les autres, dans un lieu complètement dédié à l'apprentissage. Sa jumelle, elle, était déjà en manque d'action. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à la plus haute tour du château et s'amusait à grimper sur le toit, en équilibre, le vent dansant dans sa longue tignasse rousse. Mais la dose d'adrénaline n'était pas assez forte pour cette droguée en perdition : elle était vite revenue s'asseoir à côté de son frère au bord de la corniche, balançant avec lui les jambes dans le vide. Morgan lui tendit un morceau de sandwich, qu'elle mâchonna pensivement en regardant le brouillard écossais dévorer les landes vertes, au loin.

— C'est un peu lugubre, non ?

— C'est sûr que c'est pas Angkor.

La jeune femme remonta son écharpe rouge et or sur son nez. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se faire au climat, entre autres.

— Dire qu'on va passer un an ici, soupira-t-elle.

— Dix mois, précisément. Et on retourne en fouilles à Noël.

Riley fit la moue. C'était trop long pour elle. Elle adorait le terrain, elle adorait l'action, elle ne supportait pas ce cadre dans lequel on la forcer à rentrer. Les jumeaux Lachlan avaient suivi leur célèbre père dans toutes ses pérégrinations à travers le monde entier, depuis leur plus jeune âge, et être ainsi enfermés dans une école était quelque chose qui avait eu du mal à passer. Morgan avait été séduit par l'idée de fréquenter l'une des bibliothèques magiques les plus chargées du pays, voire d'Europe, mais ces arguments n'avaient aucun poids sur Riley. Elle préférait largement aller vagabonder dans la Forêt interdite plutôt qu'entre des rayons de livres.

Morgan frotta le dos de sa soeur, pour la réchauffer. Elle grelottait, l'idiote. Manquait plus qu'elle attrape quelque chose. Si la précieuse fille de Joshua Lachlan était malade, le monde entier allait devoir le payer, et Morgan allait recevoir une beuglante lui hurlant dessus qu'il devait à tout prix prendre soin de sa jumelle, qu'ils étaient unis dans l'adversité loin de lui et qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils résistent ensemble à cette épreuve. Joshua terminerait certainement par lui raconter toutes les découvertes intéressantes mises au jour depuis son départ et raconterait à Riley les rencontres les plus fantasques qu'il avait pu faire. Leur père était juste le père-poule le plus désespérant de l'univers.

— Allez, petite soeur, ça va pas être long.

— Je suis la plus vieille.

Vous connaissez l'histoire du jumeau le plus vieux ? Celui qui est sorti en dernier parce que...? Voilà. La querelle de tous les jumeaux depuis la création. Morgan leva les yeux au ciel. N'empêche qu'il avait respiré deux minutes avant elle.

— Sérieux, Mo, les gens sont fades et ennuyants. Tout respire la monotonie. Aucun piment ! Aucun inattendu !

— Je ne suis pas trop d'accord...

— Quoi ? Il y a eu un changement de menu de dernière minute ? Wouah, quel suspens !

Il sourit. Sa petite soeur était intenable.

— Pour les gens, je veux dire. On ne les connait pas encore bien, alors...

Elle lui adressa un regard dépité.

— Si tu me dis que ton nouveau meilleur ami la personne la plus qualifiée pour une sortie nocturne à Pré-au-Lard, je te demanderais des preuves.

Qu'elle soit au courant pour Jude Harkwood n'étonnait guère Morgan : Riley savait toujours tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ne pas la présenter à Georgia Cooper, au risque de créer un cataclysme. Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules.

— Je le trouve intéressant.

Riley éclata de rire, et Morgan eut envie de l'étrangler avec son écharpe.

— T'es vraiment attiré par les cas, moi, je te le dis.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison.

— Eh vous, là-haut ! les interpella-t-on.

Ils baissèrent les yeux. Depuis la plus haute fenêtre de la tour où ils s'étaient installés, un préfet les hélait. À son badge, Morgan reconnut Charles Prewis, le préfet de sa maison.

— Les toits sont interdits !

— Oh bon sang...

Riley eut un sourire malicieux.

— T'inquiète, je m'en occupe.

Elle arbora sa plus jolie figure et adopta le ton le plus adorable que Morgan lui connaissait pour répondre :

— Oh pardon ! On ne savait pas ! Nous allons descendre tout de suite et ne plus recommencer !

Morgan rit sous cape. Sa jumelle, quel numéro. Et pourtant, comme à chaque fois...

— Faîtes attention !

— Pas de souci, Charlie !

Morgan jura de voir son préfet rougir avant que sa tête ne disparaisse, et une fois de plus, il fut heureux d'être le jumeau de cette diablesse pour être immunisé contre son charme dévastateur.


	3. Chapter 3

Évidemment. Il fallait que ça arrive. Jude aimait de moins en moins les lundi matin, et surtout le cours qu'il avait avant d'aller manger. Ce lundi, en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils durent se mettre par deux pour s'entraîner à envoyer des sorts sans les prononcer et évidemment, puisque personne ne voulait affronter Jude le Glacial, il ne restait plus que le kangourou australien avec qui se mettre en paire. Ses trois compères de dortoir, Peter Dien, Dimitri Vlanov et Charles Prewis, qui d'habitude lui sauvaient la mise, avait décidé de faire ami-ami avec des filles de Poufsouffle. Il soupira, ne prit même pas la peine de sourire, et se mit en garde. Le sourire solaire qu'affichait Morgan s'effaça au moment où il se positionna, comme s'il changeait de personnalité.

Jude ne vit qu'au dernier moment le mouvement de sa baguette et Jude para en urgence. Il serra les dents, et attaqua à son tour, mais Morgan avait déjà préparé sa défense. Ce dernier s'avéra être un adversaire redoutable qui parait tous les coups, comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de Jude pourtant fermé comme son père le lui avait appris, dont les attaques arrivaient toujours au moment où son camarade s'y attendait le moins. Jude se surprit à se demander d'où lui venaient ses réflexes et ce quel genre d'expérience il avait vécu pour se forger un style de combat pareil et, parce qu'il était évidemment déconcentré, se vit défait par un simple sortilège de désarmement.

Jude regarda sa baguette tomber par terre en claquant contre le plancher. Un sentiment de honte et de frustration l'envahit tout entier en faisant chauffer ses joues. Il ramassa sa baguette en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser le regard de Morgan.

— Ça va ?

Morgan était venu vers lui, et le plus naturellement du monde, avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Jude s'écarta vivement, ses yeux noirs envoyant des éclairs, la mâchoire si serrée qu'elle lui en faisant mal au dents. Morgan plissa les paupières, le visage en point d'interrogation, mais juste au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, la sonnerie retentit. Jude attrapa ses affaires et fut le premier à sortir dans le couloir.

— Eh Jude attends !

Il accéléra la cadence, mais les grandes jambes de Morgan le rattrapèrent. L'autre lui attrapa le bras et le força à s'arrêter. Jude voulut se dégager de son emprise, sans succès.

— Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ?

— Fous-moi la paix.

— Quoi ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu du troisième étage alors bondé par les élèves voulant à tout prix aller manger.

— T'étais pas aussi lent à la détente quand tu t'amusais à me foutre une raclée ! Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix, ça va, où il faut que je te le traduise en alphabet runique khmer ?

— Attends, je ne me suis pas amusé à te...

— Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je ne suis pas en pâmoison devant tes prouesses que t'as besoin de faire ça ! T'arrives comme ça en dernière année, avec toutes tes fabuleuses histoires, ton allure d'aventurier, ton air de labrador en manque d'affection, et tu crois que tout est facile ? Tu crois que parce que tout Poudlard est à tes pieds, je vais vouloir devenir ton ami ? Mais tu te gourres, mon vieux !

Jude sentait la colère se déverser, sentait la bile sortir de lui en brûlant tout sur son passage. Le visage de Morgan, toujours si lumineux, s'assombrit à mesure qu'il la recevait en pleine figure, comme un jet d'acide. La main qui serrait le bras de Jude se serra à en faire mal au jeune homme.

— Mais lâche-moi, merde !

— Pourquoi ? Pour que tu te barres en ne me laissant pas en placer une ? C'est ça ta technique, rembarrer tous ceux qui veulent te connaître parce que t'as peur que ça bouscule tes petites habitudes de névrosé ?

Morgan était froid, et méchant. Du peu que Jude le connaissait depuis cette semaine passée à ses côtés, Morgan ne se ressemblait pas.

— Tu sais quoi, Harkwood ? J'ai aucune envie de gaspiller mon temps avec un mec parano trop occupé à jouer au parfait connard prétentieux typique des mauvais Serdaigles pour se rendre compte de l'intérêt qu'on lui porte.

Il le lâcha, mais ses yeux restèrent ancrés dans les siens, et paralysèrent Jude quelques secondes de plus.

— Maintenant, je te laisse à ta petite vie bien chiante. Oh, et au fait : je voulais juste te dire que t'étais un adversaire vraiment génial, et que je rêverais de pratiquer avec toi, mais t'as qu'à juste oublier. Oublie même le fait que j'ai pu ne serait-ce que te regarder. Salut.

Morgan fendit la foule qui s'était réunie autour d'eux et disparut dans les escaliers, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Jude s'aperçut des regards portés sur lui. Peu à peu, les gens s'éclipsèrent, chuchotant en le regardant en coin, mais figé de honte, glacé d'avoir été au centre de l'attention, Jude n'avait pas bougé.

— Jude...

Georgia l'avait rejoint et passait une main compatissante dans ses cheveux, dont l'infime changement de couleur n'avait pu être vu que par elle seule. Jude savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, tout comme elle mourrait d'envie de lui faire la morale par la suite, mais elle garda le silence, et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

* * *

— C'était quoi, ça ?

Riley n'avait pas assisté à la scène, mais, parce qu'elle avait toujours su comment tirer parti des réseaux d'informations quels qu'ils furent, fut rapidement mise au courant. Elle avait séché son cours de Métamorphoses pour pouvoir retrouver son frère, en pause. Elle connaissait d'ailleurs mieux l'emploi du temps de Morgan que le sien.

— Rien.

Le ton de Morgan était glacial, il ne la regardait pas, et il s'était installé au bord de la corniche de la tour d'astronomie avec sur les genoux un tome énorme d'un obscur alphabet runique. Riley ne comprendra jamais l'amour de son frère pour les anciennes langues sorcières incompréhensibles. Le vent vint frapper leurs visages et elle dut se nouer les cheveux pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'emmêler. Ils avaient poussés. Et parce que son frère n'avait pas décidé de lui parler, elle posa la main sur son bras et nicha son visage dans son cou. Il parut se détendre.

— T'es vraiment un crétin, des fois, tu sais ?

— Oui, je sais, soupira-t-il.

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son petit frère – oui, elle était l'aînée, qu'importe ces deux fichues minutes – s'acharnait à vouloir être ami avec des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas. Morgan, c'était l'âme charitable, le gentil garçon qui partageait son goûter avec le rebut de la classe, qui cherchait à faire sourire tout le monde, une bulle de bonne humeur et de gentillesse. Il était beaucoup trop précieux pour ce monde. Riley avait toujours su que c'était à elle de le protéger de cette humanité vulgaire et méchante et... et...

Elle inspira et expira lentement.

— Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, dit-il simplement.

Elle lui frappa légèrement le bras. Comme si Morgan aurait pu vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un. Est-ce qu'un labrador maltraite l'aveugle qu'il guide ?

— Il est complètement idiot, c'est pas ta faute.

Et encore, elle pesait ses mots. Dans toutes les langues qu'elle avait appris, elle connaissait des manières beaucoup plus fleuries de qualifier Jude Harkwood.

— Non, c'est juste... Je sais pas, y'a quelque chose et...

— Mo, c'est pas ton rôle de résoudre tous les problèmes des autres. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est comme ça.

Elle savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Comme lorsqu'on voulait adopter un chiot : c'était lui qui vous choisissait, pas l'inverse. Morgan avait choisi Jude Harkwood, n'en déplaise à tout le monde. Il appuya sa tête sur celle de sa jumelle, avec douceur, et ils restèrent silencieux, le vent écossais sifflant à leurs oreilles, le paysage désert des landes vertes s'étendant à leurs pieds. Personne ne pouvait comprendre le lien qui les unissait. Plus que des jumeaux ayant grandi ensemble, ils avait parcouru le monde, failli mourir plusieurs fois, expérimenté tellement de choses tous les deux que personne ne pourrait défaire cet amour si particulier qu'il y avait entre eux. Plus que son frère, Morgan était le confident de Riley, son meilleur allié, la continuation de son être, son parfait contraire qui lui permettait de se sentir entière.

— J'aime pas te savoir comme ça, frangin.

— T'inquiète, ça va aller. Plus que neuf mois et demi.

Elle eut un petit rire.

— Mais on retourne en fouilles en décembre.

— J'ai tellement hâte, soupira Morgan.

— Des nouvelles du chantier ?

Elle aussi recevait du courrier, elle était parfaitement au courant des avancées, mais elle savait que Morgan allait lui parler en long, en large et en travers des nouvelles inscriptions mises au jour par l'équipe de son père, et des différentes traductions possibles qu'il en avait tirées. La meilleure façon de lui changer les idées. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour son petit frère !

* * *

Il avait sauté le repas en se réfugiant à la bibliothèque, et Georgia lui avait ramené en douce un sandwich caché dans les replis de sa cape avant de repartir pour un rendez-vous méridien. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir du monde, surtout pas après son coup d'éclat de tout à l'heure. Jude avait une façon bien particulière d'oublier ses problèmes : s'enterrer sous le travail et faire semblant qu'ils n'existaient pas. En dix-sept ans d'existence, cette technique avait fait ses preuves. Alors, pour oublier la honte qu'il venait de subir, pour passer outre cette brûlure que les mots de Morgan et surtout son air blessé avaient ravivé, il travaillait à améliorer sa maîtrise runique, penché sur un manuel d'exercices, entourés de ses dictionnaires de prédilection qui formaient comme une sorte de haute muraille autour de lui. Comme dans toutes les disciplines, il était excellent, mais jamais autant qu'il le voudrait. Pas du tout à la hauteur de Morgan Lachlan.

— Si tu cherches à concurrencer Mo dans ce domaine, laisse tomber, notre père lui donnait des traductions à faire à la place du coloriage.

Jude releva la tête, prêt à envoyer une remarque cinglante pour que l'inconnue arrête de s'adresser aussi familièrement à lui. Devant lui, accoudée à une pile de livres, une belle jeune fille rousse à la peau laiteuse lui adressait un sourire étrangement dominateur, tirant ses lèvres peintes en rouge, accordée à la cravate qui pendait mollement autour de son cou. Loin de trouver ça vulgaire, comme il le pensait sur les autres filles, Jude trouva son visage maquillé hypnotique. Elle lui semblait familière et il comprit pourquoi : ses deux yeux aux iris dorés, pleins de volonté et de cette force vive indomptable, lui rappelaient celle de Morgan. Peut-être avec moins de douceur et de candeur, mais avec plus de fougue. Jude compris qu'il avait devant lui la jumelle maléfique de son camarade, Riley Lachlan.

— Au cas où tu ne l'as pas compris, je travaille, et je...

— Oh je sais, mais je m'en fous.

Riley attrapa une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui en croisant ses jambes fuselées. Tout en elle exhalait la confiance en elle, presque de la suffisance. À côté d'elle, Morgan n'était qu'un innocent Botruc. Jude la fusilla du regard, ce qui la fit sourire.

— Écoute, je vais être claire : je me fiche totalement de toi.

— C'est réciproque, la défia Jude d'une voix glaciale.

— Seulement, je n'aime pas beaucoup comment tu traites mon frère.

Jude eut un ricanement;

— Et il n'est pas assez grand pour venir me le dire lui-même ? Il a besoin de sa gr...

Sa voix se coupa d'un seul coup, et malgré l'effort qu'il demanda à ses cordes vocales, elles ne produisirent plus aucun son. Il comprit que Riley était encore plus douée que son frère lorsqu'il s'agissait de lancer des sorts sans les prononcer.

— Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment il peut s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme toi, chiant à mourir, qui se fiche des gens, et qui reste accroché à tout prix à sa place de premier de la classe. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux pas être ami avec lui, c'est ton problème. T'es juste en train de foutre en l'air ta seule chance de connaître la personne la plus gentille, la plus curieuse et la plus ouverte que tu pourras jamais trouver sur cette planète.

Jude voulut répliquer, mais il en était incapable. Sans se soucier de sa bouche ouverte et de la colère que le garçon lui envoyait, Riley poursuivit :

— Je te demande une chose : va t'excuser auprès de lui, et lui expliquer gentiment que tu veux rester chiant comme la mort et garder tes distances. Si tu es clair, Mo comprendra et te fichera la paix. C'est juste qu'il a un mal fou avec les sous-entendus et l'ironie. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je le saurais. Je te donne une semaine.

Riley se leva et ne le libéra que lorsqu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque. Jude massa sa gorge. La menace que la Gryffondor lui avait proféré avait réveillé les vieux souvenirs de toutes celles qu'on lui avait un jour lancées et, pour la première fois depuis des années, la peur remplaça la colère.

Il passa son après-midi les yeux baissés, refusant de croiser le regard de quiconque, hormis Georgia qui fréquemment pointait fréquemment les cheveux de son ami qui, avec son humeur, viraient fréquemment au gris. Il rentra tard à la tour ce soir-là, après avoir passé toute sa soirée à la bibliothèque. Ses camarades de chambrée, Peter, Dimitri et Charles, avaient déjà éteint les lumières. Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Morgan, ouverts, laissaient voir un lit qui resta vide toute la nuit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude avait mis du temps à avaler la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Riley, et il mit du temps également à en parler à sa meilleure amie. Il avait passé une semaine à raser les murs en faisant semblant de rien, à éviter la salle commune et le dortoir autant qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas croiser ni Morgan ni sa jumelle. Plus conciliante qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, Georgia lui ramenait à manger de la Grande Salle qu'il ne fréquentait plus, mais avait fini par lui forcer la main pour passer le dimanche à Pré-au-lard. Accrochée à son bras, elle l'avait entraînée au Trois Balais où ils avaient trouvé un petit recoin à l'écart de la foule et où il avait commandé de la Bièraubeurre et des énormes cookies maison. Alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, sa langue déliée par l'alcool avait avoué toute seule ce qui le tracassait depuis presque une semaine.

— Attends, Riley est venue te voir à la bibliothèque ? Tu sais qu'elle n'y met jamais les pieds ?

— Ouais. Défendre son frère. Me donner une semaine pour que j'aille m'excuser auprès de lui.

— Et tu l'as fait ?

Le silence répondit à Georgia. La petite blonde soupira en lissant une mèche rebelle de sa couronne de cheveux.

— Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Il n'a rien fait de mal, il voulait juste te connaître un peu !

— Oui, bah il est allé trop vite. Tu sais bien que...

— Oui, oui, tu n'accordes pas ta confiance facilement. J'ai dû batailler une année entière avant que tu me souries pour la première fois.

Jude eut un sourire rendu trop resplendissant par l'alcool à ce souvenir.

— Il est vraiment adorable, tu sais. Et avant que tu ne l'envoies balader, il ne jurait que par toi. Tu te souviens, le soir où on a fêté l'entrée dans l'équipe de Timothy et Simon ?

Vaguement. Il s'était enfermé dans les vestiaires, seul, comme d'habitude, pendant un bon bout de temps.

— Il voulait aller te chercher dans les vestiaires pour que tu participes à la fête. Même chose lorsqu'on a organisé une séance de révision pour le devoir de Métamorphoses, il disait qu'on ne pouvait pas réviser sans toi. Il t'aurait cherché dans tout le château si je ne l'avais pas retenu.

Le sourire de Jude s'effaça progressivement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en compagnie des autres et évitait leur contact le plus possible, au point de s'isoler des rares événements sociaux auxquels il pouvait participer. Son expérience lui avait appris qu'il fallait mieux se tenir à l'écart et blesser les autres avant d'être blessé.

— Tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

— Pourquoi il veut à ce point être mon ami ?

Georgia rit.

— Parce qu'il doit être comme moi, attiré par l'aura sombre que tu dégages et le challenge que ça représente de t'arracher autre chose qu'un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

Ledit froncement de sourcils fit surface, donnant un fou-rire à Georgia.

En rentrant à Poudlard, Jude se sentit un peu plus léger, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'alcool.

* * *

La semaine donnée par Riley était terminée. Jude avait passé sa journée à hésiter : il commençait à approcher Morgan pour s'enfuir la seconde suivante, et avait fait ce manège toute la journée.

Le soir, comme d'habitude, il s'était enfermé à la bibliothèque, près des rayons consacrés aux Runes, mais cette fois Morgan s'était installé à sa table préférée. Jude mordit sa lèvres pour se retenir de râler : son camarade avait la fâcheuse manie de perturber ses habitudes. Il retint sa respiration avant de s'installer en face de lui, advienne que pourra. Morgan ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui, et continua de l'ignorer superbement comme il l'avait fait durant toute la semaine. Jude serra les dents : il l'avait bien mérité. Après tout, lui-même avait eu cette attitude avec le jeune homme depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il avala sa salive, soudain conscient que sa gorge était quand même plus sèche que d'habitude. Le tract. Quoi, il n'avait jamais fait ses excuses avant ! Et ça vous étonne ? Jude Harkwood ne s'excusait jamais parce que Jude Harkwood considérait qu'il faisait tout à la perfection.

Morgan avait le nez sur la photographie que son père lui avait envoyée, et reproduisait sur un gros morceau de parchemin les runes qu'il voulait certainement élucider. En le regardant faire pendant quelques minutes, Jude se rendit compte à quel point le garçon pouvait être sérieux. Certes, il était agité, comme d'habitude, mais pour la toute première fois, Jude se rendit compte que mordiller sa plume ou tapoter son genou étaient des moyen de concentrer son attention et d'éviter qu'elle parte dans tous les sens.

— Je peux t'aider ?

Loin du sourire auquel il l'avait habitué, Morgan leva vers lui une moue indifférente.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harkwood ? lui demanda-t-il, cinglant.

Jude avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de souffle tellement il avait peu l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice.

— M'excuser d'avoir été un... connard prétentieux typique des mauvais Serdaigles...?

La référence à la réplique qu'il avait lui-même prononcée fit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Morgan. Le caractère facile de son camarde faisait qu'il ne restait jamais longtemps fâché, ce que Jude découvrit à cet instant.

— T'as raison, je suis un grand névrosé. J'ai peur qu'on bouscule mes habitudes parce que c'est ce qui fait la stabilité de ma vie. C'est avec des habitudes que je trouve une certaine structure et qui évite les mauvaises surprises...

— T'es pas obligé de me parler de trucs persos.

Jude reconnut la douceur du regard de labrador de Morgan. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait manquée.

— Je ne suis pas comme toi. T'es né pour attendre l'inattendu, alors que moi... Quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler, ça m'effraie.

— Jusque dans la couleur de tes cheveux, j'ai remarqué.

Jude se glaça. Avait-il...? Morgan fronça les sourcils et avança prudemment :

— T'es métamorphomage, non ? J'ai vu que tes cheveux roussissaient un peu quand tu étais en colère, ou devenait un peu plus gris quand tu déprimais.

Jude dut d'ailleurs faire un effort surhumain pour que ses cheveux ne prenne pas une couleur violette fluo au regard de la surprise qu'il éprouvait. À part Georgia et le professeur Flitwick, personne ne savait pour ce secret.

— Comment... comment t'as su ?

Morgan eut un haussement d'épaules et se gratta la nuque.

— Il suffit de te regarder un peu. Tu veux dire que personne...?

— Non. À part Georgia, Flitwick, et l'infirmier,

— Oh, okay, je ne le dirais pas, chuchota Morgan en levant les mains. Promis !

Jude eut un sourire gêné. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de les faire redevenir noirs et lisses.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Jude ferma les yeux.

— Je ne suis pas obligé de te parler de trucs persos, si ?

— Tu aimes retenir mes répliques, hein ?

Jude ne put retenir le petit rire qui le prit, et Morgan le suivit. La bibliothécaire, aussi à cheval sur le silence que l'était sa prédécesseure, les intima au silence avec un gros « chuuuut » et ils durent se retenir derrière leurs mains. Une fois calmé, Morgan fixa Jude avec un sérieux que son camarade ne lui avait pas souvent vu et lui chuchota :

— C'est à ça que ressemble Jude Harkwood qui rit.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux sur ses affaires pour se soustraire à son regard.

— Tâche de ne plus me faire rire à la bibliothèque.

— J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te le promettre. Il paraît que je suis drôle.

— T'es surtout lourd, répondit Jude en feignant un soupir. T'as pas une traduction à faire, d'ailleurs ?

— Oh, si, mais je bloque un peu là.

Jude tendit la main.

— Tu permets que je regarde ? On sait jamais.

Le sourire de Morgan était plus brillant et plus candide que tous les sourires qu'il avait jusque-là offerts à Jude, et Merlin savait qu'ils étaient nombreux. Jude jura plus tard que ça ne lui avait fait aucun effet, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait trouvé sans même le chercher un ami dont il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir besoin.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Riley leva les yeux au ciel. À la table des Gryffondors, elle apprenait à ses camarades un jeu de cartes qu'elle avait glané dans les bars péruviens, et évidemment, elle le faisait en trichant. Riley était la reine des tricheuses. Tout comme leur père.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Morgan soupira, et attrapa à temps la carte que le garçon voulait poser. Pas étonnant qu'elle gagne, si en face d'elle on jouait aussi mal. Il en posa une autre à la place. Riley lui fit les yeux noirs.

— Viens me dire tout ce que tu sais où j'expose à tout le monde toutes tes manières de tricher.

Les autres autour d'eux s'indignèrent, et sa jumelle déclara forfait. Elle se leva péniblement et le suivit un peu plus loin, près d'un feu crépitant. Les conversations autour d'eux étaient le meilleur rempart aux oreilles indiscrètes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? répétant-t-il. Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de qui je veux parler.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Riley savait toujours tout. Et elle devinait toujours le peu qu'elle ignorait avec justesse.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es attaché à lui, soupira-t-elle.

— Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, argua Morgan.

Riley passa une main dans ses cheveux en évitant de croiser son regard.

— Je lui ai dit d'aller s'excuser. Pourquoi, il l'a fait ?

Elle parut d'un seul coup très satisfaite d'elle-même.

— Oui, marmonna Morgan.

— Par Merlin, Jude le Glacial est venu s'excuser ! On devrait me décerner la médaille du mérite magique.

Jude le Glacial... Jude le Glacial avait souri. Jude le Glacial avait ri avec lui. Jude le Glacial l'avait aidé et avait mis son intelligence en commun avec la sienne pour le débloquer sur une traduction. Jude le Glacial et lui avaient été complices... Riley arrêta de rire et le regarda plus attentivement.

— Bon sang, Mo, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de tomber amoureux d'un type pareil.

Morgan se renfrogna. Il pointa sur elle un index menaçant alors qu'il repartait vers sa table.

— Un mot de plus et je dis à tes camarades quelles sont les cartes que tu as ensorcelé.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude tapa des mains pour attirer l'attention de ses joueurs, qui se réunirent docilement autour de lui.

— J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir ce créneau, les gars, alors on a intérêt à en profiter.

Le premier match de la saison voyait s'affronter Serpentard et Gryffondor, comme d'habitude. Les quatre capitaines s'étaient réunis pour décider de la distribution des soirées. Le match étant samedi, il restait cinq séances disponibles, et Jude avait argué qu'il fallait une équité entre les deux adversaires. Il avait donc réussi à avoir le vendredi soir pour son entraînement.

— T'es vraiment le meilleur, capitaine ! s'exclama Simon.

— Jude le vicieux a encore frappé, ricana Zoe.

Jude était réputé pour ne jamais laisser tomber ses objectifs et pour parvenir à ses fins à tous les moyens possibles. S'il disait que le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard, personne n'aurait été surpris.

— Alors écoutez bien mes consignes : Simon, Henry, vous continuez comme ça, vous êtes parfaits.

Jude était très sévère, mais jamais avare en compliments lorsqu'ils étaient justifiés.

— Zach, je ne sais pas ce que t'as en ce moment, achète-toi des lunettes j'en sais rien, mais attrape-moi ce fichu vif d'or plus vite que ça.

Il mentait, parce qu'il savait ce que Zach avait : il était amoureux d'une certaine blonde qui assistait à tous les entraînements. Jude le vit lancer un regard en coin vers Georgie Cooper, assise dans les gradins à rire à une blague de Morgan, et soupira : pourquoi sa meilleure amie était aussi jolie ?

— Zoe, Tim, j'aime votre dynamique, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis là quand même. Nous sommes trois. Vous roucoulerez ailleurs que sur le terrain.

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent en évitant de se regarder. Depuis les sélections, ils ne faisaient que se tourner autour, ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer Jude.

— Fiona, je sais que tu es malade en ce moment, mais il faut que tu sois plus dynamique. Je vous demande de vous concentrer sur le jeu, et sur rien d'autre. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Ses joueurs hochèrent la tête, avant d'enfourcher leur balai et se s'élancer. Jude attrapa le souaffle qu'il casa sous son bras et les imita. Il envoya la balle à ses camarades et rejoignit le jeu comme on s'engouffre dans une bataille, et tel un responsable de section, il observait et commentait les actions de ses joueurs tout en donnant la réplique. Jude était quasiment né sur un balai, rien à voir avec la génétique : sa mère l'avait élevé ainsi, l'avait traîné lui et ses frères à tous les matchs de Quidditch qu'elle avait pu et avait développé leur oeil critique dès leur plus jeune âge. C'était un exercice d'une extrême simplicité que Jude faisait naturellement. Il pouvait passer des heures comme ça sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, et ce fut encore une fois le cas. Alors qu'il était en train de foncer vers les anneaux, sa tête lui tourna violemment et il dût lâcher le souaffle pour se tenir la tête. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'il perde l'équilibre et qu'il manque de chavirer. Aussitôt, Henry vola à côté de lui pour le soutenir et Zoe hurla son nom. À leur hauteur, une chute serait mortelle.

— Tu ne veux pas te poser deux minutes ? tenta Fiona avec douceur.

Jude refusa d'un coup de tête. Hors de question. Il essaya de se redresser, mais aussitôt, ce fut cette fois son ventre qui le tenaillait. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il fallait résister.

— Ça fait trois heures qu'on vole, et la nuit commence à tomber, on devrait peut-être...

— Zach, si tu veux faire une pause pour aller faire les yeux doux à Georgie, rien ne t'en empêche.

Hormis le regard meurtrier que lui lança Jude, rien en effet.

— Jude... t'as vraiment une sale tête, je te jure, t'es encore plus inquiétant que d'habitude... souffla Zoe.

— Ecoutez, je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Aussitôt que la silhouette de Jude s'était mise à chuter, Georgia avait couru sur le terrain, morte d'inquiétude. Morgan avait suivi, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé, en sentant sourdre l'angoisse.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Zoe, il était en train de nous briefer quand il s'est senti mal et...

— Personne n'a eut l'idée de le rattraper ? s'insurgea Georgia.

La petite blonde avait un lien très fort avec Jude, et se comportait parfois avec lui comme une lionne vieille sur son petit. Sans faire attention à la diatribe de son amie, Morgan s'était agenouillé près de Jude après avoir légèrement poussé les autres. De ses trop nombreux voyages, il s'était formé sur le tas sur beaucoup de domaines, dont les premiers secours, et c'était instinctivement qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa nuque à la recherche de son pouls, qu'il trouva. Il prit sa baguette pour la passer au-dessus du corps inconscient de Jude, rapidement. L'embout, d'un bleu presque blanc, changea de couleur et devint rouge aux endroits à soigner : un bras, quelques côtes, des égratignures sur son visage. Son visage...

Morgan ouvrit grand les yeux. Il attrapa Jude sous les épaules et sous les genoux pour le porter, avec délicatesse.

— Je l'amène à l'infirmerie. Tu viens, Georgia ?

Morgan espéra que son regard insistant serait compris. Georgia, aussitôt, attrapa le précieux balai du capitaine et hocha la tête.

— Oui, continuez de vous entraîner, en s'en occupe !

— Mais...

Mais ils étaient déjà partis vers le château, laissant l'équipe en plan sur le terrain. Le ciel endossait des couleurs crépusculaires, et les lumières commençaient à s'allumer dans les étages les plus bas du château.

— Ça lui est déjà arrivé ? s'enquit Morgan en freinant la cadence, conscient que ses grandes jambes allaient plus vite que celles de la petite blonde.

— Rarement, Jude réussit à bien se maîtriser d'habitude.

Dans les bras de Morgan, les traits de Jude, déjà androgynes, s'affinèrent. Son poids s'allégea. D'aussi près, Morgan vit même qu'une poitrine, très petite, avait poussé en quelques secondes.

— Comment tu as su ?

Morgan se savait pas vraiment. Il avait vu un changement dans la dureté habituelle des traits de Jude, un changement dans ses cheveux, si sombres d'ordinaire, il avait perçu une faiblesse dans la maîtrise si glaciale de Jude. Comme si son corps reprenait possession de lui-même.

— C'est comme ça tous les mois ?

Georgia lui lança un regard noir : elle ne devait pas apprécier qu'on réponde par une autre question à ses interrogations.

— Je viens de te dire que Jude se maîtrise. D'ordinaire, il n'y a que son humeur détestable qui gagne en intensité.

— C'est possible ça ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Georgia et Morgan étaient rapidement devenus amis, tous les deux ayant des caractères malicieux et lumineux. Morgan avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Jude en traînant avec Georgia, et il appréciait la compagnie explosive de la jeune fille.

— Tu sais pourquoi il s'inflige ça...?

Georgia soupira. Leur pas résonnèrent dans le grand hall alors qu'il prirent les escaliers. Heureusement, la plupart des élèves étaient attablés dans la Grande Salle et très peu croisèrent le chemin. D'instinct, Morgan essayait tant bien que mal de protéger le visage de Jude pour que personne ne se rende compte du changement.

— Je sais qu'il a grandi avec deux frères à qui on n'arrêtait pas de le comparer, et que ses parents se fichaient de lui imposer un genre. Jude est assez discret sur sa vie, en général.

— Et toi tu es assez indiscrète pour avoir déterré ses secrets.

Le compliment – car pour elle c'en était un – la fit rire.

— Mais pas assez pour trahir mon meilleur ami. S'il a envie de te le dire, il te le dira.

Elle eut un sourire plein de douceur.

— Georgia ?

La voix de Jude était haute de plusieurs octaves, et faible affreusement faible. Aussitôt, Georgie prit la main de son ami, dont les longs doigts étaient devenus plus fins que d'habitude.

— On t'amène à l'infirmerie, Judie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Morgan vit Jude froncer des sourcils, et son apparence recommença à revenir à la normale, mais Georgia l'arrêta.

— Tu es trop faible pour ça. Tu t'es poussé à bout encore.

Jude arrêta la métamorphose et reposa mollement sa tête sur le torse de Morgan. Puis se figea.

— Mor...

— Ravi que tu te rendes compte de ma présence.

Jude s'agita, et Morgan tenta de le retenir : après tout, il avait sûrement des côtes cassées. Georgia soupira, attrapa sa baguette et d'un sort muet endormit son ami.

— Eh ! s'insurgea Morgan.

— C'est pour son bien.

Lorsque l'infirmier, M. Warrigton, les vit arriver, il hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Il indiqua un lit où Morgan déposa le métamorphomage, et tira les rideaux. Il semblait être au courant lui aussi des problèmes de Jude. Il l'ausculta rapidement à l'aide de sa baguette. Comme Morgan l'avait prédit, des côtes cassés, une petite foulure au poignet et le reste allait bien.

— Je lui avais dit d'éviter le Quidditch pendant ses règles, soupira M. Warrington entre ses dents.

— Jude n'écoute rien ni personne, de toute façon, soupira Morgan.

L'infirmier tourna la tête vers lui et l'analysa de haut en bas. Indéniablement attirant avec ses fossettes, sa crinière de lion d'un brun ardent et ses yeux couleur de miel, M. Warrington avait un charme fou auprès des étudiants et Morgan comprit enfin pourquoi. Il dut papillonner des yeux pour retrouver une certaine contenance.

— Bonjour, M. Lachlan. J'ai beaucoup vu votre jumelle, mais vous jamais.

Pas étonnant : un demi-vélane, challenge de taille pour Riley. Morgan se fit violence pour ne pas laisser ses hormones prendre le dessus. Visiblement, M. Warrington fut conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, car il eut un sourire d'excuse.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un afflux d'hormones amenés par les règles. Jude essaie de les endiguer habituellement, mais avec la fatigue, son corps a beaucoup plus de mal à lui obéir. A-t-il eu des moments de stress cette semaine ?

— Un devoir à rendre en Histoire de la magie qui lui a pris du temps, quelques échecs en Sortilèges... essaya de se souvenir Morgan.

— Quelques petits déboires avec une fille, aussi, la semaine dernière.

Morgan fronça des sourcils et interrogea Georgia du regard, mais elle l'ignora superbement. Parlait-elle de Riley ?

— Son niveau de stress explique cette crise. Je vais lui donner des potions calmantes, et d'ici samedi soir, ça ira mieux.

— Samedi soir ? s'exclama Morgan.

— Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que je vais laisser un métamorphomage transgenre en plein crise aller librement dans les couloirs de Poudlard où certains camarades mal avisés le jugeraient, voire l'insulteraient lorsqu'il se changeraient devant eux en une forme qu'il ne supporte pas ?

Poser les choses de cette manière étaient brut, mais efficace. Morgan se figea : lui-même était d'un naturel ouvert et n'avait même pas pensé à ce genre de réactions. Jude avait-il déjà affronté tout ça ? Seul ? M. Warrington, n'attendant pas de réponse, remonta le drap sur son malade et repartit à son bureau après avoir rappelé les heures du couvre-feu. Georgia assentait et s'installa dans une chaise à côté de son ami.

— Tu peux y aller, je vais rester un peu.

Morgan prit une autre chaise et prit place à côté de Georgia.

— Je reste aussi.

* * *

Jude ne se réveilla que très tard le samedi matin. Un mal de tête terrible lui prit le crâne, alors qu'un trop plein de lumière venant de l'immense fenêtre se reflétaient dans le blanc des rideaux tirés autour de son lit.

— Tout doux, tout doux, Warrington a dit que tu devais rester tranquille.

Morgan Lachlan. Sa voix pourtant douce lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé lui coulant dans le dos. Il était à côté du lit d'infirmerie où Jude était allongé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bon sang. Jude détestait cette voix-là.

— Je t'ai porté à bras, tu t'étais évanoui sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde.

— Tu peux ranger ton côté chevalier servant, j'en ai pas besoin.

Il ramena le drap à lui pour couvrir son corps autant qu'il le pouvait. Ses mains. Il se concentra pour les faire redevenir normales, mais son corps refusa. La colère l'envahit.

— Warrington dit que ça ira d'ici ce soir.

Soit la fin de ses règles. Super. Il sombra dans ses oreillers en fermant les yeux. Interdiction d'aller au match de Quidditch... Au loin, il entendit les coup de sifflets et les hourras du public. Il devait être là-bas. Pas ici, où son corps traitre le retenait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

— Je... Georgia est partie au match pour t'en faire le résumé et du coup... Je me disais que si tu te réveillais tout seul, ce serait triste.

Ce garçon avait dû être un saint-bernard dans une vie antérieure.

— Je veux pas de ta pitié.

Morgan parut décontenancé par le ton glacial que Jude avait employé.

— Pitié ?

— Va finir le match, t'en crèves d'envie.

Parce qu'il évitait à tout prix de le regarder, Jude ne vit pas les sourcils de Morgan se lever, mais entendit son soupir, mi-agacé mi-fatigué.

— Jude Harkwood, tais-toi. Si je pense que veiller sur mon ami est plus important que d'assister à un match de Quidditch, alors je resterai avec mon ami.

Jude serra les mâchoires, refusant de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus mais... Morgan, lui, serra les lèvres, s'empêchant visiblement de rire.

— Joli rose, le taquina-t-il.

Jude ferma les yeux. Il détestait ses hormones qui lui faisait changer de couleur de cheveux, de ses yeux, qui modifiait son corps sans qu'il le veuille et ce en moins de quelques secondes. Il allait répliquer une remarque acide, mais...

— Eh, Jude...

Morgan fit un geste pour lui attraper la main. Le premier réflexe de Jude fut de la retirer, mais quand Morgan accrocha son regard, il fut envahi par un flot de sérénité. Il resta stoïque quelques secondes, interdit. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Morgan serra ses doigts avec douceur. Par Merlin, ce garçon était beaucoup trop gentil pour son bien.

— Repose-toi.

Quand Morgan lui lâcha la main, Jude se sentit un peu vide. Son ami — puisqu'apparemment, c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenus — posa des dictionnaires sur le lit qu'il tira d'un sac en bandoulière usé et en apparence normale, mais sans doute ensorcelé pour être sans fond. D'ailleurs, les bruits qui en provenaient chaque fois qu'il y plongeait le bras étaient inquiétants et laissaient supposer que le jeune homme le traînait depuis plusieurs années, sans doute sur tous les chantiers qu'il avait faits avec sa famille.

— Nouvelle traduction envoyée par mon père !

Jude roula des yeux, incapable de résister à la joie présente dans la voix de Morgan.

— Tu viens de me dire de me reposer.

— Oh, c'est pas plus fatiguant pour toi que pour moi, ne mens pas.

Le sourire de Morgan était contagieux. Et Jude commençait vraiment à être atteint par cette maladie.


	6. Chapter 6

Georgia avait l'air beaucoup plus empressée que d'ordinaire. Bon, d'accord, elle avait conclu avec Zach apparemment — non pas que Jude ait vraiment eu envie de le savoir, mais son amie lui avait raconté le match de Quidditch en détails, beaucoup de détails, et pas forcément tous utiles. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle ait à ce point envie de rentrer à la salle commune avec Jude ! Si elle avait juste envie de se débarrasser de lui, elle n'avait qu'à pas être venue le chercher à l'infirmerie. Morgan l'aurait fait. Jude se morigéna à cette pensée : le garçon avait déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps avec lui. Il regarda sa meilleure amie avec l'oeil d'un Gobelin devant une fausse pièce d'or.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Une longue journée interminable à l'infirmerie, isolé du reste des étudiants, ne l'avait pas rendu moins méfiant. La petite blonde roula des yeux.

— Mais rien du tout !

Mouais. Elle savait aussi bien mentir qu'une flopée de Mangemorts. Elle cogna leur heurtoir de leur salle commune dans un geste léger, comme à son habitude. L'objet s'anima et sa voix annonça :

— La morale est-elle naturelle ?

Un blanc. Puis :

— Attends, il l'a jamais posée celle-là ! s'exclama Georgia.

Jude roula des yeux.

— Il ne ressort jamais les questions qu'il a déjà posées, dit-il comme une évidence. T'es en septième année, tu devrais le savoir.

— Mais parfois ça se ressemble...

— Continue et on est bloqué ici toute la nuit.

— Et bien vas-y, si t'es si malin !

Jude n'attendait que ça : il adorait les énigmes de leur heurtoir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour répondre :

— La morale est née du besoin de l'homme de devenir humain.

Le heurtoir sembla hésiter, puis se déclencha en lâchant un « Bonne réflexion ». Jude poussa la porte, enorgueilli et fier comme un coq, comme à son habitude, quand...

— Surpriiiiiiise !

Il sursauta en empoignant sa baguette. Des rires fusèrent : il reconnu celui de Zoe et Henry, avant que les bras chauds et accueillants de Fiona ne l'enserrent contre la gardienne. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, on lui ramena un énorme gâteau avec, en glaçage bleu, un énorme « Bon rétablissement ! ». Stupéfait, il resta de marbre devant toute sa salle commune décorée à son intention, devant tout ces gens qu'ils connaissait pour la plupart depuis plusieurs années mais à qui il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de parler. Dimitri lui tapa dans le dos, ce qui le détendit et lui décrocha un sourire.

— Mais...

— On s'est inquiété, lui indiqua Fiona, ses yeux bridés presque invisibles tellement le sourire qu'elle arborait était immense. Alors on a voulut marquer le coup.

— Au meilleur capitaine de Quidditch de l'histoire de Poudlard !

Les bouteilles de bièraubeurre s'entrechoquèrent en son honneur. Peter coupa le gâteau à l'aide d'un sort et distribua une part à tout le monde, Charles faisait la tournée de bièraubeurre malgré l'insigne brillant de préfet accroché à sa cape. Il remarqua également que quelques couples n'avaient pas attendu son arrivée pour se former dans un coin de la pièce. Les bibliothèques et les tables de travail avaient été repoussés sur les murs, des chansons de wrock résonnaient et faisaient déhancher quelques déchaînés. Jude n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— C'est Serpentard qui a gagné le match, non ? demanda-t-il.

Après tout, peut-être qu'il était tombé dans le coma et qu'il s'était réveillé le jour où Serdaigle jouait ! Comment expliquer cette euphorie ?

— Morgan en a eu l'idée, lui confia Fiona.

Morgan Lachlan. Encore et toujours Morgan Lachlan. Jude le chercha dans la foule et le trouva, un peu à l'écart, qui lui souriait en leva sa bière. Jude hocha la tête de droite à gauche et le rejoignit.

— J'espère que t'es au courant de l'apocalypse que tu as créé, lui dit-il. Et on n'a même pas encore gagné la coupe.

Bien sûr qu'ils allaient la gagner cette année, comme les deux années précédentes où Jude avait été capitaine.

— Si l'apocalypse te fait sourire comme ça, alors je veux bien en être le responsable.

Jude roula des yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. C'était d'un cliché.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Morgan haussa les épaules. Non mais sérieusement, ce type réussissait à convaincre la maison la plus sérieuse et coincée de Poudlard de faire la fête simplement pour... juste pour lui ?

— Je me suis dit que ça te ferait prendre conscience de l'importance que tu as pour tous ces gens.

Jude fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Morgan lui fourra une bièraubeurre dans la main en soupirant.

— La majorité des personnes ici te connaissent mieux que tu ne le pensent et t'apprécient malgré ton caractère d'hippogriffe. Et pour le reste, ils te voient comme une sorte de héros dès que tu enfourches un balai. Maintenant détends-toi et profite ! Si tu veux draguer, je te conseille la jolie rouquine là-bas, je crois qu'elle a envie de papoter avec toi depuis un bon moment. Et si tu es plutôt garçon, je sais qu'Oliver Fields a un penchant pour les jolis visages comme le tien.

Jude le regarda en deux fois. Jude le Glacial n'avait pas de relation amoureuse, n'en avait jamais eue et n'en aurait jamais. Qu'on puisse lui en proposer aussi simplement lui semblait surréaliste.

— Je... J'ai pas vraiment envie.

Morgan eut un gigantesque sourire. Il fallait qu'il arrête de sourire, Jude ne s'habituerait jamais à la vague d'affection que cela faisait naître chez lui, et il n'était pas prêt de le reconnaître.

— Sinon, y'a moi. Il paraît que je fais des jeux de mots bizarres en ancien français quand je suis bourré. Et que je suis, je cite ma soeur, « collant comme un musard ».

Jude ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder sa bouteille comme si elle allait lui exploser à la figure, se disant vaguement qu'il n'y avait que Morgan Lachlan pour faire des blagues dans une langue étrangères en étant ivre.

— Par Merlin, t'as jamais pris de cuite.

Morgan avait lâché ça comme s'il venait de se rendre à l'évidence. Jude fit de son mieux pour contrôler la rougeur qui s'empara de ses joues.

— Jude Harkwood, je te promets de ne pas te forcer à draguer quelqu'un ce soir, mais il faut absolument que tu sois bourré. Genre, vraiment. T'es le roi de la soirée, tu ne peux pas faire cet affront à ton peuple. Une chose à la fois.

— Comment ça, une chose à la fois ?

Pour toute réponse, il enveloppa la main de Jude qui tenait la bouteille de la sienne et la porta aux lèvres du capitaine.

— On fait coooomme ça.

Jude le repoussa du coude et, parce qu'on lui avait lancé un défi, bu la bouteille entière. Le goût sucré lui envahit le palais et la gorge, et Jude trouva que ce n'était pas si désagréable. Morgan le regarda avec de grands yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

— Attends un peu, t'as pas encore testé le whisky pur feu !

Jude haussa un sourcil.

— C'est pas interdit aux mineurs ?

— Ça dépend. Si on se réfère aux coutumes écossaises, non.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite flasque siglée d'un écusson médiéval, et fit un clin d'oeil à Jude.

* * *

Peut-être que proposer du whisky pur feu à Jude avait été une mauvaise idée. Surtout un whisky aussi ancien, cadeau de moines irlandais que sa famille avait aidés l'année dernière en chassant un vieux fantôme, avant de repartir pour le Cambodge. Morgan réfléchissait toujours à posteriori, ce qui l'avait plus d'une fois fichu dans des situations pas possibles. Comme la fois où... Non. Il s'égarait. Maintenant, il fallait trouver une solution.

Jude Harkwood, plus connu sous le nom de Jude le Glacial, était en train de se coller à la jolie fille qu'était Esther Kenneth – ladite rousse, vous vous souvenez ? – et ça commençait à devenir un peu chaud. Morgan n'était pas pudique, en tout cas pas beaucoup, mais regarder Jude aussi avenant et ouvert, en train de glousser et de se laisser tripoter... Non, Morgan n'était pas jaloux non plus. Il se souvenait juste que, quelques heures auparavant, quand il avait évoqué brièvement le sujet avec lui, Jude avait été gêné comme pas possible. Et puis, au vu de ce qu'il avait appris récemment, Morgan se dit que la sexualité n'était peut-être pas le sujet favori de Jude. Ooooulà le genou d'Esther montait beaucoup trop haut, et si ça continuait, elle allait se rendre compte bientôt que ce qu'elle cherchait n'existait pas !

Tel un chevalier servant, comme disait Jude, Morgan s'approcha du couple et joua les trouble-fête.

— Salut, Esther.

Il sortit son sourire le plus ravageur, copié sur le playboy qu'était son père. La jeune fille sourit et éloigna son visage de celui de Jude, assez pour qu'on puisse les distinguer l'un de l'autre.

— Tu m'excuseras, je dois t'emprunter mon ami. Je te promets de me faire pardonner, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il attrapa Jude par le bras et le tira gentiment malgré les protestations du jeune homme passablement ivre.

— Eh mais je m'amusais !

— J'y suis allé un peu fort avec le whisky, pardon.

Les beaux yeux de Jude s'illuminèrent. Leur couleur habituellement sombre avait viré au miel, et Morgan n'avait jamais vu une aussi jolie teinte.

— T'en as encore ?

Morgan l'entraîna près d'une table, attrapa un verre et le remplit de jus de citrouille qu'il proposa à Jude. Son ami le but d'une traite avant de grimacer.

— T'as assez d'alcool dans le sang.

Jude fit la moue.

— C'est toi qui voulais que je sois bourré. C'est toi qui voulais que je drague. Et c'est toi qui as organisé ça.

— Je sais.

— Alors pourquoi tu m'arrêtes ?

— Parce que tu vas faire des choses que tu regretteras demain matin.

Jude secoua la tête, et de l'extérieur, c'était assez comique et attendrissant. Il perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber, mais Morgan le rattrapa à temps, et le capitaine le regarda. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Le coeur de Morgan s'emballa.

— T'es beau, Mo.

Son surnom. Celui que ses proches utilisaient depuis toujours. Dans la bouche de Jude. Et ça rendait bien.

— T'es pas mal non plus, rigola Morgan.

Il l'entraîna près d'une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, pour essayer de lui faire prendre l'air. La nuit était déjà tombée, et la lune montante brillait dans le ciel entre les nuages. Dans la salle commune, des petits groupes s'étaient formés ici et là pour jouer à des jeux d'alcool ou de cartes, d'autres roupillaient, et bien sûr des couples s'étaient donné comme challenge de faire des enfants sans enlever de vêtements. Morgan se dit que ça allait être compliqué pour Oliver Fields et son petit ami du soir. Jude lui obéit et s'installa docilement sur le petit banc canapé qui avait été installé sous la fenêtre, ne le quittant pas des yeux alors que Morgan s'asseyait à son tour.

— C'est vrai ? Tu me trouves beau ?

Il était métamorphomage : s'il voulait être beau, il n'avait qu'à penser à une apparence et l'adopter. Mais, après réflexion, Morgan se dit que ça ne collait pas au caractère de Jude. Jude, depuis qu'il le connaissait, subissait plus qu'il n'utilisait son don. Son apparence changeait quand Jude n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions ou ses hormones. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que l'on sache de quoi il était capable, pas plus qu'il ne voulait qu'on sache son sexe. Parce qu'il tardait à répondre, Jude baissa la tête et eut un rire jaune.

— J'aurais dû dire « belle », hein ?

— Non, réagit Morgan. Tu es beau.

C'était vrai. Morgan l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Ses traits fins et androgynes sans doute hérités de sa mère, ce sourire si rare et si précieux qui éclairait tout son visage, cette stature droite, traduisant une volonté d'acier. Il avait été attiré par son aura et avait tout de suite voulu pénétrer cette carapace épaisse pour voir ce qui se cachait en-dessous. La carapace en question avait totalement disparu ce soir. Il avait devant lui un Jude complètement désinhibé qui lui souriait et le regardait comme s'il était une merveille de la nature. Et du haut de ses dix-sept ans, jamais personne, même le garçon avec qui il avait perdu sa virginité l'année de ses quinze ans, ne l'avait regardé comme ça.

— Tu sais, si tu veux que je t'embrasse, je le ferais. J'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais, ce soir.

Un Jude Harkwood sobre n'obéirait jamais aussi docilement, ou en tout cas, ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Morgan sourit gentiment et se pencha à son oreille. Il entendit Jude manquer une respiration.

— Tu vas décuver avec moi ce soir, okay ?

Il lui attrapa la main et recula quand Jude essaya de poser un baiser sur son cou. Le côté preux chevalier de Morgan refusait de profiter de la faiblesse de quelqu'un.

— Tu veux pas ? demanda Jude avec tristesse, comme s'il avait été rejeté.

Oh si, il en crevait d'envie. Pour se faire pardonner, il embrassa ses phalanges avec tendresse.

— On verra quand tu seras sobre.

Jude ricana.

— Jamais je ferais ça si je suis sobre. Parce que je sais que tu vas me repousser. Après tout, je suis bizarre, non ?

Bon sang, il lui faisait tellement mal au coeur. À quel point Jude ne s'acceptait pas ? Il décida de changer le sujet de conversation.

— Tu ne seras jamais aussi bizarre que moi. Mon second prénom est Bizarre. J'ai vécu assez de choses bizarres pour trois vies.

Le rire léger de Jude éclata, et si tout le monde n'était pas occupé, si la musique avait été plus basse, alors Morgan n'aurait pas été le seul à profiter du spectacle. Il lui raconta son expédition avec sa soeur dans les montagnes péruviennes, où ils avaient découvert sans le vouloir la tanière d'un Dent-de-Vipère et où ils avaient dû courir comme des dératés pour échapper à son courroux. Il avait seulement dix ans à l'époque, et Riley était déjà indomptable. Où, à ses quinze ans justement, le quiproquo affligeant qu'il avait eu avec ce superbe Japonais, tout simplement parce qu'il maîtrisait mal la langue, qui l'avait amené dans une boutique pour adultes alors qu'il cherchait un endroit où acheter de quoi faire des potions. Voir et entendre Jude rire était encore meilleur que l'idée de l'embrasser. Il passa le reste de la soirée à lui raconter ses souvenirs, et les yeux de Jude, toujours de cette jolie couleur de miel, ne le quittèrent pas une seconde. Jude garda la main dans celle de Morgan, lui caressant le creux entre l'index et le pouce de temps à autre, déconcentrant le jeune homme assez régulièrement par ce simple geste.

Ils restèrent longtemps à bavarder. Jude, en échange, lui raconta ses souvenirs d'enfance entre Southampton et Osaka, les bêtises qu'il faisait avec ses deux grands frères et sa volonté de les dépasser en tout points. Il les adorait tellement, lui dit-il, qu'il avait copié leur apparences pour créer la sienne. Sa mère, si exigeante mais si aimante. Son père, maladroit et brouillon, si amoureux de sa femme et de la vie qu'ils avaient réussi à se faire. C'était la première fois que Jude se livrait autant. Au fur et à mesure, Morgan se rendit compte que son ami était moins ivre, mais que sa langue se déliait tout de même et que, petit à petit, Jude en arrivait à des sujets un peu plus sérieux. Une barrière s'envolait, et Jude se libérait de ce qui l'entravait. Morgan se sentit privilégié d'être celui qui recueillait ses confidences.

— C'est quand je suis arrivé à l'école que ça s'est gâté.

D'instinct, Morgan lui serra la main un peu plus fort. Cette saleté de maîtresse, qui l'avait emmené dans les toilettes des filles, parce que c'était marqué dans son registre d'inscriptions que Jude Harkwood était une fille. Le regard de ses camarades. Puis leurs insultes. Et leurs coups. Cette fois-là où il n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser son corps, ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas arrêté de changer de couleur pendant deux longues minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la normale. Deux longues minutes pendant lesquelles les enfants moldus avaient hurlé de peur. Ces années qu'il avait passée à Sainte Mangouste pour se remettre du choc. Et cette tentative de suicide qu'il avait faite lorsqu'il avait eu ses première règles, quelques semaines avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, qui avait poussé ses parents à réclamer un changement d'état civil quelques années plus tard. L'attitude de Flitwick, conciliante, qui avait accepté tout de suite. Sa rencontre avec Georgie. Sa guérison, petit à petit, toujours difficile.

Quand il eut terminé, ils ne restaient plus qu'eux dans la salle commune.

— Tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu m'approches ?

Morgan hocha lentement la tête, et le sourire de Jude réapparut. Triste.

— Parce que je savais que j'allais t'avouer tout ça.

Morgan attrapa sa deuxième main, précautionneusement.

— J'ai des airs de saint-bernard, c'est ça ? plaisanta-t-il.

Jude eu un petit rire. Par Merlin, il aimait déjà beaucoup trop ce rire. Redevenant sérieux, il accrocha le regard de Jude dans le sien, et lui promit :

— Ça restera entre nous.

— Tu penses toujours que je ne suis pas plus bizarre que toi ?

Morgan dut résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

— Tu es la personne la plus magnifiquement bizarre que j'ai jamais rencontrée.


	7. Chapter 7

Jude, au réveil, ne sut pas comment il fut arrivé dans son lit. Un mal de crâne incroyable lui vrilla les tympans, le front, tout. Le whisky pur feu de Morgan était la pire invention que le monde sorcier ait créé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, non seulement il constata qu'il était seul – comment Charles avait-il réussi à se lever avant lui ? – mais il vit un verre d'eau sur sa table de cheveux, avec un morceau de parchemin casé dessous. Il reconnut l'écriture vive et brouillonne de Morgan.

« Bois pour calmer le mal de tête :) si tu veux me hurler dessus, je suis dans la Grande Salle. »

Qui utilisait des smileys moldus ? Jude mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. D'absolument tout. De son attitude complètement dépravée, de toute ce qu'il avait déballé, et puis, surtout, de la façon dont Morgan l'avait regardé pendant toute la soirée. De cette sensation d'être regardé, vraiment regardé, pour la première fois de son existence. De sa main dans la sienne, de ses promesses qu'il lui avait dites, certaines avec des mots, d'autres avec les yeux.

Jude reprit sa respiration. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les fêtes, et voilà pourquoi il s'était tenu éloigné de Morgan Lachlan. Exactement pour cette raison. Il perdait pied. Il perdait le contrôle. Jude se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec les autres garçons de la chambre, histoire de prendre une douche et de se rafraîchir les idées. En croisant son regard dans le miroir, il vit que ses yeux arborait une couleur miel qu'il n'avait pas décidé. Quand est-ce qu'ils avaient changé ? Il cligna des paupières : ses prunelles reprirent leur aspect sombre. Il se concentra pour que ses cheveux raccourcissent légèrement et reprennent leur couleur corbeau. Il inspecta le reste de son corps, à la recherche d'une anomalie, impitoyable. Lutta contre ses hormones qui forçaient son corps à adopter des lignes féminines.

Il était un homme.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Jude avait toujours fait absolument tout comme ses deux frères. Il récupérait tout d'eux : les vêtements trop grands, les jouets, tout. Ses parents avaient voulu une fois lui mettre une robe, le Jude de trois ans les avait regardé comme s'ils perdaient la tête. Jude aimait ses frères, aimait jouer avec eux, être vêtu comme eux. Si bien que, n'étant pas au courant de son don, il avait copié leur apparence pour pouvoir être accepté d'eux. Si Jacob, son frère aîné, était au courant de son sexe, Jonas l'avait toujours ignoré et présenté comme son petit frère. Avant d'entrer à l'école, Jude était persuadé d'être un garçon. Il était aussi persuadé qu'il était un sorcier comme les autres : son don de métamorphomage ne lui servait que pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait être vrai.

En relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait en permanence sur son corps, le visage de Jude se métamorphosa dans le miroir, infiniment. Son nez devint plus fin, ses yeux plus grands et plus clairs, ses pommettes plus hautes, ses lèvres plus pleines. Des détails que personne n'aurait remarqué, mais que Jude changeait pour avoir un visage correspondant à l'identité qu'il s'était donné. La seconde suivante, Jude Harkwood avait remplacé l'inconnue du miroir.

Il passa sous l'eau froide. À Sainte Mangouste, on avait essayé de lui faire accepté ce corps si traître, et on lui avait bien alerté sur les dangers de recourir à la chirurgie esthétique mordue : sous anesthésiant, il perdrait totalement le contrôle de son corps, et non seulement rendrait fou les médecins en train de l'opérer mais pourrait rendre l'opération clairement dangereuse. Et pour l'instant, la magie ne permettait pas de changer de sexe de manière définitive.

Ce don était une malédiction.

Il s'enroula dans sa serviette, difficilement, et s'habilla comme il put en enfilant un vieux jean et un gros pull-over bleu nuit. Il attrapa son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, bien décidé à le terminer malgré son mal de tête, son manuel favori et descendit. La salle commune avait été nettoyée durant la nuit, et avait retrouvé son aspect paisible. En la traversant, Jude eut la désagréable impression d'être observé. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il gagna la Grande Salle. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et chercha Georgia des yeux, sans la trouver. À la place, il vit Morgan Lachlan, penché sur une nouvelle lettre de son père, mangeant d'une main un brownie aromatisé à la citrouille. Quand Jude se glissa à côté de lui, Morgan l'éblouit de son sourire de gamin. Comment Jude était-il censé répondre à une attaque de ce genre alors qu'il n'avait même pas entièrement éliminé l'alcool de son sang ?

— Sérieux, Lachlan, je te retiens.

Le petit rire de Morgan fut presque mélodieux à ses oreilles. Il lui servit un grand verre d'eau.

— Le secret pour éviter la gueule de bois, c'est de s'hydrater.

— Ça, t'aurais pu me le dire _avant_ de m'inciter à boire.

Jude but quand même, et reposa le verre. Il regarda les reste d'assiettes et autres indices de toute la nourriture que Morgan avait ingurgité avant de sentir son ventre se contracter.

— J'ai envie de vomir.

— C'est normal, le réconforta Morgan en éloignant le reste de brownie.

Il lui tapota gentiment le dos, mais rien que le geste tendit Jude comme un arc. Morgan récupéra sa main rapidement.

— Désolé, souffla-t-il.

— C'est rien.

Un silence inconfortable et inhabituel s'installa. Jude s'éclaircit la gorge, et, puisqu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne rien faire, sortit son devoir d'Histoire de la magie à continuer.

— Depuis la première année, je savais que tu étais une machine, Jude Harkwood, mais de là à travailler un lendemain de cuite...

Charles Prewis s'installa en face d'eux avec un air impressionné. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Dimitri et Peter, l'accompagnèrent. Ils avaient quitté le dortoir plus tôt et avaient dû traîner dans les couloirs pour arriver plus tard que Jude. Il devina qu'ils avaient certainement dragué en bibliothèque. Ceux qui pensent que les Serdaigle sont des coincés n'ont jamais vu ce trio infernal à l'oeuvre. Jude les aimait bien : ils étaient travailleurs, et surtout ils lui fichaient la paix quand il en avait besoin.

— Il a une gueule de bois magistrale en plus, ajouta Morgan.

— La faute à qui ? s'indigna Jude.

— Vous êtes vraiment adorables.

Jude resta interdit. Il avait mal compris, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi ?

— On voulait juste te prévenir, Jude : on a croisé Esther dans les couloirs, l'informa Peter.

— Ouais, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié que tu la dragues alors que t'es gay, ajouta Dimitri.

— Et en couple, termina Charles.

— PARDON ?

Morgan recracha sa gorgée de café au lait sur le préfet, qui râla avant de se nettoyer d'un coup de baguette. Peter haussa ses sourcils et regarda Morgan et Jude, l'un après l'autre.

— Bah quoi, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

— Mais... n... euh...

Morgan rougissant et balbutiant n'était d'aucune aide. Jude s'exclama :

— Mais n'importe quoi !

Le trio échangea un regard.

— Mais hier, vous étiez super proches, tellement que personne n'a essayé de vous parler.

Jude contrôla comme il put pour ne pas rougir.

— J'ai fait attention à lui parce qu'il était complètement ivre, indiqua Morgan.

— De la même manière que je le fait avec une fille, fit Dimitri avec un haussement de sourcils évocateur.

Une _fille_.

Jude se leva d'un seul coup. Il remballa ses affaires en urgence. Il entendit ses amis essayer de le retenir, mais Jude était déjà loin.

Morgan le prenait pour une fille.

* * *

— Tu ne devrais pas aller le chercher ? demanda Peter en pointant du doigt la silhouette de Jude qui disparaissait.

Morgan inspira. La rougeur partie, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se disait sur Jude et lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ?

Charles haussa les épaules.

— Que vous sortez ensemble et que vous vous êtes embrassés hier soir, dit-il. Pourquoi, c'est pas vrai ? Je vous ai vus vous tenir la main quand je voulais venir vous chercher pour un Poker explosif.

Morgan se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux : Jude avait cherché à l'embrasser, mais il l'avait gentiment repoussé.

— Non, on ne s'est pas embrassé.

— D'après Esther, compléta Dimitri, t'es venu empêcher Jude de s'amuser avec elle. Et il s'est accroché à toi, genre, _accroché_.

— Il était ivre ! Vous auriez laissé un ami faire n'importe quoi dans son état ?

En coeur, ils répondirent :

— Bah oui.

Question idiote : ils ne connaissaient pas le secret de Jude, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que Morgan avait juste tenté de le préserver.

— Si c'est pas vrai, tu devrais commencer à détourner la rumeur, parce que ça se répand vite.

— Comme une traînée de poudre.

— Fait chier, grogna-t-il en se levant.

À grands pas, il les laissa en plan et quitta la Grande Salle à grands pas, à la recherche de Jude.

* * *

— M'approche pas, gronda Jude.

Bien sûr que Morgan l'avait suivi. Bien sûr, puisque Morgan était ce gentil labrador adorable prêt à tout pour rendre service et à se faire caresser des filles. Jude avait voulu aller à la bibliothèque, son refuge, mais il s'était rappelé juste avant de pousser la porte que cette satanée Esther s'y trouvait également avec toute sa ribambelle de commère. Alors, il avait opté pour la Salle commune, mais ce n'était guerre mieux. Il s'était donc enfermé dans le dortoir pour n'avoir à affronter personne.

Morgan le prenait pour une fille. Avait agi avec lui comme on agit avec une fille.

— Jude...

— J'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne me consoler, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas une fille.

— J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Jude releva enfin le nez de son devoir d'histoire, que de toute façon il ne parvenait pas à avancer.

— T'as pas besoin de le dire, après tout, ton comportement parle pour toi.

— Woh, Harkwood, on se calme.

Morgan commença à s'installer sur le bout du lit de Jude, mais celui-ci s'arma de sa baguette. L'autre s'éloigna en levant les mains, avant d'attraper sa propre baguette.

— Je suis meilleur que toi à ce jeu, t'as oublié ? Range ça, sois raisonnable.

Jude inspira à fond et reposa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Il lança à Morgan un regard courroucé.

— D'une, je t'ai déjà dit : on est ami, et c'est mon rôle de faire attention à toi.

Jude ouvrit la bouche, mais Morgan continua en haussant le ton.

— De deux, arrête de mal interpréter tout ce que je peux faire ou dire. Si je me suis conduis avec toi comme ça, c'est pas du tout pour cette raison.

Jude remarqua une rougeur sur les pommettes de Morgan, mais ça ne le convainquit pas. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite. Morgan leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

— Bon sang, mais en plus de te faire des films, t'es totalement aveugle. Laisse tomber, okay ? Juste, oublie pas une chose : t'es un homme pour moi. Et quand tu arrêteras de voir le monde dans tes petites lunettes d'hétéronormé, tu m'appelleras.

Morgan fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à le laisser en plan quand il s'arrêta, et lui lança :

— Au fait, t'inquiète pas pour la rumeur, je m'en charge. Ta petite fierté de mâle va pouvoir s'en remettre.

Interloqué par la façon dont son ami venait de lui parler, Jude ne trouva pas la répartie nécessaire pour lui répondre avant de l'entendre redescendre l'escalier.


	8. Chapter 8

Le souaffle qu'il lança fut arrêté par Fiona en une belle pirouette. Jude pesta.

— L'angle était mauvais, Jude, et...

— C'est bon Zoe, je sais !

Sa coéquipière se renfrogna tandis que les Timothy et Zach se regardèrent, surpris. Jude avait un sale caractère, mais Jude ne jouait pas mal. Il avait le Quidditch dans le sang, et il était rare, tellement rare, qu'il fasse des erreurs, que tous avaient oublié qu'il n'était pas une machine cramponnée à son balai. Jude prit une grande inspiration et fit le tour du terrain, pour se calmer. Timothy, Zoe et Fiona recommencèrent à jouer, devinant que le capitaine avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs toujours à fleur de peau.

Ils avaiebt leur premier match dans une semaine. Ils étaient les meilleurs, évidemment, mais si Jude commençait à dérailler, toute l'équipe pouvait en pâtir. Jude savait qu'il avait une très grande responsabilité dans la réussite ou non de son équipe, et culpabilisait comme jamais. Tellement qu'il avait une boule dans la gorge et la poitrine comprimée, mais son esprit était incapable de se poser.

Son regard se dirigea presque inconsciemment dans les gradins. Georgia était installée, fidèle à son poste de meilleure amie, ainsi que plusieurs amateurs. Mais il n'était pas là. Morgan n'était pas là. Il n'avait quasiment jamais manqué un entraînement, mais ça faisait deux bonnes semaines qu'il n'était pas venu. Qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Jude. Qu'il l'évitait. Et c'était juste impossible à supporter, pour Jude.

Il avait tenu parole : la rumeur qui disait qu'ils étaient en couple s'était drôlement atténuée pour disparaître quelques jours plus tard. Mais de l'autre côté, Morgan s'était complètement détaché de lui, ne traînait quasiment plus à la bibliothèque ou à la salle commune. Il passait son temps avec Riley, sa jumelle maléfique qui jetait des oeillades noires à Jude lorsqu'il passait près d'eux, sa foutue jumelle qui lui présentait beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup trop. Bien sûr que Morgan attirait tout le monde et n'avait aucune difficulté à se socialiser, Morgan était d'une gentillesse infinie et d'une patience incroyable.

Volant en hauteur par rapport à ses joueurs, Jude se morigéna à garder la tête froide. Il était Jude le Glacial, son surnom, il le devait bien à cette capacité de rester concentré sur ses objectifs même dans une tempête. Il commenta le jeu, rabroua les batteurs lorsqu'un cognard frôla Zach, et rabroua Zach qui aurait dû attraper au moins trois fois le vif d'or. Ils serrèrent tous les six les dents sans broncher et obéirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il les libèrent. Zach, après avoir rangé la petite balle dorée, alla aussitôt faire les jolis coeurs avec Georgia et Jude, atterrissant sur le sol, leva les yeux au ciel. Henry et Simon, inséparables depuis janvier, allèrent aux vestiaires, Timothy les suivit, mais Zoe et Fiona vinrent vers leur capitaine.

— Jude, est-ce que...

— Oui, ça va très bien, non je n'ai pas besoin de parler, et... quoi ?

Il s'interrompit quand il vit que les deux filles ouvrirent grand les yeux, choquées.

— Tes yeux, Jude...

Ce fut comme si de l'eau glaciale lui coula dans le dos.

— Quoi ?

Fiona plissa ses yeux bridés et Zoe répondit :

— Depuis quand ils sont dorés ?

Merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde. Personne ne savait pour son don, que Jude n'acceptait pas plus que ce sexe traître. Il essaya de rester naturel.

— C'est rien, ça arrive.

— Capitaine, je sais que tu vas encore dire que ça va, mais... Une erreur de débutant, tu n'en aurais pas fais en temps normal, lui dit Zoe, le ton inhabituellement doux.

Fiona posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Jude, qu'elle pressa. La gardienne était l'une des seules personnes dont Jude acceptait le contact, parce qu'elle était si agréable et si gentille que même Jude cédait.

— C'est Morgan ?

Jude soupira, se détachant de son amie pour aussitôt se mettre en chemin pour rentrer. Sans répondre.

Bien sûr que tout le monde voyait ce qui se passait. L'énergumène Morgan Lachlan qui avait élu domicile aux côtés de Jude semblait découcher depuis deux semaines. Lui qui le collait comme un frère siamois ne laissait maintenant jamais moins d'un mètre de distance entre eux. Mais c'était hors de question que Jude avoue à voix haute que c'était ça, son problème, que c'était ça qui le dévorait de l'intérieur en lui laissant un sentiment de culpabilité nocif. Complètement sale, encore en robe de Quidditch et le balai sous le bras, il remonta vers le château. En ce samedi midi, beaucoup d'étudiants se rendaient dans la Grande salle pour aller manger, si bien qu'évidemment, Jude croisa l'objet de toute sa préoccupation. Morgan. En compagnie d'un garçon de Gryffondor, athlétique, joli garçon typé asiatique, avec un sourire à damner tous les saints connus de toutes les religions. Si même Jude réussissait à lui trouver des qualités physique, lui qui était capable de confondre toutes les têtes qui se présentaient à lui.

Le regard de Morgan croisa le sien, une seconde. La seconde suivante, il riait à coeur joie à ce que venait de lui dire le Gryffondor. Jude serra les dents et remonta les grands escaliers qui, comme s'ils écoutaient son coeur, lui tracèrent le chemin le plus court pour se rendre jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles.

* * *

C'était la première fois que Jude était aussi tendu avant d'enfourcher son balai. Il attendait de rentrer sur le terrain, à la tête de son équipe, aussi agité qu'un taureau qu'on aurait taquiné avant une corrida. Ce n'était pas bon. Jude le sentait, son état n'était pas le bon. D'ordinaire, il réussissait à s'apaiser, et entrait dans la danse avec un esprit aussi calme que celui d'un bonze tibétain. Là, il était bouillonnant, et avait la rage d'en découdre. De montrer qu'il était le meilleur, de l'affirmer haut et fort à tout Poudlard.

À l'annonce de son nom et de son poste, Jude s'envola. Un sentiment de liberté euphorique, comme à chaque fois, l'envahit : le terrain, les supporters bronze et bleu dans la moitié des gradins, la holà à l'entrée des joueurs... Jude aimait beaucoup trop cette ambiance. Tout Poudlard était là.

Il serra la main de Yan Pazdek, le capitaine des Poufsouffle avec qui il s'entendait relativement bien, puis le professeur de vol, M. Warris, envoya le souaffle. Jude l'attrapa au prix de quelques coups de coudes. Il n'entendit pas les plaintes qu'il suscita. Il se détacha de la mêlée, aussitôt suivi par Timothy et Zoe qui se démarquèrent rapidement. Passer à Tim. Se démarquer. Baisser la tête pour éviter le cognard envoyé par les batteurs poufsouffles. Se placer. Récupérer. Tirer.

Goal.

Jude leva les mains, et ses deux acolytes vinrent frapper leurs paumes contre les siennes.

Les Poufsouffles ne s'en laissèrent pas conter. Fiona arrêta plusieurs buts, mais elle fatigua. Les poursuiveurs adverses, en plus de la harceler, avaient des méthodes plutôt brutales pour récupérer le souaffle, et Jude détestait ça. Alors que l'un d'entre eux venait de lui cogner l'épaule, la rage qui le consumait depuis l'entrée sur le terrain explosa. Il accéléra, rattrapa le poursuiveur et le cogna à son tour. Plus violemment. Récupéra la balle, fila comme un éclair jusqu'aux anneaux, lança le souaffle avec une force peu coutumière. Et marqua.

S'ils voulaient la jouer agressifs, Jude n'était pas le dernier.

La suite du match fut d'une violence rarement vue entre les deux équipes. Jude voulait gagner, absolument. Montrer qu'il était toujours lui. Qu'il n'était pas atteint par la solitude. Qu'il était aussi dur que la glace dont on disait qu'il était fait.

Et puis, du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Zoe qui s'apprêtait à envoyer le souaffle à Timothy faillit chuter de son balai à cause d'une bousculade. La glace prit feu. Il oublia le souaffle, et resserra ses mains sur son balai à s'en faire mal aux ongles.

— Eh, toi, là ! T'as failli la tuer, là ! T'es fier, hein ?

Il vola en direction du garçon, menaçant, puis l'attrapa par la robe avant de lui balancer une bonne droite. L'arbitre siffla. Normalement, on n'arrêtait pas un match de Quidditch, dans les règles officielles, mais à Poudlard, les choses étaient plus cadrées pour éviter les débordements. Tout le monde chercha à séparer les deux belligérants. Jude n'entendit même pas qu'on l'appelait. Il fallut que le professeur de Quidditch jette un sort pour qu'il cesse le combat.

— Harkwood, sur la touche !

— Quoi ? C'est ce gorille qui a failli la désarçonner, et c'est moi qu'on punit ?

— Vous voulez accumuler les pénalités pour votre équipe ? Faîtes ce que je vous demande !

Jude grimaça, pesta, revint les pieds sur terre et cracha. Zoe lui fit un pouce en l'air, alors que Timothy hocha la tête de haut en bas. Ils allaient gérer. Sans lui.

— Merde !

Jude envoya un coup de pied dans le bastingage en bois. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ça : rester sur le côté à voir ses joueurs sans lui. Plus d'une fois il fut tenté de leur indiquer des choses, mais l'arbitre lui envoya un regard noir qui le fit taire.

— Vous avez intérêt à leur enlever un joueur à eux aussi, parce qu'ils sont aux limites des règles.

— Je connais le passé de votre mère et le métier de votre frère, mais si jamais vous tentez encore de m'apprendre mon travail, je vous interdit de jeu de toute la saison.

Et il en était capable. M. Warris l'avait dans le nez, parce qu'il était fils et frère de grands joueurs, et qu'il n'avait jamais assisté à ses cours. Il passa le reste du jeu à attendre, sur place, les bras croisés, rageant quand Poufsouffle prenait l'avantage, déchaîné lorsque les siens réussissaient. Quand Zach attrapa le vif d'or, il explosa de joie. Ses joueurs vinrent se rassembler aussitôt autour de lui pour un énorme câlin général.

— Vous êtes les meilleurs !

Sous le regard noir de Warris, qui ne l'aimait décidément pas du tout, ils rirent, Zach brandissant le vif d'or qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. Même à terre, il continuait de faire partie de cette famille.

* * *

La fête en leur honneur fut énorme et hilarante. Jude n'avait pas conscience d'avoir autant besoin de s'amuser, d'oublier, de se lâcher, et cela lui fit énormément de bien. Charles, Peter et Dimitri avaient réussi à retrouver de l'alcool à foison - pour un préfet et ses amis, c'était quand même limite, mais tout le monde s'en fichait - et tout le monde était en train de s'amuser.

Tout le monde, sauf celui que Jude cherchait.

Il avait presque oublié... L'ivresse qui l'avait prise s'évaporait, et Jude se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un pour son bonheur. Il se mit à le chercher dans la foule. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit absent d'un événement social ? Au passage, en croisant Charles, il lui prit deux Bièraubeurres.

— T'aurais vu Morgan ? demanda-t-il plusieurs fois à ses camarades, qui lui répondirent tous par la négative.

Dire qu'il avait envie de profiter de la fête pour se faire pardonner, enterrer la hache de guerre, et reprendre leur relation où elle en était... Résigné, il sortit de la Salle commune pleine de fêtes. Peut-être qu'il avait pris l'air...

Il se glaça. Là, juste à côté de l'entrée, il trouva Morgan, appuyé contre le mur par le fameux bel asiatique de Gryffondor en train de l'embrasser. Les deux garçons s'interrompirent brusquement, et après une seconde de choc, Jude referma la porte sans un mot.

L'euphorie complètement retombée, il reposa les Bièraubeurres et monta dans son dortoir.


	9. Chapter 9

— Oh par le caleçon de Merlin, tu l'as fait ?

— Riley...

Morgan essayait simplement de prendre son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, à cette heure matinale où très peu d'élèves osaient se lever un dimanche matin. Il avait passé la deuxième partie de la soirée à boire avec ses amis de Serdaigle pour profiter de leur victoire, après avoir embrassé Scott comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa jumelle vienne le voir, ou plutôt l'attaquer, avec sa bonne humeur flamboyante.

— Scott m'a tout dit. Je savais que c'était ton genre ! Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de vous présenter ! Il m'agaçait à ruminer sa rupture là, avec ce type... de Serdaigle aussi je crois.

Elle était ravie de son idée. Après tout, c'était elle qui le présentait à tout le monde depuis qu'il avait décidé de se détacher de Jude.

— Riley, il ne s'est rien passé de sérieux, okay ? On s'amuse juste.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Par Merlin, ce sourire de commère était exaspérant parfois.

— Tout est sérieux avec toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de t'amuser sans t'attacher.

Morgan trempa son pain dans son oeuf sans répondre. Là, il avait eu envie de ne pas penser, et Scott l'y aidait plutôt bien. Il aurait bien vendu sa petite soeur trop perspicace à cet instant pour un moment de répit, parce qu'il savait sans même la regarder qu'une lueur de compréhension s'était allumée dans ses jolis yeux dorés.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as toujours ton petit coincé en tête.

Bah si. Il était fichtrement amoureux de Jude, et cet imbécile ne le comprenait pas. Bon, il avait plein de raisons pour ne pas le voir, ni même le comprendre, mais... Riley soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il évita le regard de sa jumelle, trouvant d'un seul coup que son assiette était très intéressante.

— Morgan...

La rouquine lui attrapa la main, mais il la retira. Il n'avait pas besoin de la compassion de sa soeur.

— Mo, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Nous sommes des nomades. Dès que nous aurons ces fichus ASPIC, on retourne au Cambodge pour aider papa sur cette mission, et on pourra se faire engager. Avec le bagage qu'on a, tout le monde s'arrachera nos services ! Tu crois vraiment que ton petit coincé acceptera que tu sois sur les routes ?

Morgan soupira. Son avenir, qui avait toujours été tracé, semblait flou à présent. Il avait toujours voulu faire comme son père, découvrir des trésors d'histoire et les révéler à la face du monde, les étudier pour faire avancer la recherche. Être en mouvement, toujours, apprendre tout le temps et partout.

— Tu crois qu'il a fait le bon choix, Riley ? Notre père.

Riley fronça ses jolis sourcils, et anima ses fines mains.

— Bien sûr ! Tu as vu notre vie ? On est exceptionnels, Mo, on a vu plein de choses !

Morgan ne répondit rien, les yeux perdus dans son jus de citrouille. Peut-être que des fois, il voulait simplement se poser, comme son père n'avait jamais réussi à le faire.

* * *

Jude était du genre ruminant. Il ressassait sans cesse ce qui le tourmentait sans évoluer d'un iota dans sa réflexion. Le banquet d'Halloween était déjà là qu'il n'avait pas reparlé à Morgan. Il évitait sa présence, son regard, tout. Sans mettre le doigt dessus, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait dans ce qu'il avait vu. Le fait que Morgan embrasse quelqu'un ? Le fait qu'il embrasse un garçon ? Et en mettant en relation avec leur dispute, il avait compris pourquoi Morgan lui en voulait. Sa réaction face à la rumeur qui les avait touché aurait pu être justifiée. Parce que si Jude avait pensé que son secret aurait pu être découvert, Morgan avait pu le prendre pour un rejet de ce qu'il était.

Pour une fois, Jude n'eut pas besoin de Georgia pour se rendre compte d'à quel point il avait merdé. Mais, parce qu'il restait tout de même Jude, il ne parvenait pas à aller s'excuser. Les mots de Morgan lui revinrent en mémoire : il lui avait parlé de « lunettes d'hétéronormativité » et, après avoir fait quelques recherches - il était un Serdaigle après tout - mais surtout après sa découverte de l'autre soir, il avait enfin compris.

La Grande salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion avec plein de citrouilles, de toiles d'araignée géantes, beaucoup s'étaient déguisés comme les moldus, à l'exemple de Charles, Dimitri et Peter qui avaient endossé des costumes de vampires. Ils assuraient à qui voulait l'entendre que les vampires avaient la côte chez les filles moldues. Georgia, elle, s'était changée en sorcière issue de la culture moldue elle aussi, une fameuse Sabrina que Jude ne connaissait pas. Depuis une dizaine d'années, la culture moldue avait envahi le château et heureusement pour Jude qu'il avait un minimum de culture dans ce domaine grâce à son père, sinon il aurait été perdu. Jude avait simplement coiffé un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat, appartenant à Fiona, et simplement pour avoir la paix. Zoe, Fiona et Georgia pouvaient s'avérer être très enquiquinantes. Zoe s'était changée en une sorte d'elfe, et Fiona en personnage de manga. Le rapport avec Halloween ? Jude ne le voyait pas. Il était atterri sans trop le comprendre au milieu des trois filles. Certainement un traquenard.

— Tu sais que Morgan sort avec ce grand Gryffondor, Scott Chang, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Le fameux asiatique de compétition. Jude répondit un simple :

— Ouais.

Georgia lui frappa le bras alors qu'en face, Fiona et Zoe s'étouffèrent en piaillant.

— Attends, depuis quand t'es au courant d'un truc avant nous, Jude ?

— Je les ai vus s'embrasser le jour du match.

Il feignit l'indifférence, mais ce qu'il ressentait, là, dans le creux de son coeur, c'était tout sauf de l'indifférence.

— T'as vu deux beaux gosses s'embrasser et t'as rien dit ? Tu penses à tes amies, un peu ?

— Sérieusement les filles, c'est leur vie, en quoi ça vous regarde ?

Zoe soupira :

— Mais Jude, deux beaux garçons ensemble, c'est beau !

— On t'a déjà montré nos yaois pourtant.

— Merci Fiona, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais envie de les feuilleter davantage.

Georgia eut la réplique qui l'acheva :

— Moi, j'aurais parié que c'était avec toi qu'il serait sorti. D'ailleurs, pour moi cette rumeur, elle ne faisait que prédire les choses.

Jude sentit ses cheveux rosir et fit de son mieux pour les contrôler.

— Georgie, je t'ai déjà dit...

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda soudainement Fiona.

Fiona ou l'art de mettre naïvement les pieds dans le plat, sans qu'on lui en veuille, parce que Fiona avait la bouille la plus adorable du monde. Zoe baissa les yeux sur son assiette, et Georgia se râcla la gorge. Jude sentit dans la sienne une énorme boule.

— Je... Je sais pas.

Jude avait juste été un sale con égoïste qui n'avait rien compris. Il osa un regard en direction de Morgan, là, tout au bout de la table, en train de rire. Georgia lui frotta affectueusement le dos. Georgia comprenait toujours tout. Elle changea de sujet, et aussitôt les trois filles partirent dans la critique des déguisements des autres.

* * *

Il avait finalement passé une bonne soirée avec les trois filles, qui s'étaient donné la mission de lui changer les idées. C'était rare que Jude se rende compte de l'affection que lui portaient les autres. Il rentrait tranquillement avec elles jusqu'à la Salle commune, quand ils croisèrent le chemin de Morgan. Exceptionnellement tout seul. Georgia s'exclama aussitôt :

— Oh les filles, j'ai besoin de revoir mon maquillage, vous venez ?

— Mais il est bien ton maquillage, répondit Fiona sans comprendre.

Georgia et Zoe lui prirent chacun un bras et elles disparurent dans un tournant. Pire qu'un épisode de série B. Jude resta interdit devant un Morgan inexpressif... dont le visage finit par se fendre d'un sourire.

— Jolies oreilles.

Jude avait oublié ce stupide serre-tête. Il l'enleva, gêné.

— Ces filles sont...

— Je sais, elles m'ont harcelé ce matin, pour...

Il s'interrompit. Jude sentit cette fichue boule, dans sa gorge.

— Pour Scott ? Elles sont complètement dingues, elles ont essayé de m'expliquer pourquoi elles aiment autant que deux garçons s'embrassent, j'ai rien compris.

Morgan eut un petit rire embarrassé.

— Tu sais...

— J'ai pas encore pu te dire félicitations, d'ailleurs, l'interrompit Jude. Voilà maintenant c'est fait.

Il s'apprêta à partir, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de cette tension, quand Morgan le retint par le bras. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Jude retrouva cette agréable sensation de bien-être. Morgan avait ce pouvoir sur lui.

— C'est pas vraiment sérieux, c'est juste pour s'amuser.

Jude maudit son foutu coeur de ressentir autant de choses contradictoires.

— C'est ta vie, Morgan. Tu sors avec qui tu veux, t'embrasses qui tu veux, et... je... m'excuse, pour t'avoir blessé, l'autre jour.

Quand il l'avait envoyer baladé. Quand Morgan lui avait sorti le terme « hétéronormé » et que Jude avait dû aller chercher dans le dico pour vérifier. Quand il s'était conduit comme un sac con homophobe et qu'il avait compris, enfin, que Morgan était plutôt du genre gentil gay que tombeur de dames. Tout ça, en quelques mots, voilà. Jude n'avait aucune envie d'aller plus loin que le simple sous-entendu « pour t'avoir blessé ». Il se sentait assez con comme ça.

— C'est pas écrit sur mon front, dit Morgan en souriant.

Oh bon sang ce sourire. Il lui faisait faire des choses vraiment bizarres.

— J'imaginais même pas qu'on puisse... penser ça de moi.

Comme parler de lui au milieu d'un couloir à un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis deux mois à peine, la digue cédant à la vague d'émotions et de mots qui venait l'assaillir.

— Penser que je puisse sortir avec quelqu'un. Alors ça m'a... C'était pas toi, c'est juste...

Il n'avait jamais formulé ça à voix haute, même à lui-même. Il soupira, cherchant du regard un point sur lequel se concentrer et empêcher cette sensation de trop de l'envahir. Trop d'émotions, d'un seul coup. Et puis, parce que Morgan était juste Morgan et qu'il avait comme une sorte de sixième sens pour deviner ce qui se passait dans le coeur des autres, il le prit dans ses bras, gentiment, avec une douceur infinie.

— Je sais, chuchota-t-il.

Le menton sur l'épaule de Morgan, les bras autour de ses hanches, Jude ne pensa pas du tout à l'image qu'il donnait, lui, si glacial, un serre-tête oreilles de chat entre les doigts, dans les bras d'un type maquillé en squelette, au milieu d'un couloir fréquenté par la moitié de Poudlard. Il se laissa juste bercer par cette sérénité si agréable, qui poussait au loin tous ses problèmes et sa colère, qui dénouait le noeud de ses entrailles et qui le faisait sentir terriblement bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Le regard de Morgan se posa sur Jude, qui l'accompagnait, enroulé dans une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, ses mains gantées autour d'un petit gobelet en carton. L'hiver était tombé, et avec lui, la neige qui recouvrait Pré-au-Lard. Morgan découvrit ce jour-là que Jude était frileux.

— Te fous pas de moi, Lachlan.

Morgan leva une main innocente, l'autre occupée à tenir son propre gobelet de chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour se faire un après-midi dans le village sorcier, ou plutôt Morgan avait convaincu Jude de lâcher ses devoirs pour se détendre un peu. L'argument de préparer ses cadeaux de Noël avait fait mouche. Comme Morgan s'y attendait, son ami était du genre à faire tout avec des semaines d'avance. Jude avait acheté pour son père un set de crayon à l'encre inépuisable – le même chaque année, son père semblait assez maladroit et perdre ses affaires régulièrement –,pour sa mère une superbe écharpe qui restait en place lors de ses sessions de vols, un set de livres de l'auteur préféré de Jacob, et un assortiments de farces et attrapes sorcières pour Jonas. Morgan, lui, avait trouvé un jeu de cartes ensorcelé pour sa jumelle, et une énorme boîte de caramels pour son père, la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait retrouver ailleurs qu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils s'étaient acheté leur boisson chaude à emporter, et la buvaient tranquillement en faisant du lèche-vitrine. Jude n'avait pas été très emballé à l'idée de s'installer chez Madame Piedoddu mais adorait ses chocolats depuis que Georgia l'y avait amené. D'ailleurs, ils avaient croisé la petite blonde au bras de Zach, épanouie et heureuse.

— Elle me snobe depuis qu'elle est en couple, avait soupiré Jude, les lèvres tendues en un petit sourire.

Morgan avait envié Zach quand il avait vu le regard plein d'adoration qu'il portait à sa petite amie qui jouait avec ses doigts sans y faire attention, complètement absorbée par la discussion qu'elle semblait mener toute seule. Il avait ressenti une vague de jalousie à leur encontre, eux qui pouvaient montrer à tout le monde à quel point ils étaient amoureux et heureux ensemble.

Jude, à côté de lui, grelottait. Au moins, ils étaient ensemble, et Jude semblait avoir changé depuis leur dernière dispute. Il y avait quelque chose de plus attentif chez lui, comme s'il surveillait ses mots pour ne pas le blesser à nouveau, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire plaisir. Morgan lui frotta le dos pour le réchauffer et si Jude, en septembre, l'aurait envoyé baladé avec un Stupéfix en pleine poire, il se laissa faire et sembla même se détendre un peu.

— Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, lâcha Morgan, sans vraiment savoir comment il avait pu ne pas se retenir.

Jude le regarda. Ses yeux noir d'encre devinrent lentement d'une couleur de miel, et la pointe de ses cheveux roussit.

— C'est toi qui m'évitais.

Cela détourna Morgan de son envie de l'embrasser. De plus en plus pressante depuis un moment. Elle le prenait souvent comme ça, alors qu'ils étudiaient, alors qu'ils se parlaient, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il était de plus en plus amoureux de lui, et le voir baisser sa garde avec lui n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses.

— Tu m'as blessé, se justifia-t-il.

Les yeux de Jude changèrent à nouveau de couleur, prenant des nuances de gris. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent et Morgan, qui faisait toujours trois tonnes de recherches pour comprendre un phénomène, avait appris de ses lectures sur les métamorphomages qu'il s'agissait d'une manifestation de ses hormones.

— Pardon, souffla Jude.

Jude le Glacial qui s'excusait. Une fois de plus. Morgan admira ses pupilles, et ne lui dit pas tout de suite ce qu'elles faisaient. Jude fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tes yeux.

Aussitôt, Jude ferma les paupières et porta une main à ses yeux. De sa main libre, Morgan lui attrapa le poignet et l'éloigna.

— T'as des yeux vraiment super... cool.

Il allait dire « magnifiques » mais se retint à temps. Le meilleur moyen de mettre la pression à quelqu'un qui n'arrivait même pas à se sexualiser.

— Si je n'arrive plus à contrôler ça...

Jude avait l'air fatigué. Morgan avait lu que les métamorphomages qui empêchaient leur gène de se manifester subissaient certaines conséquences, dont celle des métamorphoses spontanées sous l'afflux d'hormones trop puissantes.

— Tu... tu maîtrises constamment ton corps ? Tu ne lui permets jamais de...

Jude haussa les épaules, restant silencieux pendant un petit moment. Morgan comprit simplement, et pressa son épaule avant de l'inviter à reprendre leur marche. Même si Jude s'ouvrait peu à peu, il avait encore du mal à parler de ce secret qu'il gardait bien à l'abri à l'intérieur de lui. Leurs pas s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, lentement. Ils avancèrent dans la rue jusqu'à la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch où ils s'arrêtèrent. En jetant un coup d'oeil à son ami dans le reflet, Morgan vit ses yeux devenir d'un bleu océan.

— C'est le dernier modèle, le Feu du Dragon. Une vitesse de pointe à cent cinquante kilomètres, une accélération en un dixième de seconde, et regarde-moi comment le vernis est superbe...

— Ce serait un bon cadeau, pour ton frère ? tenta Morgan.

Jude renâcla.

— D'une, je n'ai pas l'argent pour, et de deux, t'inquiète qu'il l'a déjà testé. Il m'a dit que c'était une pure merveille.

— Vous aussi, il vous fait rêver ?

Ils se retournèrent. L'estomac de Morgan fit un petit bond, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il voyait Scott Chang. Un petit vent soufflait et donnait à Scott l'allure d'une star de cinéma. Y'avait toujours des gens avec des physiques extraordinaires, qui faisait sentir les autres tellement insignifiants que c'en était frustrant. Morgan, lui, était toujours attiré par eux comme un papillon par la lumière. Pourtant, Scott n'avait pas une once de sang Vélane. Peut-être était-ce juste ses traits asiatiques...

— Les Tornades s'en sont déjà équipées. C'est magnifique à voir en vrai.

— Attends, t'as réussi à aller voir leur denier match ? s'enthousiasma Jude.

Les deux garçons se mirent à discuter Quidditch comme les deux passionnés qu'ils étaient, commentant les derniers matchs auxquels ils avaient assisté. Si Morgan avait su qu'il suffisait de parler de ce sport pour se mettre Jude dans la poche ! Avec une légère pointe de jalousie, il assistait à la conversation sans pouvoir trop y discuter. Scott Chang et ses fossettes avaient un charme fou, mais ce qui semblait opérer sur Jude, c'était ce vocabulaire sportif compliqué auquel Morgan ne comprenait que l'essentiel.

— Allez Harkwood, je te rends à ton petit ami, sinon, il va me tuer. Et t'as de super beaux yeux.

Oh merde.

— Attends, c'est pas vous qui êtes en couple ?

Morgan se souvint que Jude les avait surpris, le soir d'Halloween...

— Mo et moi ?

Scott éclata de rire.

— Il m'a aidé à rendre jaloux mon copain. D'ailleurs, ça a super bien marché. Merci ! Et je vois que ça a marché pour toi aussi, continua Scott avant que Morgan n'ait pu l'interrompre, lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement. On en reparlera quand l'Irlande aura battu le Japon, Harkwood !

Et voilà. Scott Chang partait, laissant Morgan complètement impuissant, sans aucune idée pour se départir de cette situation. Jude se tourna vers lui.

— Mes yeux sont de quelle couleur ?

— Bleu, répondit Morgan du tac-au-tac.

Jude les fit redevenir noir d'encre, et les détourna aussitôt, regardant sans la voir la vitrine de la boutique. Morgan ravala sa salive. Un petit silence gêné s'installa. Il allait écorcher vif Scott Chang, ses fossettes et son incroyable bouche incapable de se la fermer.

— Je... Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a dit, et...

Voilà qu'il bégayait. Jude bégaya lui aussi :

— Tu... tu voulais me rendre...

 _Ouais. Jaloux à t'en brûler les tripes, Harkwood._

— Non, non, non, s'affola Morgan, je... c'était pour lui rendre service, et...

— Sérieusement, Mo, tu te jetterais au fond d'un puit si ça pouvait rendre service à quelqu'un ?

Il évita de répondre qu'il l'avait déjà fait, à douze ans, pour que ça soeur puisse décharmer l'entrée d'une grotte souterraine. Il n'avait pas encore raconté tous les exploits de sa famille : il faudrait au moins plusieurs mois sans interruption. Même pas de pause repas. Encore moins de pause pipi. Jude soupira.

— Tu l'as déjà fait. Évidemment.

Morgan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander la signification de ce sourire qui tira les lèvres de Jude. Il était amoureux de lui. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : savoir si c'était réciproque. Parce qu'il était incapable de lui demander franchement, parce qu'il avait peur de sacrifier ce qu'ils avaient difficilement bâti, il était incapable de faire le premier pas. Jude, ayant jeté le gobelet vide, souffla entre ses mains pourtant gantées. Morgan sortit sa baguette.

— Passe-moi tes gants.

Jude eut un air méfiant, mais au fond de ses prunelles brillait de l'amusement.

— Si tu les fais cramer...

Morgan leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je suis le meilleur ensorceleur que tu connaisses, Harkwood.

— Rien que ça. La modestie, tu connais ?

Il apposa sa baguette sur la laine en chuchotant, puis les lui rendit. Jude les remit et eut un sourire solaire. Morgan se félicita d'avoir appris ce sort dans les fins fonds glacials de la Cordillère des Andes.

— Merci.

— Avoue que je suis un ami super pratique.

— Pratique comme un couteau suisse, rigola Jude.

— Un couteau suisse ?

Jude, né de père moldu, lui expliqua à quoi servait un couteau suisse alors qu'ils rentraient dans la boutique. Morgan chercha des yeux ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Jude, mais Jude, fils et frère de joueurs, avait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin, et c'était d'un frustrant incroyable. Quand ils sortirent, Jude remit ses gants avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

— Si tu cherchais un cadeau pour moi, laisse tomber, Mo.

Il n'avait peut-être pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait pensé.

— On est amis, non ?

Il laissa Jude s'avancer de quelques pas, hésitant, et son ami regarda par dessus son épaule.

— Si on veut.

Morgan le rejoignit, passant son bras autour de ses épaules, et le décoiffa. Jude râla, riant à moitié, et finit par soupirer.

— Avoue que ça te ferait plaisir ? Hein ?

— J'ai beaucoup trop de cadeaux à acheter pour me soucier du tien, Lachlan. Ma famille maternelle vit au Japon, je te rappelle, et elle est énorme.

Les souvenirs qu'il avait de ce pays remontèrent à la conscience de Morgan. Il frotta le bras de Jude pour le réchauffer.

— On aurait pu s'y croiser, n'empêche.

Jude ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Puis la rouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ses yeux arboraient de nouveau cette superbe couleur de miel lorsqu'il les posa sur Morgan. Morgan l'encouragea à parler d'un sourire, mais Jude secoua la tête, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, et durant tout le chemin, Jude ne fit rien pour retirer le bras de Morgan et Morgan ne fit rien pour l'enlever.

* * *

— Georgia, chuchota Jude, est-ce que tu crois qu'un cadeau ferait plaisir à Morgan ?

Georgia Cooper leva vers son ami des yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle referma son manuel de Métamorphoses et rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Jude, se décollant de son petit ami pour pouvoir adopter le même ton Jude.

— Tu veux lui offrir quelque chose ? chuchota-t-elle avec excitation. Il s'est passé quelque chose alors, depuis Halloween ?

Georgia était bien entendu restée pas très loin, ce soir-là, et avait assisté à toute la scène.

— Non, juste... Je l'aime bien. Et il m'aime bien. Et j'aimerais lui faire plaisir.

— Jude, je suis vraiment ravie de voir que tu adoptes le ton des collégiens transis d'amour et timides, mais tu peux me dire, à moi.

Jude ne le pouvait pas. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il voulait juste lui faire plaisir. Parce que Morgan éclaircissait sa vie et la rendait beaucoup plus agréable à vivre depuis qu'il y avait débarqué.

— D'ailleurs, si tu veux savoir, j'aimerais bien avoir ce manuel de beauté, tu sais, dans lequel on apprend à faire pousser des roses dans les cheveux...

Jude ne répondit rien : il l'avait déjà acheté l'autre jour avec Morgan.

— Sérieusement, je ne le connais que depuis septembre, tu crois que c'est...

Georgia lui prit la main, se voulant rassurante.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre d'avoir des cheveux gris pour lui offrir quelque chose.

Il leva les yeux au ciel face au sous-entendu flagrant.

— Si tu veux mon avis, capitaine, Morgan a juste envie de passer du temps avec toi.

Jude retint comme il put ses cheveux de s'enflammer. Confier ce genre de détails à Georgia était déjà difficile, mais à Zach... Celui-ci se pencha vers eux, malgré les gros yeux de sa petite amie qui lui hurlait de se tenir à distance de cette conversation.

— Réfléchis-y : il est complètement obsédé par toi depuis qu'il a débarqué. On arrive bientôt à Noël, et il te regarde encore comme si jamais tu ne lui avais dit de méchanceté, que tu ne t'étais jamais comporté comme...

— On a compris, Zach, l'interrompit Georgia.

L'attrapeur tapota de sa plume sur son parchemin, emphasant ses dires :

— La seule chose que Morgan aime plus que toi, c'est son Cambodge et ses runes. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses lui offrir le Cambodge, mais...

Jude soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi trouver un cadeau pour quelqu'un était aussi difficile ?

— Eh Jude !

Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le Serdaigle leva les yeux en essayant tant bien que mal de les garder noir d'encre lorsqu'il les posa sur Morgan, qui s'accroupit à ses côtés en sortant de nouvelles photographies qu'il étala su le devoir de Métamorphoses de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il en avait autant. Joshua Lachlan devait avoir découvert de nouvelles pièces à l'ancien temple qu'il était en train de mettre au jour.

— Salut Mo ! fit Georgie en souriant comme les loups dans les contes pour enfants.

Zach eut la présence d'esprit d'attraper le bras de sa petite amie pour l'emmener dans les rayonnages voisins, ignorant ses protestations. Jude essaya fit de son mieux pour les oublier en reportant son attention sur les photographies.

— Est-ce que ton père est capable de se passer de toi pendant ne serait-ce que quelques jours ?

Morgan eut un sourire resplendissant qui fit des choses à l'estomac de Jude.

— Il pense que je vais perdre la main si je ne m'entraîne pas. Je lui ai parlé de toi, du coup, je crois qu'il veut t'enrôler.

Le regard de Morgan ne se posait pas sur Jude et restait sur les photographies, l'évitant ostensiblement.

— Il veut faire de moi un spécialiste des runes qu'il va exploiter, et ne pas payer du tout ?

Morgan comprenant le sous-entendu, s'indigna comiquement.

— Eh, il nous a ouvert un compte où il verse un tiers de ce qu'il gagne sur ses missions ! Bon, on aura le droit d'y toucher quand on sera diplômé, même si Riley... Bref je m'égare, comme d'hab. Je passais juste pour te donner ça.

Morgan défroissa un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait dans sa poche et le donna à Jude, qui parcourut d'un regard l'écriture rapide et nerveuse de Joshua Lachlan. Il se dit qu'elle ressemblait à celle de son fils.

« Cher Jude,

Je ne te connais pas, et tu ne me connais pas, mais je crois avoir les moyens de développer tes talents. Si tu le souhaites, mon équipe et moi pouvons t'accueillir quelques jours pendant ces vacances afin que tu puisses envisager un avenir dans un domaine qui a besoin de personnes comme toi.

Chaleureusement,

Joshua Lachlan. »

Jude resta interdit quelques secondes avant de rendre le parchemin à Morgan qui, se grattant la nuque de l'autre main, s'excusait déjà :

— Tu sais, c'est pas du tout obligé, il a toujours des idées farfelues et...

Jude se mit en mode automatique. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa ses envies parler sans les retourner trois milles fois dans son crâne, là, entre ses deux oreilles, tout au fond du truc qui lui servait de cerveau.

— C'est d'accord.

La flopée de paroles de Morgan s'interrompit, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Jude sentit quelque chose s'adoucir en lui, au creux de sa poitrine, en plongeant dans le chocolat rassurant des yeux de Morgan.

— Hein ? fit celui-ci.

Jude haussa les épaules, repensant à ce que venait de lui dire Zach.

— C'est d'accord. Je demande d'abord à mes parents, et je te confirme.

Le visage tout entier de Morgan s'illumina et Jude eut vraiment l'impression de lui avoir fait le meilleur cadeau de Noël possible. Jude sentit le sourire du jeune homme le contaminer, ses traits se détendant comme par magie.

— Okay. Alors tu me rediras. On fait ça ce soir alors ? demanda-t-il en désignant sa masse de photographies. Je vois que t'es occupé.

— Ça marche.

Morgan rassembla les photographie puis se redressa et son sourire, si c'était possible, s'agrandit. Il avait l'air un peu idiot, debout, avec son air de joie pure, les photos pendouillant dans sa main, sur le point de repartir mais ne lâchant pas le lien invisible qui le reliait à Jude.

— Je... okay, on se retrouve en salle commune alors.

Jude sourit. Ça avait l'air tellement facile, maintenant.

— Okay.

Morgan fit quelques pas à reculons, avant de se retourner, tandis que Jude secouait légèrement la tête en le regardant. Un grand gosse.

— Je crois que tu as fait un heureux, capitaine.

Zach et Georgie étaient revenus de leur pseudo recherche et regardait Jude avec l'air de deux marieuses. Jude roula des yeux et garda le silence. Ne pouvait-on pas laisser profiter de cette sensation de bien-être pendant quelques minutes ?

* * *

D'habitude, ses parents ne mettaient pas autant de temps pour lui répondre. Jude écrivait une lettre, elle était desservie de lendemain au domicile familial, à Sandown, sur cette fichue île au large de Southampton que son père adorait pour une raison étrange – qu'est-ce qui n'était pas étrange, chez Damian Harkwood ? –, ses parents lui répondaient le jour même et la lettre lui arrivait le jour suivant. En gros, Jude n'avait qu'une journée à attendre.

Or ça faisait pratiquement une semaine et pour Jude, éternel optimiste – ironie, au cas où vous seriez passé à côté –, c'était totalement fichu. Ils n'accepteraient jamais. Makoto Harkwood, né Kobayashi, était intransigeante avec les vacances de Noël. Depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, Jude et ses frères allaient au minimum une fois dans l'année au Japon, pour visiter leur famille et faire la traditionnelle tournée des temples au Nouvel An. Ils passaient Noël chez leurs grands-parents paternels, dans une chaumière typiquement anglaise, avec un repas typiquement anglais de A à Z, avec une décoration typiquement anglaise, puis passaient le Nouvel An avec leurs flopée de cousins, d'oncles, de tantes, réunis dans cette vieille maison sans fin et pleine de pièces partout aux murs trop fins pour une langue aussi expressive que le japonais. Ils passaient d'une atmosphère confinée et cosy pour une autre beaucoup plus mouvementée. C'était comme ça que Makoto et Damian avaient décidé de partager les vacances, pour que leurs enfants aient droit à leurs deux héritages. Anglais et moldu, japonais et sorcier. C'était un équilibre assez précaire, parce que les parents de Damian avaient eu beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'ils avaient des petits-enfants _particuliers_ , et que la riche et ancienne famille Kobayashi avait vu d'un très mauvais oeil le mariage d'une de leurs filles avec un moldu. Et c'était un équilibre que Makoto et Damian cherchaient à préserver à tout prix.

Évidemment qu'ils allaient dire non. À quoi Jude s'était-il attendu ?

Quand il reconnu l'écriture fine et penchée de sa mère sur l'enveloppe qui lui tomba dessus lors du déjeuner, son coeur s'emballa. Morgan, à côté de lui, en train de couper un morceau de pancake noyé sous le sirop d'érable, arrêta son geste.

— Tes parents ? demanda-t-il.

— Ouais, souffla Jude.

Il regarda l'enveloppe comme si celle-ci allait lui hurler dessus, se remémorant la fois où Jonas avait reçu une beuglante de sa mère après s'être impliqué dans une bagarre avec l'équipe de Gryffondor quand il était en sixième année et Jude en troisième. La voix de Makoto Kobayashi sermonnant son cadet dans un virulent mélange d'anglais et de japonais faisait encore trembler les murs de la Grande Salle. Mais l'enveloppe n'était pas rouge et elle ne lui explosa pas en pleine figure alors Jude finit par l'ouvrir.

La belle écriture de sa mère avait pris une page entière pour lui rédiger sa réponse.

« Mon Jude,

Ton père et moi avons été surpris de ta demande. Tu connais notre tradition pendant ces vacances-ci et tu sais à quel point elle est essentielle pour notre famille. Il nous a fallut du temps pour réfléchir et prendre notre décision.

Nous t'aimons énormément, et nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. N'en doute jamais. »

Jude interrompit sa lecture et serra les dents. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient dire non. Il sentait toute l'appréhension de ses parents dans les mots de sa mère. Cette façon constante qu'ils avaient de faire attention à lui, de le protéger envers et contre tout. Contre lui-même. Depuis qu'il s'était fichu dans cette baignoire, tout habillé, les veines tailladées, Damian et Makoto avaient cette fichue culpabilité qui ne quittait jamais leur regard ni leur voix quand il s'agissait de leur petit dernier.

— T'as déjà fini de lire ?

— Non, mais c'est pas la peine.

— Harkwood, siffla Morgan, finis cette lettre.

Jude soupira, rattrapa la lettre et continua.

« Tu ne nous as pas beaucoup parlé de ce Morgan ni de sa famille mais c'est vrai que, depuis septembre, nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu de tes nouvelles. Nous nous rendons compte maintenant que c'était parce que tu étais occupé à te faire un nouvel ami, et nous en sommes très heureux.

Nous acceptons que tu passes plusieurs jours sur ce chantier de fouilles après les fêtes à une seule condition : que ce jeune homme vienne se présenter entre Noël et le Nouvel An, à la maison. Tes frères seront là aussi, comme tous les ans. Nos raisons sont les suivantes : nous voulons apprendre à le connaître avant de te laisser chez des étrangers, dans un environnement dangereux et inconnu où nous ne saurons pas comment te joindre. Nous voulons nous assurer que tu seras en sécurité. Nous avons entendu des choses qui ne sont pas très rassurantes au sujet de son père, Joshua Lachlan. Nous voulons être sûrs que ta première expérience ne sera pas dangereuse.

Aussi, nous voulions te dire que nous sommes très fiers de toi. Même si ce Joshua Lachlan a l'air d'être un énergumène (un _indianajon's_ sorcier, me dit ton père, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est), il est réputé dans son métier et s'il a trouvé du potentiel chez toi, alors cela veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre a enfin vu à quel point tu es brillant. Avec tes frères, tu es la plus belle chose qui nous ait été donnée, et nous avons hâte de te voir t'accomplir. Je suis persuadée que tu vas faire de très grandes choses.

À très vite,

Tes parents. »

Makoto avait toujours le don de dire des choses aussi belles en les faisant passer pour des évidences, comme si elle parlait du temps. Elle complimentait son fils comme si le voir accomplir des miracles était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Peut-être que ça l'était pour une mère. Jude, lui, n'avait jamais compris la manière dont ses parents le regardaient. Il n'empêche que cela faisait un bien fou de s'entendre dire, ou plutôt de lire, à quel point on est exceptionnel. Lui qui se sentait toujours imparfait, jamais assez bon, jamais assez doué, avait besoin des autres de temps en temps pour lui rappeler qu'il était déjà quelqu'un de bien. Il replia la lettre et se tourna vers Morgan. Morgan, qui plongeait dans ses yeux de cette manière intense et bizarre avec laquelle il le regardait de plus en plus souvent. _Mes yeux_ , devina Jude, même s'il les laissa faire ce qu'ils voulaient juste pour le plaisir de voir ces paillettes d'émerveillement dans ceux de son ami.

— Ne flippe pas, okay ?

— Ils ont dit non ?

— Ils veulent que tu passes à la maison, entre Noël et Nouvel An. Ils trouvent que ton père est farfelu et ils veulent te connaître pour se rassurer.

— Okay.

Quoi ? Le type ne discutait même pas ? Il allait pénétrer dans l'antre du démon, à savoir la maison de Makoto Harkwood née Kobayashi, et n'avait aucune peur ?

— Attends, t'es d'accord ?

Morgan fronça adorablement des sourcils.

— Ben oui. Si ce n'est que ça, alors ouais. Faut que tu voies les temples et...

Jude fut tenté de l'interrompre, de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit bizarre, que le regard de sa mère risquait de le mettre mal à l'aise, que l'attitude de ses deux frères, trop protecteurs, allait lui faire peur, que son père allait lui parler de choses les plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres et le faire fuir, et que surtout, il fallait qu'il maîtrise sa langue, mais n'en fit rien. Après tout, Morgan était Morgan. Il lui plaisait comme ça. Il avait su se faire une place auprès de Jude en étant aussi bizarre. Alors il l'écoutait parler des découvertes de son père, en souriant. Bien sûr que sa famille allait l'adorer.


	11. Chapter 11

Jude était rentré chez lui dans cette petite ville du sud de l'île de Wight où ses parents s'étaient installés, et comme d'habitude ses parents avaient été aux petits soins. Il avait retrouvé sa chambre en ordre, comme il l'avait laissée, il avait retrouvé le vieux chien de famille, Jaggy, l'énorme chat plein de poils, Pompom, avait retrouvé le vent iodé de son enfance dans ses narines et le bien-être du chez-soi. Et puis, ses frères étaient arrivés, d'abord Jacob, réglé comme un coucou suisse, qui arriva exactement le même jour et exactement à la même heure que d'habitude. Et puis Jonas, qui débarqua avec deux jours et trois heures de retard, au grand dam de Makoto qui lui enseigna une fois de plus les vertus de la montre.

C'était l'effervescence, et Jude adorait ça. Ils n'étaient que tous les cinq, mais ça lui suffisait. Il adorait ces moments où son père se mettait en cuisine pour préparer de nouvelles recettes qu'il avait vues traîner sur internet, et il adorait regarder sa mère décorer la maison à l'aide d'une jolie et délicate magie. Il adorait écouter ses frères, si différents, se chamailler, il adorait avoir Pompom, qui lui vouait un amour sans limite, sur les genoux tandis que Jaggy venait se coucher sur ses pieds. Il était chez lui. Et c'était l'essentiel.

Noël chez les parents de Damian était passé sans accroc, comme d'habitude, même si Jonas avait bien essayé de pousser ses frères à aller se plonger dans la Manche déchaînée et que comme d'habitude, tout le monde l'avait empêché de le faire lui-même. Ils avaient passé le réveillon à picorer, discuter, se disputer sur certains sujets, la télévision moldue diffusant des bêtisiers en fond sonore. Jude avait reçu, comme il l'avait demandé, une multitude de livres qui allaient grossir sa bibliothèque. Damian savait toujours quels titres moldus son plus jeune fils allait aimer, Makoto s'occupait de la partie sorcière, tandis que Jacob lui avait offert un abonnement de fidélité à Fleury et Bott – moins dix pour cent sur tous les livres, plus la livraison par hibou gratuite – et Jonas, pas très livres de base, avait plutôt opté pour des marque-pages sorciers, qui se fixaient à l'aide d'un sort spécial et qui ne se détachaient même sous les pires conditions. Il n'en comprenait lui-même pas l'utilité, disant que corner une page, c'était suffisant. Jude et Jacob s'étaient regardé avec le même air fatigué peint sur leurs traits. Les vrais savent qu'il ne faut jamais corner une page.

Quand, au retour chez eux, Makoto avait demandé ce que préférait manger Morgan –tout, de toute façon –, Jonas avait cherché à en savoir plus, et surtout l'essentiel : quelle équipe de Quidditch soutenait le garçon ? Jude avait avoué qu'il n'en savait rien, parce que Morgan ne parlait pas beaucoup de Quidditch, et son cadet avait hurlé au scandale. Jacob, quant à lui, avait simplement gardé le silence avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Son regard avait croisé celui de Jude, et il lui avait offert un sourire calme, doux et sincère.

Morgan devait arriver le lendemain de Noël, vers dix heures. Ce jour-ci, Jude attendait dans le salon, devant la cheminée. Inquiet. Parce que son ami, son irresponsable d'ami qui ne savait pas se servir d'une montre, sorcière ou moldue, était en retard, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Parce que c'était risqué de transplanner dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, Morgan avait préféré opter pour la poudre de cheminette. Jude attendait, encore, assis sur le sofa, un livres de sortilèges sur les genoux, incapable d'en lire une ligne, son pied tapotant d'un rythme vif sur le tapis hors de prix de sa mère. Jonas vint s'affaler à ses côtés, s'écrasant sur les coussins comme lui seul en avait le secret.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, un sourire de crooner sur les lèvres.

Jude lui envoya un regard désabusé. Jonas cherchait à tout prix à le coincer, à en apprendre plus sur Morgan, à l'enquiquiner avec, et son petit jeu commençait à éreinter son benjamin.

— Alors quoi ?

Jonas hocha la tête, puis pris un air de sommelier commentant un grand cru.

— Morgan Lachlan. Fils de Joshua Lachlan, le Briseur de sorts le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Tu sors pas avec n'importe qui.

Jude s'enflamma. Il referma son livres de sortilèges, un épais volume, qu'il balança à la tête de son frère.

— Eh mais ça va pas ?!

— Je pensais que ça allait remettre ton cerveau en place.

Jude vit passer sur les traits de son cadet une sincère surprise.

— Sérieusement, tu ne sors pas avec lui ?

Jude ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, incapable de savoir par où commencer. Par le fait que son frère soit capable de l'envisager dans une relation amoureuse alors qu'il ne s'y voyait même pas ? Qu'il se fasse des plans sur la comète ? Qu'il veuille parler d'amour avec lui ? Mais bon sang, déjà que Jude était incapable d'avoir une conversation sur le sujet sans avoir envie de s'enfuir !

— Je suis désolé si j'ai fait une bourde... Vous en êtes pas encore là ? Tu...

— Non, tais-toi.

— Si t'as besoin de renseignements pour quand, tu sais...

— Par Merlin, non.

— Mais tu l'aimes, quand même ? chuchota Jonas. Parce que le faire venir là pour rencontrer papa et maman, ça doit être sérieux, non ?

Jude avala de travers. Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'image que ça pouvait donner. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

— C'est un ami, et son père veut que j'aille les aider en fouilles.

— Oh... Tu veux faire ce genre de trucs, plus tard ? Je pensais que tu voulais faire comme Jake, Médicomage...

Jacob, leur grand frère, s'était spécialisé dans la recherche génétique, et menait des études sur le gène des métamorphomages. Jude, parce que ça le touchait, voulait le suivre. Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Il haussa les épaules.

— J'en sais trop rien.

Jonas lui donna un léger coup de coude.

— De toute façon, quoique tu fasses, tu seras le meilleur.

Jude eut un petit sourire. Si seulement c'était vrai...

Soudain, les flammes du feu devinrent d'un beau vert émeraude, et le coeur de Jude se serra. Elles rejetèrent Morgan qui tomba sur le tapis dans un fracas de cendres et de fumée. Jude s'agenouilla aussitôt à ses côtés alors que le jeune homme toussait.

— Ça va ?

Derrière eux, Makoto arriva, alertée par le bruit. Damian et Jacob étaient partis promener Jaggy dans les dunes voisines. Morgan se releva péniblement et se confondit aussitôt en excuses :

— Désolé pour le tapis, Mme Harkwood, la seule cheminée reliée au réseau que j'ai trouvée était assez rudimentaire, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile d'en trouver ! Du coup le départ a été retardé et...

— Par Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu parles autant que Jonas, le coupa Makoto.

Celui-ci s'indigna du fond du canapé, alors qu'elle nettoyait sa maison d'un habile coup de baguette.

— Il est encore pire, confirma Jude d'un air faussement fatigué.

Morgan ne répondit rien, tentant de sourire en gardant le silence, mais tout en lui hurlait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Makoto posa sa main sur son épaule, simplement, et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une franchise qui pouvait être désarmante pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas accoutumés.

— Je suis contente que tu sois venu quelques jours chez nous, Morgan Lachlan.

— Maman tu lui fais peur, intervint Jonas. Bon, mon ami, on a trois jours pour te refaire une éducation sportive, parce que là, ça ne va plus du tout.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Damian, Jacob et Jaggy pour revenir. Le golden retriever vint aboyer sur Morgan pour lui sauter sur les hanches la seconde d'après et le faisant reculer d'un bon mètre. Damian vint serrer chaleureusement la main du garçon, faisant balancer leurs bras pendant plusieurs minutes en lui parlant de tout et de rien, tandis que Jacob se présenta brièvement. Jude finit par interrompre son père pour emmener son ami à l'écart, prenant ses affaires pour les mener à sa chambre. Ils grimpèrent à l'étage.

— C'était quoi, ça ?

Jude sourit, un peu nerveusement.

— Ma famille. Tu veux te débarbouiller ?

Morgan avait les cheveux défaits, la figure noire de suie et les vêtements pleins de poussière noire, et acquiesça, un rire dans la voix. Jude lui montra la salle de bains et s'éloigna. En entrant dans sa chambre, il fut une nouvelle fois surpris par le lit jumeau qui avait été ajouté près du sien. C'était la première fois qu'il accueillait un ami chez lui. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas un an plus tôt et qui maintenant prenait une place grandissante. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Jacob pour venir discrètement près de lui. D'une voix douce, il lui demanda :

— Tu l'aimes bien, ce garçon, hein ?

Jude roula des yeux, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. La mine de Jacob se fit plus soucieuse.

— Est-ce que ça ira si...

— On dort dans la même chambre à Poudlard, tu sais.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil : ici, c'était le cocon de Jude, chez lui. C'était ses posters de Quidditch, ses livres, ses photos de famille, ses jeux, ses draps, tout. Il comprenait la méfiance de son frère.

— Est-ce qu'il sait pour...

Jude n'eut pas besoin de sous-titres. L'inquiétude de Jacob était peinte sur son visage. Lors du séjour de Jude à Sainte-Mangouste et tout ce qui l'avait provoqué, Jacob était encore à Poudlard et n'avait pas pu aller le voir. Il s'en voulait depuis, et rien ne pouvait alléger sa culpabilité. Jude haussa les épaules, gêné, en répondant :

— Ouais. Et il s'en fiche.

La surprise passa sur le visage de Jacob, et puis le soulagement. Il prit son petit frère dans les bras, de sa manière simple et sobre. Rien que ça.

— Il va falloir qu'on parle de mes recherches, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Dans quelques mois, je t'enverrais un hibou. Tu es toujours partant, hein ?

Jude confirma d'un hochement de tête. Jacob avait besoin de lui pour ses recherches sur le gène de métamorphomage, et il s'était porté volontaire avec enthousiasme. Après tout, si son frère avait fait ses études, c'était un peu à cause de lui. Jude se sentit un peu plus léger quand Jacob le quitta : ce n'était rien, mais savoir qu'il avait un grand frère qui veillait sur lui et sur son bonheur, c'était tout de même sacrément réconfortant. Il l'entendit aiguiller Morgan dans le couloir, et écouta les pas de son ami le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Morgan passa la porte, un air anxieux sur le visage.

— Il ne m'aime pas, ton frère ou...

— Oh si, t'inquiètes ! Il est... pas très bavard.

Les traits de Morgan s'adoucirent alors, et Jude ressentit alors cette bouffée de bien-être. Ce mec était une bouffée de bonheur concentrée en un être de chair et de sang.

— Je vois de qui tu tiens.

Ils partagèrent un rire, puis un regard, en silence, jusqu'à ce que Morgan se gratte l'arrière de la nuque.

— Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard.

— C'est rien. Par contre, t'aurais pu laisser tout ton attirail d'aventurier au Cambodge, se moqua gentiment Jude.

Morgan se regarda : il portait un large pantalon de couleur sable rempli de poches, un t-shirt certainement fait maison qui clamait _Runes rule the World_ et un blouson d'aviateur en vieux cuir. C'était assez étrange de ne pas le voir en uniforme. Étrangement excitant, comme s'il découvrait une nouvelle facette.

— Quoi ? C'est pas bien ? Je suis désolé, j'ai pas d'autres styles de fringues et...

Bon sang, il n'était qu'une boule de stress. Lui qui était d'habitude déjà agité semblait avoir été branché en direct sur une usine nucléaire. Jude s'approcha de lui et posa les deux mains sur ses épaules.

— Arrête de stresser, okay ?

Morgan s'humidifia les lèvres et se les mordilla. Jude se surprit à suivre ce geste du regard.

— J'ai pas envie de faire tout foirer, comme d'habitude.

Jude fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, Morgan se fichait du ridicule et tentait le tout pour le tout. C'était comme ça qu'il s'était fait son chemin vers Jude et qu'il avait fait fondre les barrières de glace qui le protégeaient jusqu'alors.

— Y'a rien à faire foirer, reste toi-même. Ce serait bizarre si t'étais parfait.

 _T'es déjà parfait._

Jude chassa cette dernière pensée, alors que Morgan roulait des yeux face à la taquinerie.

— Tu veux qu'on y aille, ou tu préfères déballer tes affaires ?

— Attends...

Morgan ouvrit son sac et s'affaira à y chercher quelque chose pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau, il avait dans les mains une bouteille sans étiquette et contenant sans doute un alcool dont Jude ne voulait pas savoir la composition.

— Il paraît que ce n'est pas bien d'arriver les mains vides quand on est invité.

— Euh...

Morgan sembla deviner ce à quoi Jude pensait, car il le devança :

— C'est de la liqueur très fruitée et sucrée, et c'est beaucoup moins fort que le whisky pur feu de l'autre fois.

À ce souvenir, Jude ressentit un mélange étrange de nostalgie et de honte. Il n'avait jamais dit à Morgan qu'il n'avait rien oublié de cette soirée. Peut-être qu'il lui dirait, un jour.

— Prêt ?

Morgan inspira à fond, en exagérant bien, et Jude eut un sourire. Ils redescendirent pour rejoindre les Harkwood qui les attendait pour commencer le repas.

* * *

Morgan était tendu comme un arc. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une famille normale, qui avait sa propre maison, ses habitudes, un rythme de vie bien réglé, et tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Si le chat et le chien l'avaient adopté dès leur premier échange, chose rare apparemment pour le fameux Pompom qui n'aimait que Jude, Morgan craignait que ce ne soit pas le cas du reste de la famille. Son père lui avait dit de faire bonne impression, parce qu'il voulait absolument avoir Jude sur son chantier. Riley lui avait conseillé à demi-mots de freiner ses ardeurs et de réfléchir avant de parler. Facile à dire quand on n'avait pas une bouche branchée en direct sur un cerveau incapable de freiner trente secondes.

Il s'installa à la table ronde, entre Jude et son père. Damian Harkwood avait tout d'un homme lambda quand on le croisait dans la rue, mais s'avérait aussi bavard qu'une flopée de pies jacassant toutes en même temps. Il sourit au garçon, et tint la conversation avec lui la majorité du repas. Damian semblait cultivé et curieux à propos de tout. Il avait une fascination à écouter Morgan expliquer son travail et celui de son père, et il relançait sans cesse le garçon pour en savoir plus. Morgan se serait attendu à ce que sa femme l'interrompe, mais Makoto se contentait d'hocher la tête, froncer les sourcils quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, et posa même quelques questions. Jonas, lui, en posa beaucoup. De prime abord, le cadet de la fratrie avait des airs de beau gosse asiatique, le corps fin et musclé ciselé par le Quidditch et un sourire de magazine, mais s'avérait en réalité adorer discuter, réfuter, argumenter, écouter. Juste qu'il détestait lire et préférait parler de vive voix avec quelqu'un. Jacob, l'aîné, était très différent. Beauté froide, très silencieux, pas très expressif, il se contentait de regarder Morgan comme s'il pouvait lire à travers lui. Des quatre membres ici présents, il était pour Morgan le plus difficile à cerner.

Jude était légèrement différent. Plus ouvert, moins méfiant. Quand Morgan lui jetait des coup d'oeil, Jude lui envoyait de petits sourires. Et puis ses yeux, bon sang, il avait les yeux de cette couleur de miel magnifique qui lui allait si bien... Morgan devait se forcer à ne pas passer son temps à le regarder. Il était devant sa famille toute entière, hors de question de faire une gaffe ! Jacob allait venir le tuer dans la nuit si jamais Morgan osait avouer son attirance !

Attirance. Comme si ce n'était que ça.

À la fin du repas, Jonas décréta qu'il fallait absolument aller jouer au Quidditch, que le temps, bien venteux, était parfait, et qu'il avait besoin de se dérouiller. Et puis, selon lui, il fallait absolument que Morgan enfourche un balai. Makoto tempéra ses ardeurs en imposant une petite heure de digestion. Morgan aida à débarrasser, parce qu'il était bien élevé, et Makoto l'envoya balader en rappelant à Jonas ses devoirs de fils.

— Mais Morgan voulait...

— Tu crois que c'est une attitude digne d'un hôte ?

— Et ma digestion ?

Jacob, ramenant les assiettes en cuisine, lui envoya un regard noir qui suffit à faire lever le cadet.

— Allez vous amuser, les garçons, on s'occupe du reste, leur dit Damian avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre les neiges éternelles encore plus efficacement que le réchauffement climatique.

Morgan voyait mieux de qui Jude avait hérité. Jude se leva de table et entraîna Morgan à l'étage, dans sa chambre. C'était un concept étrange, pour Morgan, car il n'avait jamais possédé de lieu à lui. Tout ce qui lui appartenait était dans le sac à dos qu'il trimballait partout. Assez grande, elle paraissait plus petite avec toutes les bibliothèques qui tapissait un mur entier. Dans un coin, un bureau surchargé de travail en cours, dans l'autre un confortable fauteuil où Jude devait se pelotonner pour lire. Tout était sobre, de la décoration minimaliste et principalement livresque aux couleurs, dans des camaïeux de gris, d'argent et de bleu marine. Au-dessus du lit, une banderole aux couleurs de Serdaigle avait été accrochée, et dessous, une multitude de photos. Makoto, plus jeune, sur un balai. Damian, un bonnet de Noël, en train d'ouvrir un four qui rejetait de la fumée noire et Jonas complètement mort de rire derrière. Jacob, un diplôme de Médicomage entre les mains. Georgie et Jude, un en selfie, les différentes équipes de Quidditch de Serdaigle depuis que Jude l'avait intégrée depuis la première année. Une nouvelle avait complété la collection. Jonas aux couleurs de son équipe, virevoltant contre le vent.

Mais ce fut une plus vieille photo qui attira le regard du jeune homme. Damian, entourant des bras un Jacob adolescent et déjà très rigide en uniforme, Jonas qui avait tout juste l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard et lui aussi habillé aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Contre ses jambes, un petit Jude s'était emmitouflé dans l'écharpe de l'un de ses frères et malgré le sourire qui tendait ses lèvres, on voyait qu'il avait pleuré. Damian, lui, arborait la mine réjouie et ensoleillée d'un père gonflé de fierté. Et puis, parce que la photo avait été un peu ratée, Makoto apparut dans le cadre et s'accroupit à côté de Jude, qu'elle prit contre elle et dont elle embrassa la tempe. Morgan observa la photographie assez longtemps pour que Jude le remarque.

— Jonas allait à Poudlard, à ce moment là. Moi, j'étais à l'école depuis un an, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Enfin, tu le sais.

Morgan acquiesça. Il ne savait pas vraiment les détails et n'oserait pas les demander à Jude. Peut-être qu'un jour, Jude les lui dirait.

— Tes deux frères sont allés à Serdaigle ?

— Ouais. Et capitaine chacun leur tour. Jacob a quitté l'équipe pour la septième année, et du coup Jonas, qui était en troisième année à l'époque, a repris le poste. Quand Jonas a quitté Poudlard, j'ai pris sa place. J'étais en troisième année aussi.

— Alors, les Harkwood règnent sur l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle depuis...

— Douze ans, rit Jude.

Ah son rire, Morgan ne se faisait toujours pas à l'effet que ça lui faisait de l'entendre.

— J'ai du souci à me faire pour tout à l'heure, hein ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Jude. On ne te forcera pas à jouer. Mon père reste souvent sur le bas côté, tu pourras rester avec lui si tu veux. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Jo, il râlera un moment mais il ne t'en voudra pas.

Tant mieux. Il adorait regarder Jude sur un balai. Celui-ci s'installa sur son lit et ramena ses jambes à lui. Morgan l'imita sur le lit jumeau.

— Alors, t'as rien à me montrer ? Pas de nouvelles découvertes ?

Morgan fit son mystérieux. Il hésita entre garder la surprise et tout lui dire maintenant. Mais, sachant s'il était peu doué pour garder les surprises, fouilla dans son sac pour retirer les photos qu'il avait lui-même prises du site.

* * *

Morgan n'avait jamais fait attention au bruit que font deux corps s'entrechoquant dans les airs. Alors qu'il regardait Jonas et Jude se battre pour attraper le Souaffle, il se félicitait d'avoir décidé de rester sur le bas côté, assis dans les dunes de sable aux côtés de Damian.

— C'est normal, qu'ils se battent ?

— Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas, ils ont l'habitude. Dans pas longtemps, Jake va les ramener à l'ordre et ils pourront jouer correctement.

Pas manqué. Jacob éleva la voix et ses deux frères se reprirent après un dernier chahut. Un peu plus en hauteur, Makoto observait ses fils comme une lionne observe ses petits à la chasse. Elle avait charmé la plage sur laquelle ils jouaient pour que personne ne puisse les voir, même si le vent fort qui soulevait le sable devait déjà être dissuasif.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de les rejoindre ? lui demanda Damian.

— Moi ? Oh non. J'ai déjà vu Jude plus d'une fois sur un balai, alors si je dois affronter trois autres Harkwood, je crois que je n'en ressortirais pas vivant.

Damian confirma en riant, et Morgan en profita pour regarder son profil. Plutôt commun, son front commençait à s'allonger par l'effet d'une calvitie progressive, ses lunettes tombaient le long de son long nez. Le plus notable chez lui, c'était cette gentillesse que ses traits semblaient porter. Alors, parce que cette gentillesse le mettait en confiance, Morgan osa :

— Et vous ? Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de les rejoindre ?

Le père de famille regarda les siens s'amuser sur la plage, échangeant un coucou de la main avec sa femme. Qu'est-ce que ça devait lui faire, à lui moldu, de voir les membres de sa famille partager une chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas toucher du doigt ? Comment accepter d'être un étranger dans sa propre famille ?

— Au début, j'en mourrais, mais maintenant je me dis qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure place pour les admirer.

Morgan acquiesça silencieusement. Après tout, il pouvait comprendre. Il adorait regarder Jude depuis les gradins.

— Maintenant, je sais que ce que je leur ai apporté a été une richesse, et tant pis si je ne peux pas monter sur un balai. Mes trois garçons sont atypiques et exceptionnels.

 _Mes trois garçons._ Il considérait Jude comme un garçon. Si, d'extérieur, on pouvait penser que Makoto était le ciment de cette famille, Morgan venait de comprendre qu'en réalité, Damian était le pilier. Discret, plein de générosité et de gentillesse, il était extrêmement ouvert et compréhensif. Tous les deux commentèrent le reste du match en échangeant de temps à autre des réflexions sur plein d'autres sujets. Damian Harkwood avait l'esprit aussi diffus que celui de Morgan, et celui-ci adorait discuter avec lui. Éclectique, libres et curieux de tout, il passèrent un temps très agréable, et quand Makoto et ses fils revinrent vers eux, complètement épuisés mais heureux, Damian tapota le dos du jeune homme en lui disant :

— Il faut absolument que tu viennes plus souvent me tenir compagnie, Morgan. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse parler des religions animistes d'Amérique du Sud.

— Aucun problème, M. Harkwood !

Jude observa son père et son ami en plissant les yeux. Les cheveux dans le vent, tenant son balai d'une main, il était habillé d'un stupide pantalon de Quidditch que Morgan s'obligea à lâcher du regard, et d'un col roulé aux couleurs de Serdaigle qui embrassait amoureusement sa fine silhouette. Là, à côté de ses deux frères, c'était flagrant qu'il leur ressemblait, comme une combinaison bizarre des deux individus. Bizarrement, il avait gardé une tête de moins qu'eux. Comme pour rester dans cette position de petit dernier. Jonas s'étala sur le sable à côté de Morgan sans aucune élégance. Makoto et Jacob restèrent debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, rejoint par Damian qui se releva en s'époussetant. Tous les trois retournèrent se mettre au chaud, Damian annonçant qu'il allait préparer le goûter. Jude, lui, s'installa de l'autre côté de Morgan pour la plus grande joie de ce dernier.

— Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi vous avez parlé tous les deux, soupira Jude.

— Moi je veux savoir quelle équipe tu soutiens, Morgan Lachlan, lança Jonas en pointant le garçon du doigt.

— Je t'ai dit de le laisser tranquille !

— Les Tornades, balbutia Morgan.

Les yeux de Jonas pétillèrent et il se redressa. Merci Scott.

— Ah tu vois qu'il connaît des choses ! Tu les as vues à leur dernier match ? Absolument magnifique ! C'était...

— Jo, si tu dérives encore sur ton ex qui a joué dans cette équipe, je te jure que je te frappe.

Morgan serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire tant l'air exagérément surpris qu'afficha Jonas était comique. Le jeune homme se releva tel un prince, regarda son benjamin de haut en bas et, à la manière d'une diva, s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Il hurla sans se retourner :

— Y'a des choses qui vont se payer !

Jude secoua la tête et s'assit à côté de Morgan, qui laissa échapper un rire.

— Ma famille est complètement dingue, soupira Jude.

— T'as pas encore rencontré mon père, rigola Morgan.

Il sentit Jude se tendre à côté de lui. Il osa tendre son bras pour lui frotter gentiment le dos.

— Ça va ?

Jude eut un sourire un peu tendu.

— J'ai peur de ne pas m'entendre aussi bien que toi avec ma famille.

Morgan grimaça en pensant à Riley, sa jumelle au caractère de feu. Il s'était juré de faire attention à son ami et de lui faire découvrir plein de choses.

— Tu réussis tellement bien à t'accommoder ici alors que ça ne fait même pas une journée...

— Tu trouves ?

Jude roula des yeux. Dorés.

— Tu te fous de moi Lachlan, mon père ne jure que par toi, Jo envisage déjà de te coincer dans un coin pour te parler, ma mère ne t'a pas fait ses yeux de harpie... J'attends le moment où Jake va venir me dire qu'il est tombé fou amoureux de toi.

— C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal... Je plaisante, je plaisante, se ravisa-t-il quand Jude le fusilla du regard.

Le vent soufflait sur la plage, charriant le sable avec lui, et Morgan protégea son visage du bras. Il faisait plutôt froid, le ciel gris menaçait de laisser une pluie torrentielle s'échapper à tout moment. Morgan avait envie de rentrer, mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir être seul avec Jude. Et s'il était là, même s'il se cachait derrière l'excuse que son père lui fournissait sans le vouloir, c'était pour passer du temps avec Jude et apprendre à le connaître encore plus. Jude n'avait pas l'air franchement décidé à bouger non plus, même s'il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui en les entourant de ses bras pour se tenir plus chaud, les yeux perdus dans la mer agitée. Son silence ne gênait pas Morgan. Il avait l'habitude. Entre deux bourrasques, Jude finit par lâcher :

— Je suis quand même content que tu sois là.

Morgan lui adressa un sourire sans doute trop grand et trop rayonnant, et lui répondit :

— Moi aussi.


	12. Chapter 12

C'était quelque chose d'étrange d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Dans son cocon. Le soir arrivant, au moment d'aller dormir, il s'était trouvé un peu gêné quand Morgan s'était encore attardé sur les photo qui décoraient l'un de ses murs, près de son lit. Il était dans son intimité. Jude se racla la gorge, pyjama en main, et dit :

— Je vais dans la salle de bains pour...

Morgan eut un sourire en acquiesçant. Ce type devait sérieusement arrêter de sourire. En se retrouvant devant le miroir de la salle de bains, Jude remarqua que ses yeux avaient de nouveau pris une couleur dorée, et que ses cheveux s'étaient légèrement éclaircis. Il soupira. Il maîtrisait de moins en moins son corps et ça l'inquiétait. Il se dit d'en parler le lendemain à son frère aîné, avant que celui-ci ne reparte travailler à Londres. Jake pouvait l'aider à comprendre. Il se changea, rapidement, mais était trop fatigué pour changer de nouveau son corps dans son carcan quotidien. En revenant dans sa chambre, Morgan s'était changé et regardait attentivement les titres de sa bibliothèque. Jude se sentit mis à nu, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était désagréable ou non. Morgan avait simplement enfilé un vieux t-shirt et un pantalon élimé, son sac à dos bien posé au pied de son lit.

— Je n'ai pas autant de bouquins, je suis jaloux, dit-il simplement.

— Ah bon ? Je pensais que t'avais une chambre avec trois tonnes de dictionnaires de Runes et de manuels de sortilèges.

— Je n'ai pas de chambre.

Jude fronça les sourcils.

— Tu n'as jamais...

Morgan se retourna et s'allongea sur le lit qui lui avait donné.

— On a toujours bougé. Mon père a toujours loué des petites chambres entre chaque mission.

Il lui disait ça le plus naturellement du monde, comme si c'était ordinaire, et Jude papillonna des yeux en réalisant à quel point la vie de Morgan avait été différente de la sienne. Le plus impressionnant fut de constater qu'il n'avait plus peur de ça. Il était impatient de voir comment il évoluait et dans quel monde il vivait. Il était curieux de découvertes, c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps, et c'était une sensation complètement nouvelle. Il ouvrit la couette pour s'installer dessous, regardant le plafond.

— T'as jamais eu envie de te poser ?

— Oh si. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille comme la tienne, mais d'un autre côté, je vis des trucs tellement géniaux...

— Je comprends. Tout le monde a toujours voulu avoir une mère qui te réprimandes en japonais, plaisanta Jude.

Morgan eut un petit rire. Jude ressentit une petite fierté d'en être l'auteur. Et puis, parce que Morgan le lui demanda, il lui raconta plein de morceaux de son enfance, le faisant rire encore. Morgan lui en raconta aussi, à mi-voix, parce que c'était l'heure du couvre-feu annoncé par Makoto.– malgré l'âge de ses fils, elle imposait toujours cette règle pour le bien de leur sommeil. C'était quelque chose que Jude n'avait jamais fait. Parler avec quelqu'un sous une couette, en pleine nuit, étouffer ses rires des mains pour éviter de se faire entendre. Et il adorait ça. Cette sensation de liberté, de légèreté. Ce bien-être d'une douceur addictive.

Et de fil en aiguilles, la discussion dériva sur des sujets plus sérieux.

— Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de repartir au Cambodge, lâcha Morgan.

Jude faillit tomber de son lit.

— Lachlan tu déconnes ? C'est inscrit dans tes gènes, tu rêves de...

— Attends, je reformule, je suis fatigué : je me disais que je pouvais peut-être attendre un peu avant de repartir en fouilles. Avoir des diplômes. Me poser quelque part, un petit peu.

Jude ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça faisait de ne pas avoir de chez soi stable.

— Chez moi, c'est Riley et mon père, mais... je sais pas. J'ai envie de voir autre chose. D'autres gens.

— Ne me dis pas que tu veux devenir un ennuyeux fonctionnaire de bureau.

Morgan dût retenir un énorme éclat de rire dans son oreiller. Et Jude aussi. Quand Morgan se calma, il reprit :

— Peut-être que je serais mieux payé avec un diplôme, et peut-être que je rencontrerais quelqu'un aussi...

Jude fronça des sourcils dans le noir. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire, là. Ne sachant pas comment retenir l'amertume de sa voix, il répondit :

— Faudrait que cette personne accepte que tu partes tous les quatre matins à l'autre bout de la planète. J'ai beau être complètement nul en la matière, mais je crois que ce n'est pas une très bonne base.

Morgan sembla accuser le coup en silence.

— Ouais. T'as raison.

Un ange passa. Puis, d'après le bruit des draps, Jude devina que son ami s'était retourné.

— Je suis crevé... à demain.

— À dans quelques heures, tenta Jude.

Mais la plaisanterie ne prit pas. Jude passa le reste de sa nuit à se demander ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

* * *

Morgan avait été étrange, les deux jours où il était resté. Un peu plus distant. Pourtant, il s'était mis dans la poche toute la famille de Jude, qui après son départ chantait ses louanges et se demandait comment une personne aussi adorable avait pu approcher Jude. Quand il était reparti, au milieu de la cheminé avec la lanière de son sac à dos sur l'épaule, il avait donneur petit sourire triste à Jude. Un sourire que Jude avait cherché à comprendre sans y parvenir. Et ça le perturbait plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer. Il ne réussissait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, et c'était terriblement perturbant.

Comme prévu, sa famille et lui s'était préparés pour se rendre au Japon, chez les Kobayashi. Jude avait empaqueté les cadeaux prévus pour ses cousins, oncles, tantes, et grands-parents dans un sac agrandi par ensorcellement. Avec un soupir, il ferma sa valise où il avait entassé vêtements et affaires de cours pour s'occuper. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce pèlerinage annuel. Et sa mère, qui passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, le savait.

— Ça va aller ?

Jude haussa les sourcils et roula des yeux. Non, ça n'allait pas aller.

— Oh, je vais passer mon temps à ignorer la tante Miko, mais ça va bien se passer.

Makoto vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils.

— Je suis vraiment fière que tu viennes tous les ans malgré tout ce que tu endures, et je t'assure que cette année non plus, je ne laisserais personne t'insulter.

Jude baissa la tête. Dans la famille conservatrice de sa mère, on acceptait mal que la petite fille qu'elle ait mis au monde soit en réalité un garçon, et tous les ans, Jude devait affronter les remarques et les cadeaux dédiés à le ramener « dans le droit chemin ». Sa mère s'indignait et le défendait bec et ongles, quitte à se mettre ses frères et soeurs à dos. Et tous les ans, les festivités étaient gâchées par cette ambiance détestable dont Jude se sentait coupable. Mais cette année, il allait pouvoir écourter son séjour grâce à Morgan.

— Je sais maman.

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle, et Jude la rejoignit. Makoto attrapa les mains de son fils qu'elle serra.

— Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies rencontré ce garçon.

— Mais...?

Parce qu'il attendait la suite. Sa mère avait toujours des tonnes de recommandations, était une méfiante née, et surprotégeait son dernier fils comme une lionne. Elle eut un regard doux et un sourire tout en sérénité, comme elle en avait rarement. Une vague de bien-être envahi Jude : sa mère était là, toujours.

— Il n'y a pas de mais. Fais attention à lui, il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, et je sais à quel point tu peux être désagréable.

— Il paraît que je tiens ça de ma mère.

Makoto lui envoya un regard qu'elle voulut noir, mais qui pétillait d'amusement.

— Morgan viendra te chercher, alors ?

Jude hocha la tête et expliqua. Morgan devait le rejoindre à Kyoto, un endroit qu'il connaissait, pour ensuite transplaner sur le site de fouilles de son père. Il avait hâte mais peur en même temps de ce moment. Makoto tapota le dos de son fils, et ils se levèrent. Il était temps.

Au salon, Jonas et Damian les attendait. Jacob, retourné au travail depuis deux jours, devait arriver le lendemain dans la demeure familiale. Habillés de leurs manteaux, armés de leurs valises. Damian se voulait rassurant, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à cacher la moindre de ses émotions et comme d'habitude, laissait transparaître une légère inquiétude. L'habituel sourire de Jonas avait fané et ses traits s'étaient tirés. La tension provoquée par l'incompréhension des Kobayashi envers Jude les empoisonnait tous, et Jude se sentait responsable de tout ça. S'il était normal, peut-être que tous auraient une bonne relation les uns avec les autres.

— Rendez-vous dans trente secondes, déclara Makoto.

Et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

— Alors, c'était comment chez ton coincé ?

Morgan roula des yeux. Il détestait quand sa jumelle parlait de Jude de cette façon.

— Assez bien pour que ce petit génie nous rejoigne, le reste, on s'en fiche, intervint leur père.

Joshua Lachlan, penché sur une fresque ancienne qu'il regardait à l'aide de lunettes grossissantes devant les yeux, prenait des notes d'une main frénétique tout en suivant la conversation de ses enfants. Grand, ses vêtements pratiques de baroudeur plein de poussière, une barbe de trois jours lui mangeant les joues et le menton et ses cheveux bruns et drus toujours en désordre, il était le cliché des aventuriers toujours en mouvement, les pensées occupées par de grands projets de découvertes.

Riley soupira. Elle grimpa du trou où ils étaient pour s'éloigner vers la forêt attenante.

— T'en fais pas, dit Joshua, c'est juste qu'elle s'inquiète et qu'elle est trop fière pour le dire.

Il avait cette façon désarmante de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans aucun filtre. Morgan leva les sourcils et leva la tête de sa traduction.

— Mais de quoi elle s'inquiète ?

Son père mis un peu de temps à lui répondre, captivé par un détail de la fresque qu'il étudiait. Morgan avait l'habitude. La passion de son père s'était transmise.

— Elle s'inquiète toujours pour toi, Mo. C'est ça, les soeurs. Enfin, je crois.

Il était fils unique, n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, et ça c'était empiré quand ses parents avaient trouvé la mort des années plus tôt, en croisant le chemin de Mangemorts. Joshua refusait d'en parler. Il refusait également de parler de la mère de ses enfants, partie avant même qu'ils soient en âge de se souvenir d'elle. Pour lui, il n'y avait que lui et ses enfants face au reste du monde. Il se souciait des autres comme d'une guigne.

— Elle m'a dit qu'il avait un sale caractère et qu'il t'avait très mal traité au début, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Morgan inspira. Bien sûr qu'elle lui avait dit.

— C'est rien, c'est une façon qu'il...

Joshua se retourna vers son fils, et remonta ses lunettes grossissantes.

— Mo, je ne t'ai pas élevé pour qu'on te marche sur les pieds.

— Tu m'as élevé pour que je reprenne ton héritage, je sais tout ça.

— Tu es un être exceptionnel, mon fils. Doté d'une intelligence incroyable, d'une curiosité encore plus dévorante que la mienne, et je t'ai entraîné à faire face à tout ce qui peut t'arrêter. Il est hors de question que tu te laisses rabaisser.

Morgan mordit ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler et contenir la colère qui montait doucement en lui.

— Papa, je sais. Il est juste très méfiant et il en a bavé dans sa vie, okay ? C'est normal qu'il ait agit comme ça.

Son père fit une moue bizarre, celle qu'il arborait en pleine réflexion.

— Okay, c'est recevable.

Il redescendit ses lunettes sur ses yeux et recommença à travailler. Il pouvait passer des heures en silence, à marmonner uniquement pour lui-même ses observations, se coupant de tout et de tout le monde. Morgan ressassa les mots de son père, qu'il avait pourtant entendu des milliers de fois.

— Papa, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si je voulais rester à Londres, pour avoir des diplômes ?

Son père ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Je te dirais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour devenir le meilleur Briseur de sorts. Mais que je ne t'en empêcherait pas. Ta soeur, par contre...

Morgan soupira, baissant le nez sur son calepin pour reproduire un symbole. Riley le suivait partout, où qu'il aille, pour le protéger. Comme s'il en avait encore besoin.

— Elle n'est pas obligée de venir avec moi.

Ils avaient dix-sept ans, bon sang ! Ils pouvaient vivre détachés l'un de l'autre, un peu, tout de même ! Il ne disait rien quand elle se baladait dans la Forêt interdite, il ne disait rien sur le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait fréquenté pour aussitôt les laisser tomber, il lui fichait une paix royale, alors pourquoi elle n'en faisait pas de même ?

— Tu t'arrangeras avec elle.

Belle façon de se débarrasser du problème, comme d'habitude...

— Mais n'oublies pas que tu es libre de tes choix. Personne ne doit t'amputer de ta liberté, Mo.

Morgan médita, les yeux fixés sur le dos de son père.


	13. Chapter 13

Jude ne supportait déjà plus l'ambiance de la maisonnée. Pourtant, il était arrivé la veille chez les Kobayashi, encadré jalousement par ses parents. Jacob était arrivé un peu plus tôt et avait déjà pris possession de la chambre qui leur était attribuée, à ses frères et lui. Jude avait eu du mal à en sortir, mais Jonas et quelques cousins agréables avait un peu insisté pour qu'il les rejoigne.

Alors il était sorti dans Kyoto la veille du Nouvel An. Dans les rues bondées, agitées d'une foule heureuse, le bras tiré par son Jonas, en train de goûter au mochi que lui tendait son cousin Kyosuke, papotait avec sa cousine Reiko. Il oubliait souvent à quel point il aimait ce pays, sa culture, ses habitants, l'ambiance. Certes, les densités de populations forçaient à se marcher dessus et ça pouvait paraître assez perturbant au départ, mais la politesse était telle que tout se passait sans accroche. Quel changement !

Ils s'étaient posé tous les quatre dans un café moldu, et Reiko avait réservé une table en posant simplement son sac à main dessus. Chose impensable à Londres. Kyosuke et Reiko avait raconté leur frasques universitaires, Jonas avait embrayé sur sa saison de Quidditch, et Jude avait simplement écouté. Il aurait continué, jusqu'à ce que Jonas ouvre sa grande bouche et raconte qu'il s'était fait un ami. Que cet ami était venu les voir. Et qu'il viendrait le chercher après le Nouvel An. Jude lui lança un regard noir, mais cela n'avait jamais marché sur le cadet des Harkwood, qui continua de plus belle. Reiko avait eu l'air ravie, et avait posé plein de questions, tandis que Kyosuke avait gentiment raillé son cousin avec Jonas. Ils avaient continué leur promenade dans le Kyoto sorcier, où Reiko avait ses habitudes et où Jude s'était procuré un alphabet runique japonais. En tombant dessus, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Morgan plus jeune, traînant dans ce quartier à la recherche de quelque chose de similaire.

Jude avait oublié à quel point il adorait Reiko et Kyosuke. Ils comprenaient. Et c'était tout ce que Jude demandait. Il avait oublié leurs moments de complicité, si nombreux au fil des années, ternis par leur tante commune, Norie, qui passait son temps à lancer piques et des remarques acides censées remettre Jude dans le droit chemin. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là. En rentrant à la grande demeure familiale, Jude sentit son coeur beaucoup plus léger qu'auparavant. Il supportait plus facilement les festivités du soir, les regards noirs de certains et les remarques déplacées. Makoto remit chacun à sa place, à chaque fois, ne manquant pas de se disputer avec sa mère qui ne voulait absolument pas de vagues.

— Et bien, dis aux autres d'arrêter d'insulter ma famille, avait embrayé Makoto.

S'en était ensuivie une longue dispute en cuisine à trois têtes entre Makoto, sa plus vieille soeur, Norie, et leur mère tentant de calmer le jeu. Comme à chaque fois, Jude s'était senti coupable. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Reiko, il était allé prendre l'air, et n'avait pas voulu être accompagné. Il était encore dans les rues quand le décompte avait commencé, s'était volontairement perdu pour ne pas être retrouvé.

Les mains dans les poches, le nez derrière son écharpe Serdaigle pour se protéger du froid, il commença sans enthousiasme le décompte du Nouvel An, essayant d'oublier le bazar que sa présence avait encore produit chez lui, essayant d'oublier qu'il était sans doute recherché, essayant de s'oublier.

Les feux d'artifices explosèrent. C'est quand il leva les yeux vers le ciel et que sa vision se brouilla qu'il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

* * *

Morgan serra les dents. Il venait de transplaner dans un endroit assez protégé du Kyoto sorcier et devait rejoindre Jude au rendez-vous qu'ils s'éteint fixé dans un endroit qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Il adorait le Japon et avait visité la plupart de ses grandes villes, si bien que ça ne posait pas de souci pour lui. Il baragouinait un petit peu la langue, parce que maîtriser la langue actuelle pouvait aider à comprendre le système ancien sur lequel elle était fondée.

Il passa plusieurs rues, attirant les regards par son type occidental et ses vêtements de baroudeur qu'il avait pourtant nettoyé. Jude avait refusé de le rencontrer dans sa famille maternelle, et ne s'était pas étalé sur le sujet. Du peu qu'il avait appris, Morgan savait que les Kobayashi étaient une vieille famille sorcière plutôt conservatrice, et que Jude s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Morgan s'installa au Yagamato's Kafe et attendit. Il était venu en avance. Il avait un peu d'appréhension à revoir Jude, se remémorant sans cesse les mots prononcés un peu durement le soir de son arrivée.

Faudrait que cette personne accepte que tu partes tous les quatre matins à l'autre bout de la planète. J'ai beau être complètement nul en la matière, mais je crois que ce n'est pas une très bonne base.

Tout était dit. Jude ne le suivrait jamais s'il adoptait le métier qui le faisait pourtant vibrer. Qu'importe qu'il retarde l'échéance en se posant quelques années pour faire des études, Jude refuserait de l'attendre. Jude était fait pour une vie tranquille, sans trop de surprise et encadrée par des habitudes. Morgan n'avait rien à faire là.

Installé près de la baie vitrée, il reconnut la silhouette de Jude dans la foule, encadré par deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui fit signe, et de loin, Jude lui répondit d'un geste de la main. Tous les trois rentrèrent dans l'établissement et vinrent s'installer à la table de Morgan.

— Salut Mo, je te présente Kyosuke et Reiko, mes deux cousins.

La jeune fille le salua d'un coup de tête et le jeune homme le regarda intensément. Il dit quelque mots, trop rapides pour Morgan, à Jude, qui traduisit :

— Kyosuke dit que vous vous êtes rencontrés.

Morgan haussa les épaules et se gratta l'arrière du cou. Il l'avait reconnu. Jude plissa les yeux, comprenant quelque chose, mais se tut, et embraya sur une traduction pour la conversation que sa cousine voulait absolument mener avec Morgan. Que Jude lui présente beaucoup de personnes importantes pour lui en peu de temps brouillait un peu Morgan : qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, au juste ? Se rapprocher ? Pourquoi, ne lui avait-il pas laisser sous-entendre que ce n'était pas possible...?

Ils se quittèrent une bonne heure plus tard après avoir réglé, et après les embrassades entre Jude et ses cousins. Jude, armé de son sac à dos, suivit Morgan jusqu'à un endroit plus tranquille pour transplaner. Avec le bavardage de Reiko, ils avaient finalement peu échangé. Ce n'était que maintenant que Morgan s'aperçut de petits changements : les yeux de Jude avaient viré au gris, et il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours venir ? dit-il doucement.

Jude s'immobilisa.

— Pourquoi ? C'est plus possible ?

Perçait dans sa voix une sorte de frayeur.

— Non, non, c'est juste que tu es fatigué, et je ne voudrais pas...

Jude renâcla.

— Je serais mieux loin d'ici, ne t'inquiète pas.

Morgan ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander, mais se ravisa. Jude lui en parlerait en temps voulu.

— D'ailleurs, d'où est-ce que tu connais Kyosuke ?

L'apprenti Briseur de sorts se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Euh... Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler mais... Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai raconté, que je me suis perdu ici et... C'est Kyosuke qui m'a aidé. Et... bref.

Jude se tendit.

— Ne me dis pas qu'il a couché avec toi alors que tu étais mineur.

Il avait compris. C'était discréditer l'intelligence et la perspicacité de Jude que de penser lui cacher des choses. Jude s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais Morgan le retint.

— Laisse-moi, je vais lui apprendre quelques petites choses...

— Eh j'étais consentant, okay ?

— On ne fait pas ça, c'est tout !

— Ça fait quelques années maintenant, franchement, c'est pas grave !

Jude ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mû par une colère que Morgan ne comprenait pas. En croisant le regard de son ami, celui de Jude devint doré.

— Je lui ressemble ? demanda Jude.

Morgan, interdit pendant plusieurs petites secondes, se fendit d'un sourire.

— Tu ne ressembles à personne d'autre, Jude.

Son oeil averti vit les minuscules changements qui s'opéraient sur le visage de Jude : la mâchoire qui devenait plus droite, les traits plus anguleux, le front plus haut...

— Tu fous quoi, là ? s'effraya Morgan.

Jude se toucha le visage, et prit peur. Aussitôt, ses traits habituels revinrent.

— Rien. On y va ?

Morgan, suspicieux, leva lentement la main, à laquelle Jude s'accrocha. En une seconde, ils disparurent.

* * *

Il était en colère. Pour quelle raison, il ne pouvait pas précisément le dire. Et ça l'énervait encore plus. Leur arrivée fut brutale et Jude, en lâchant la main de Morgan, tomba par terre. Son ami avait davantage l'habitude que lui de transplaner, si bien qu'il n'avait pas la tête qui tournait ni les tripes aux bords des lèvres. Jude se redressa sur les coudes pour vomir. Morgan, accroupi à côté de lui, passa une main compatissante dans son dos, que Jude écarta dans un réflexe colérique. Il vit un éclair blessé passer dans le regard de son ami, et voulut s'excuser aussitôt mais n'en eut pas le temps.

— Ah. Salut.

Évidemment. Jude s'essuyait la bouche d'un revers de main quand Riley Lachlan apparut, fière amazone moderne dans ses habits d'aventurière, ses cheveux roux relevés en une queue de cheval sauvage. Le seul contact qu'il avait eut avec la jumelle maléfique de son ami datait du début d'année, et depuis, ils s'étaient juste échangés des regards froids de loin. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et lui ne pouvait pas l'encadrer.

— Papa vous attend là-bas, dit-elle en accompagnant ses mots d'un coup de menton.

Elle partit aussitôt du côté inverse qu'elle avait désigné, laissant son jumeau avec un air désolé de chien battu au visage.

— Elle doit pas être dans un bon jour, marmonna-t-il.

— C'est moi, ou dès qu'elle me voit, c'est pas un bon jour ?

Morgan n'essaya même pas de nier et releva simplement les épaules dans une veine tentative d'excuser sa soeur. Il se releva, lui fit signe de le suivre et Jude lui embraya le pas. Le Serdaigle serra la main qu'il avait sur la lanière de son sac à dos, comme pour garder un point d'ancrage alors qu'il regardait, le nez en l'air, les arbres de cette forêt tropicale luxuriante obscurcir le ciel.

— Attention où tu marches, le prévint Morgan.

Jude baissa aussitôt les yeux vers le sol : les racines ressortaient de la terre pour y retourner quelques mètres plus loin. Il souleva la jambe pour en passer une, mais celle-ci se bougea et s'enroula autour de sa cheville pour le faire tomber. Morgan se retourna, dégaina sa baguette qui envoya une étincelle à la branche. Jude sentit sa cheville être libérée, et retrouva son équilibre.

— Les arbres sont farceurs ici, faut faire attention. Désolé.

D'habitude, Morgan serait aussitôt venu l'aider à se relever. D'habitude, il aurait attendu que Jude le rattrape pour repartir. Mais le garçon se retourna et continua sans un mot de plus, continuant d'évoluer dans la végétation dense comme s'il marchait au milieu de la cour de Poudlard. Jude redoubla de précautions, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par l'aisance que Morgan avait dans ce milieu. Il se sentit idiot et avait l'impression d'être un poids, ce qu'il détestait. Morgan s'arrêta soudainement, sortit sa baguette et marmonna une incantation. Jude reconnut un charme de protection. Peu à peu, se matérialisant dans ce qui n'était qu'une suite d'arbres tordus, apparut un ensemble de vieilles pierres verdissantes qui devait auparavant former un bâtiment énorme et majestueux. Les personnes auparavant dissimulées par le charme saluèrent Morgan avec d'énormes sourires et des gestes de la main. Un peu plus loin, Jude aperçut un amas de tentes. Des sorciers allaient et venaient, armés de brouettes, de travaux de dessins qui se mouvaient sur le papier, discutaient en regardant tout autour d'eux. Des trous dans le sol avaient été faits, prouvant qu'ils se trouvaient bel et bien sur un chantier de fouilles archéologiques sorcières. Un petit village prenait vie au beau milieu de la forêt tropicale cambodgienne, un fouillis fourmillant d'animation. Morgan sourit en se tournant vers son ami :

— Bienvenue sur le chantier, Jude.

Là, alors que Morgan lui souriait, Jude sentit qu'il devait le faire. S'excuser. Parce que les derniers jours qu'il avait passé avaient été douloureux, parce qu'il avait été d'un seul coup jaloux que Kyosuke ait connu Morgan avant lui, parce que plein de mauvaises choses se bousculaient en lui, mais qu'il n'avait aucune raison de les rejeter sur Morgan, et que ses gestes avaient dépassés sa pensées tout à l'heure. Il voulait vraiment le faire, parce que Morgan avec cette air plein de gentillesse et ces yeux pleins de douceur avait la capacité incroyable de rendre Jude complètement mou à l'intérieur. Il avait plus que tout envie de lui faire plaisir et de donner à ce visage la chaleur qui lui allait si bien.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, il fut d'un seul coup serré dans des bras inconnu et soulevé de terre.

— Papa ! râla Morgan.

— Enchanté, Jude Harkwood !

Jude fut reposé à terre et eut un mouvement de recul. C'était quoi, ça ? Apparemment, c'était Joshua Lachlan. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le corps mince et sculpté par des années de marche et d'exercice, une barbe qui n'avait pas vu de rasoir depuis au moins une semaine, des cheveux fous poivre et sel, des yeux agrandis par les lunettes grossissantes fixés sur son nez, habillé comme un Indiana Jones et plein de poussière, le plus grand Briseur de sorts de sa génération venait de prendre Jude dans ses bras sans aucune autre forme de procès.

— Jude, mon père, mon père, Jude, soupira Morgan.

— J'espère que tu as faim, nous t'attendions pour manger !

Joshua Lachlan entraîna le nouveau venu à l'intérieur du camp, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait l'un de ses collaborateurs ou ouvrier pour lui présenter Jude. Le jeune homme se demanda pendant quelques minutes ce qu'il faisait ici, et s'il avait choisi la meilleure solution, mais quand il vit Morgan lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois, l'exaspération ne pouvant cacher l'amour qu'il portait à son géniteur, Morgan si calme et si adorable râler et se cacher le visage de honte, alors il décida que cela valait bien la peine de se sacrifier à Joshua.


	14. Chapter 14

Joshua et son équipe avait dressé une énorme table pleine de plats locaux, que Jude, apparemment, ne connaissait pas du tout. Il n'osait rien demander à Morgan, mais celui-ci sentit son ami se tendre devant autant de monde et autant de nouveautés à la fois. Alors, parce que Morgan était bien trop gentil et bien trop faible, il se penchait vers lui pour lui expliquer, pour lui conseiller des mélanges et lui déconseiller d'autres... Et puis, bon sang, ses iris étaient d'un doré pétillant dans la nuit tombante et Morgan avait simplement beaucoup trop de mal à les lâcher. Il avait rapidement compris que le doré, chez Jude, équivalait à un certain bien-être, si bien que le voir dans ses yeux rassurait. Après tout, cela voulait dire qu'il était tout de même bien ici, non ?

Plusieurs fois, des collaborateurs de son père l'abordèrent pour discuter travail, mais Morgan revenait toujours à Jude. Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser seul dans cet environnement inconnu, et savait que son ami avait tendance à ressembler beaucoup de stresse face aux situations nouvelles. Plusieurs fois, Jude fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se retint. Malgré sa curiosité, Morgan n'insista pas.

Alors que son père avait entamé son registre de chansons paillardes et l'augmentant de quelques nouvelles du cru local, Morgan décida qu'il était temps d'emmener Jude un peu plus loin. Il eut un regard vers sa soeur, encore en train d'arnaquer les gens avec ses tours de jeux de cartes magiques, que Riley intercepta. Elle lui tira la langue, avant de se concentrer de nouveau. Il se pencha vers Jude et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Tu viens ?

Le soulagement peignit les traits de Jude, qui hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent la tablée avant que Joshua finisse de rendre son fils mort de honte. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'agitation, et Morgan choisit un coin un peu plus à l'écart pour se poser et respirer l'air de la nuit. Là, éclairé par les lucioles, ils entendaient encore dans le fond beugler son père. Un petit vent nocturne et chaud faisait chuchoter les feuilles. C'était parfait. Son endroit. Il voulait le partager avec Jude, comme Jude lui avait partagé son intimité. Il n'avait pas de lieu à lui, Morgan, il n'avait que des ambiances, des décors, un sentiment de bien-être qui se déclinait à chaque instant de félicité comme celui-ci. Assis sur une branche d'arbre poussant à la verticale, il ferma les yeux pour reprendre une nouvelle inspiration. Lourde, chargée d'humidité et des odeurs de végétation, elle s'infiltra dans ses narines, et emplit ses poumons. Il sentit Jude s'installer à côté de lui, silencieusement. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes, puis Jude chuchota :

— Je suis désolé. Pour tout à l'heure. J'étais en colère mais pas contre toi.

Morgan rouvrit les paupières. Jude qui s'excusait, encore ? il fronça les sourcils, et Jude roula des yeux.

— Mais si, quand je t'ai repoussé, et... bref. Pardon.

Morgan eut un sourire, qui se répercuta chez Jude en un feu d'artifices dans les iris de Jude. Parce que c'était bien lui qui avait fait ça à Jude Harkwood, hein ? C'était bien son sourire qui donnait autant d'émotions à Jude, des émotions qu'il était incapable de retenir, n'est-ce pas ? Morgan retint sa main d'aller se balader quelque part sur le visage de Jude, retint comme il put l'envie qu'il avait de s'avancer vers lui pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, retint simplement l'énorme vague d'affection de retomber sur son ami qui n'avait rien demandé. Il se mordit les lèvres, et finit par se relever.

— On va commencer tôt demain, faut qu'on aille dormir.

Peut-être qu'il était un peu trop brutal. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez fait attention. En tout cas, Jude apparut tendu alors qu'il le suivait vers les tentes, et resta silencieux quand Morgan le fit entrer dans la sienne. Agrandie par magie, il avait métamorphosé son lit simple en lit superposés.

— Haut ou bas ?

Mais Jude ne regardait pas les lits. Son intérêt se portait sur la planche étalée sur deux solides tréteaux de bois qui lui servait de bureau, et qui était encombré de papiers, photographies, manuels et autre outils de travail. Il avait même accroché une très vieille photographie de son père, sa soeur et lui, sur le premier chantier de fouilles où il les avait emmené, à l'âge de quatre ans et demi. Lui, coiffé du casque d'explorateur de son père trop grand, les poings sur les hanches, mesurant à peine la taille des jambes de Joshua qui portait sa fille dans ses bras, tous les deux faisant de grands coucous à la personne qui prenait la photo. Joshua n'avait jamais dit aux jumeaux qui était derrière l'objectif, et si Morgan avait longtemps pensé qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, il savait à présent que ce n'était pas le cas. En réalité, Joshua avait commencé à les emmener partout juste après que sa femme l'ait quitté. Morgan, en voyant les rides qui commençaient à ourler les yeux de son père et les cernes qu'il arborait sur la photographie avait fini par deviné qu'au moment de la photographie, Joshua faisait semblant d'aller bien. Qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de les emmener avec lui pour ne pas les laisser seuls, qu'il avait dû improviser face au cataclysme dans lequel l'envolée de sa femme l'avait plongé. Les avait plongé avait dû mettre tout ça de côté pour les élever.

— Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta mère, remarqua Jude, qui regardait la photographie fétiche.

— Je ne la connais pas. Je ne me souviens pas d'elle, elle est partie, et mon père refuse de nous en parler.

Jamais il n'avait vu son père avec une autre femme. Jamais il n'avait plus évoqué cette femme qu'était leur mère, cette inconnue qui leur avait donné la vie.

— Un mauvais psy te dira que ça explique pourquoi je suis gay, rigola-t-il à moitié.

Jude ne rebondit pas sur sa blague de goût douteux. Il se retourna, plongea ses yeux d'une couleur grise dans ceux de Morgan, et frotta la paume de sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme, dans un geste plein de sollicitude. C'était rare que Jude laisse ses sentiments transparaître avec aussi peu de filtre, et Morgan se tendit, parce que l'envie de l'embrasser revenait au galop. Il eut un rire sans joie.

— Ça fait longtemps, tu sais, c'est pas grave.

Jude eut un sourire gêné et récupéra sa main, même si Morgan aurait bien aimé qu'il la laisse. Afin de ne pas laisser un silence lourd et pesant passer, le jeune homme proposa aussitôt :

— Lit du haut ou lit du bas ?

Jude sembla ne pas l'écouter, et la façon dont il ancrait son regard dans celui de Morgan fit frissonner l'apprenti baroudeur. Finalement, Jude finit par lâcher :

— Lit du haut.

* * *

Le soleil filtra à travers la toile de la tente et fit échouer un de ses rayons sur le visage de Jude. Il avait l'air de faire déjà chaud, Morgan l'avait prévenu : en moyenne une bonne vingtaine de degré en cette saison. En se réveillant, il savait exactement où il se trouvait, et bizarrement, il ressentit une énorme vague de sérénité. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête en regardant en bas. Déjà debout, penché sur la planche qui lui servait de bureau, Morgan s'affairait avec trois manuel et une dizaine de photographies à une traduction. Tapotant de sa main libre sur son genou, alors qu'il tapait du pied sur le sol de l'autre jambe, son ami était en pleine concentration. Il lui avait dit qu'à cause des températures, tout le monde se levait à cinq heures pour être prêts à travailler une heure plus tard. Jude ne put empêcher un sourire calme de tirer ses lèvres : Morgan ne changeait pas.

— Pourquoi tu regardes des photos alors que tu pourrais aller sur place ? demanda Jude d'une voix encore un peu éraillée par le sommeil.

Morgan sursauta avant de se retourner. Le sourire qu'il afficha était solaire, et Jude se surprit à ressentir un afflux de bien-être.

— Je me disais que si tu te réveillais dans un endroit inconnu sans personne, ça t'aurait fait bizarre.

Jude roula des yeux.

— C'est bon, j'ai plus trois ans non plus.

Il se releva sur les coudes. Morgan, lui, cherchait quelque chose dans son sac sans fond. Il en ressortit un vieux pantalon en toile plein de poches et un grand t-shirt délavé orné du slogan _History is Magic_. Il afficha un air désolé en regardant Jude.

— J'ai oublié de te dire de prendre de vieilles fringues pour le chantier, du coup je peux te passer les miennes...

Jude releva les sourcils, en se disant qu'il allait certainement nager dans ces habits, et pour cause : Morgan avait un corps beaucoup plus musculeux que le sien.

— Un sort de réduction et ce sera bon, constata-t-il. Merci.

Morgan se détendit, certainement soulagé, et Jude sourit. Voir Morgan de bonne humeur, c'était comme voir le soleil monter dans la nuit et donner au ciel de l'aube de couleurs éclatantes. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Morgan détourna le regard en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Gêné. Pourquoi ? Jude s'était excusé, pourtant la veille...

— Okay, alors je te laisse te changer, si tu veux prendre un petit-déjeuner, je t'ai gardé un peu de soupe, là. Je t'attends du côté de l'ancien temple.

Avant qu'il ne détale, Jude l'appela :

— Mo !

Celui-ci se retourna.

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Jude très sérieusement.

Morgan eut un air peiné, rapidement chassé par un sourire. Trop tard, Jude avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Rien du tout, t'inquiète. Prépare-toi à rencontrer Joshua Lachlan dans son élément naturel. Spoiler : ça va te surprendre.

Jude rit, et Morgan disparut dehors.

* * *

Quand Jude vint vers eux, habillé des vêtements que Morgan lui avait prêtés, les mains dans les poches et un léger sourire aux lèvres, il avait l'air parfaitement dans son élément. Pour avoir vécu quelques mois avec lui, Morgan savait que son ami était un être pétri d'habitudes, ces habitudes qui le rassuraient par leur cadre routinier. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un jeune homme presque à l'aise, envoyer des sourires aux gens qui le saluaient, enjamber les racines et les aspérités du sol sans râler, levant le nez en l'air pour regarder la forêt aux alentours. Morgan se mordilla les lèvres.

— Il s'est vite fait au climat, ton ami, commenta Joshua. Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était un peu coincé...

Morgan haussa les épaules. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, son père avait un sens de l'observation à toute épreuve, un atout redoutable pour son métier.

— Bonjour monsieur, s'annonça Jude.

Même sa voix avait changé. Il paraissait plus serein que d'habitude, et Morgan se demanda pourquoi. L'endroit ? Pourtant, il faisait déjà vingt-cinq degré et il n'était que neuf heures du matin... Les gens, alors ? Jude, se détendre avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un doux sourire fleura sur les lèvres de Jude, et Morgan se gratta l'arrière de la nuque en baissant le nez sur ses notes.

— Pas de formalités, appelle-moi Joshua. J'espère que tu es réveillé Jude, parce que nous planchons sur une difficulté depuis un petit moment. Morgan et moi sommes dessus depuis trop longtemps, nous avons besoin d'un regard neuf.

Pas d'entrée en matière. Joshua Lachlan était direct et allait à l'essentiel. Il avait demandé à ce que Jude vienne ici pour les aider, et ne s'embarrassait pas de savoir s'il avait bien dormi, si la nourriture cambodgienne était à son goût, ou s'il ne se faisait pas trop manger par les moustiques. Non, il s'en fichait complètement : il s'intéressait à l'intelligence de Jude uniquement.

Jude hocha la tête, montrant son accord. Il se pencha sur les croquis de Morgan, la comparant avec la fresque qu'ils étudiaient depuis plus d'une semaine, et plissa des yeux, concentré.

— Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il.

Joshua remonta ses lunettes grossissantes sur son front.

— À toi de me le dire, petit génie.

Morgan roula des yeux, et soupira. Il n'aimait pas quand son père testait les nouveaux en les déstabilisant ainsi, mais cela ne fonctionna pas avec Jude.

— D'après ce que Morgan m'a dit, cette fresque marque l'entrée d'une pièce spéciale du temple, réservée aux prêtres, mais ce qu'il y a derrière est trop étroit pour les usages religieux qu'on leur connaît.

Morgan avait tellement bassiné son ami avec ce chantier que Jude avait fini par potasser le sujet, ressortant vieux livre d'histoire de l'empire khmer de la bibliothèque.

— Et pour l'instant, vous êtes bloqués parce que vous ne parvenez pas à décharmer la protection qui l'entoure. Vous en déduisez donc que l'usage qu'on y faisait devait sans doute être important pour que le sortilège soit aussi résistant aux années.

— On a d'abord pensé que la pièce avait été rétrécie, mais tous les sorts que nous connaissons n'y font rien, compléta Morgan. On a aussi pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une petite pièce qui servait d'interchambre avant une autre pièce plus grande, mais il n'y a pas de traces derrière.

— Vous avez tenté de voir s'il s'agissait d'un sous-terrain ?

Joshua chaussa de nouveau ses lunettes grossissantes et les tapota du bout de sa baguette, enclenchant ainsi la fonction qu'il avait bidouillé et qui lui permettait de voir les traces de magie. Jude expliqua son raisonnement :

— C'est bien une partie de Yama, sur cette fresque non ? Le dieux des enfers ? Peut-être que c'était pour marquer une entrée souterraine et dissuader les gens de s'y aventurer...

Morgan s'avança et reconnut le buffle sur lequel très souvent le dieu était représenté, presque effacé par l'usure. Il écarquilla les yeux en direction de son père. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas noté ce détail ? Joshua, lui, retraçait dans le vide les lignes qu'il devait voir à travers ses lunettes modifiées, avec une difficulté que Morgan reconnut.

— Tu as raison, petit, il y a quelque chose d'à peine perceptible dans le sol... Riley !

Morgan leva les yeux au ciel. D'habitude, Riley était toujours avec eux, mais avait décidé de bouder ce matin. À cause de Jude. Joshua hurla une nouvelle fois le nom de sa fille, et tempêta pour qu'on la lui ramène. Quand, de mauvaise grâce, Riley fit son apparition, elle croisa les bras et toisa Jude avant d'adresser à son père un regard agacé.

— Je me fous de ta sensibilité, quand je t'appelle, tu es là.

— Hormis cela, tu veux qu'on prenne notre indépendance, hein ?

— Ferme-la et envoie-moi un coup d'explosif princesse, ordonna Joshua en désignant le parterre de pierres de tailles.

— Euh vas-y mollo, parce que y'a quand même des fresques à récupérer, fit remarquer Morgan.

Sa soeur était douée avec une baguette, la plus douée d'entre eux tous, mais elle avait tout de même déjà détruit quelques vestiges en ne contrôlant pas sa force ! Riley arma sa baguette et lança un maléfice explosif sans prononcer la formule, visant l'endroit exact que pointait leur père, et un morceau de pierre pas plus gros que trois mètres cubes se détruisit. Joshua eut un petit cri de joie.

— Les traces sont plus visibles ! Par Merlin le puit de magie que tu as fait Riley !

— Les blocs ont dû être charmés pour masquer les traces de magie dans le sous-sol, fit remarquer Morgan à voix haute.

Joshua exulta, attrapa Jude dans ses bras et le souleva du sol. Morgan ne put empêcher un air fier d'habiller son visage, comme le jeune marié rassuré de voir que sa famille et celle de son compagnon s'entendent bien. Riley, elle, le regardait lui, si bien que leurs yeux finirent par se croiser.

Si Morgan avait pu nier et minorer devant elle les sentiments qu'il portait à Jude, il savait à présent que sa jumelle l'avait percé à jour.


	15. Chapter 15

Joshua Lachlan avait eu l'air d'un junkie shooté aux amphétamines : il sautait partout, rassemblait les troupes et donnait des ordres avec un ton de Monsieur Loyal. Très rapidement, toutes les personnes travaillant sur le chantier furent mobilisées pour extraire le parterre de pierres et dégager l'accès au souterrain. Morgan avait pris son ami sur le côté et lui montrait le fonctionnement de l'appareil photo qui allait immortaliser la scène, l'importance du cadrage et des mesures qu'il fallait indiquer. Joshua posa plusieurs fois, les mains sur les hanches et le rire aux lèvres, alors que Riley lançait à son frère des moues agacées.

— C'est toujours toi qui prend les photos ? demanda Jude.

— Il n'y a que moi qui ai assez de patience et de minutie pour tout photographier, donc oui.

— Alors tu n'es jamais dessus ?

Morgan eut un sourire, et lui prit le coude. Ils se retournèrent pour être de dos au chantier, tandis qu'il leva l'appareil photo, l'épaule collée à celle de Jude.

— Fais un sourire !

Le flash se déclencha alors que Jude levait les yeux au ciel, souriant.

— Les moldus ont de bonnes technique, hein ?

— Bougez-vous ! les interrompit Riley. Y'a des runes ici !

Les garçons se rapprochèrent et Jude sentit chez Morgan l'excitation d'un gamin devant un nouveau jouet.

— Vas-y, commence à traduire, je m'occupe du reste, offrit Jude.

Morgan eut un air tellement ravi que Jude se sentit fondre, et n'eut même pas le coeur à se moquer de lui. Sans réfléchir, il prit plusieurs clichés de son ami en pleine concentration sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Devant eux s'ouvrait un escalier en pierres s'enfonçant dans le sol et sur chaque marche, des inscriptions avaient été gravées. Morgan avait entamé la traduction de la première, tandis que Riley s'était déjà enfoncée dans le conduit. Activant la fonction flash de nuit de l'appareil, Jude immortalisa une par une les marches.

— Photos ! appela Riley depuis le sous-sol.

Jude retint son agacement comme il put et accéléra la cadence pour arriver près de la jumelle maléfique au plus vite. La baguette en l'air, elle éclairait la pièce secrète à coup de lumos maxima. La boule, passant près des mur, laissait voir de superbes estampes dont les couleurs éclatantes avaient été préservées par l'obscurité. Jude retint son souffle, écarquillant les yeux. Riley soupira.

— Allez, photos, dit-elle en immobilisant la boule de lumière sur un pan de mur, sans même échanger un regard avec Jude.

Froide, la rouquine n'en dit pas plus, et ils travaillèrent dans un silence de mort. Jude regretta son choix : s'il avait laissé l'appareil aux mains de son ami, il aurait pu le laisser avec sa peste de soeur et faire autre chose en surface. Pour la bonne cause, il se sacrifia et s'enfonça au fur et à mesure dans les boyaux, suivi de loin par des archéologues, et avec la hâte de finir au plus vite et de quitter la présence dérangeante de la rouquine. Au bout d'une cinquantaine de photos prises et autant de minutes écoulées, elle finit par reprendre la parole.

— Morgan est amoureux de toi. Alors éloigne-toi de lui.

Jude en fit presque tomber l'appareil.

— Pardon ?

Elle ancra ses deux yeux chauds, si semblables à ceux de son jumeau, dans ceux de Jude, sans se démonter.

— Éloigne-toi de lui. Tu finiras par lui faire du mal.

Les doigts de Jude se crispèrent autour de l'appareil photo.

— Tu crois que parce que tu es sa soeur, tu as le droit de lui dicter sa façon de vivre et de contrôler ses fréquentations ?

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se tendit.

— Je le connais. J'ai grandi avec lui tout autour du monde, et je sais qu'il a tendance à s'attacher aux mauvaises personnes.

La peau de Jude frémit et ses yeux le piquèrent.

— Va te faire voir Riley.

Elle haussa ses sourcils, et dirigea sa baguette sur la poitrine de Jude.

— Non, toi, Harkwood. Tu n'as rien à voir dans sa vie, tu es trop différent.

Jude attrapa sa baguette dans un réflexe d'auto-défense.

— Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'il préfère rester avec moi que de repartir avec toi ?

D'un vif et imperceptible coup de poignet de la part de Riley, Jude fut projeté au fond du boyau. La colère, qui grimpait insidieusement jusqu'alors, explosa. Jude dégaina à son tour en se relevant.

— _Flipendo_ ! hurla-t-il.

La jeune femme para, avança à son tout et renvoya un sort que Jude contra. Le sort atterrit dans un mur, qu'il fit trembler. Il n'y fit pas attention.

— _Depulso_ !

Elle contra à son tour, et cette fois, le mur s'effrita, puis s'écroula en vrombissant. Jude eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière pour se protéger. Quand le passage fut entièrement bloqué par les pierres, Jude se releva et ralluma sa baguette. Il inspecta l'amas de pierres et envoya un sort. De nouvelles pierres tombèrent.

— Meilleure façon pour te tuer, continue ! ironisa Riley depuis l'autre côté. Bouge pas, je vais chercher du renfort.

Il l'entendit s'éloigner et pendant un instant se demanda si elle allait bien revenir.

* * *

Toujours attelé à traduire, Morgan avait perçu les bruits d'éboulement avec appréhension. Quand les deux archéologues envoyés derrière Jude et sa jumelle refirent surface, en appelant les spéléologues, il paniqua.

— Où sont Jude et Riley ?

La petite dame, Katherine, lui répondit :

— Riley est là, mais ton ami est coincé de l'autre côté. Va chercher ton père.

Morgan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il remonta aussitôt et courut chercher son père qui, d'un coup de Sonorus à la gorge, interrompit le chantier. En quelques minutes, une petite dizaine de personne se retrouva dans les boyaux et déjà déplorait les dégâts opérés sur les estampes. Morgan trouva sa soeur près des éboulements, en train de dégager minutieusement des pierres.

— Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle roula des yeux.

— On s'est juste disputé.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? Le mur n'a pas bougé depuis des siècles, et c'est juste votre dispute qui fait ça ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Il reconnut chez elle un mouvement de culpabilité.

— On en est venu aux baguettes.

Morgan resta stupéfait plusieurs secondes, avant de reprendre, furieux :

— T'avais pas de meilleure idée que de déclencher un duel _ici_?

— J'ai pas réfléchi, okay ? Je suis désolée.

— Si tu réfléchissais un peu plus, il nous arriverait moins de merdes, c'est sûr !

— Mo, si t'es là pour gueuler, remonte, intervint Joshua. Maintenant, si tu veux te rendre utile, vient soutenir ce pilier.

Le jeune homme envoya un regard plein de colère à sa jumelle avant de tourner des talons et d'aider son père. Minutieusement, et petit à petit, ils mettaient les pierres à l'écart et les remontaient à la surface afin de régler le casse-tête géant que les adolescents avaient réalisé dans leur colère. Plusieurs personnes, comme Morgan et Riley, maintenaient à l'aide de leur baguette le fragile équilibre afin que plus rien ne s'écroule. Joshua conversait avec Jude, interdisant à son fils de lui parler. Une injustice que le garçon vivait assez mal.

Pétri de culpabilité, il repassait les événements dans sa tête pour essayer de voir comment il aurait pu éviter ça. Mettre sa soeur et Jude ensemble, évidemment que ça allait mal terminer ! Il n'avait pas fait attention. Peut-être même qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne fasse pas venir Jude du tout ici. La grosse pierre qu'il maintenait tremblota.

— Morgan, s'il te plaît, gronda son père.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration. Après tout, Jude avait l'air de ne pas souffrir, et commentait à la demande de Joshua les décors qu'il avait sous les yeux, une technique pour le garder calme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'incident arrivait, Morgan en avait d'ailleurs été victime plusieurs fois, mais c'était Jude. Jude qui était venu pour lui sur ce chantier. Jude qui avait dépasser ses propres limites pour lui.

Il se reprit de peu avant que la pierre ne le trahisse à nouveau.

Peu à peu, une ouverture se fit, assez grande pour que la tête de soit visible. Les traits de Jude étaient légèrement tirés, mais s'illuminèrent lorsque son regard croisa celui de Morgan. Il eut un sourire désolé.

— Je suis désolé, l'appareil s'est cassé dans l'éboulement...

— C'est pas grave, répondit Morgan. Tu vas bien ?

Jude hocha la tête. Morgan n'entretint pas plus la conversation, dissuadé par un regard de son père. Joshua retira une pierre de plus qu'il confia à ses collègues et entretint le dialogue avec le jeune homme, mettant à l'écart son fils pour qu'il reste concentré. Il distribua les ordres pour élargir le trou, mais Jude commençait à angoisser. Morgan n'avait qu'à écouter le fil de sa voix légèrement plus haut que d'habitude, la tension qui émanait de ses mouvements, son propos décousu. Morgan se pinça les lèvres. Quand le trou fut assez large, Joshua permit à Jude de revenir et Morgan déposa comme il put la pierre qu'il retenait avant d'ouvrir les bras et de les refermer autour de Jude. À son oreille, il entendit Jude relâcher un soupir et le sentit se détendre. Ses bras s'enroulèrent à leur tour à la taille de Morgan. Il y a quelques mois, Jude l'aurait repoussé purement et simplement. Mais il y a quelques mois, Jude n'aurait jamais mis les pieds ici, Jude n'aurait jamais passé autant de temps avec lui, et n'aurait jamais dormi dans la même pièce que lui par choix.

— Morgan, si tu n'es pas ici pour récupérer ce qu'il reste de la fresque, dégages du chemin, râla Joshua.

Morgan attrapa la main de Jude et remonta à la surface, ignorant superbement le regard appuyé de sa jumelle. Quand la lumière les frappa de nouveau, Morgan relâcha la main de son ami, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir autant serrée, mais Jude rattrapa ses doigts.

— J'aurais pas dû te faire venir ici, j'aurais pas dû te laisser seul avec Riley et j'aurais pas...

— Mo, l'interrompit Jude.

Les yeux de celui-ci étaient d'un or brillant, presque pétillant, il y avait quelque chose d'un peu indescriptible et que Morgan ne parvenait pas à définir au fond de ce regard, presque sans filtre. Il le regardait comme l'autre fois, à la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à discuter, des décennies avant ce moment.

— Riley m'a dit que...

Morgan leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant. Sa soeur, encore.

— Oublie, elle est chiante, elle me tape sur les nerfs depuis...

— Morgan.

Jude fit un pas de plus, mais l'apprenti Briseur de sorts continua sans le remarquer.

— Et puis, c'est de sa faute, elle a presque détruit toutes nos avancées, et...

— Putain, _Morgan_.

Morgan se tut. Jude jurait rarement autre part que sur un terrain de Quidditch. Le Serdaigle prit sa respiration, que Morgan entendit tremblotante. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, le rendant si vulnérable que Morgan ne put empêcher ses mains d'aller frotter gentiment les épaules de son ami. Jude baissa la tête et sourit presque malgré lui.

— J'ai une petite migraine, je peux aller me reposer une petite heure ?

C'était dit avec une voix tellement faible et tellement coupable que Morgan avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose d'essentiel.

Notes :  bon, je sais, ce chapitre est court. Mais je vous promets qu'il se passe un truc d'intéressant dans le suivant. Et puis, j'ai ENFIN scénarisé la fin de cette histoire, qui comportera 24 chapitres !

À la prochaine :D


	16. Chapter 16

Il s'était dégonflé. Qui plus est, il réfléchissait tellement que la migraine ne passait pas. Il avait oublié les décoctions de sa mère et n'avait pas les ingrédients pour les préparer lui-même. Riley lui cassait vraiment les pieds jusqu'au bout. Comment aborder le sujet avec Morgan ? Et pour lui dire quoi ? _Oh Mo, il paraît que t'es amoureux de moi, c'est vrai ?_

Jude enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et retint un hurlement. La vrai question qu'il voulait lui poser, c'était plutôt _Comment tu peux être amoureux de moi ?_ Morgan était aimé de tous, et ses qualités étaient telles que tout le monde en oubliait ses défauts. Il avait une personnalité chaude et lumineuse, il aimait les gens, et les gens lui rendaient bien. Son physique plutôt banal étaient magnifié par ce sourire plein de bonne humeur, et par son regard plein de gentillesse. Il aurait pu avoir n'importe qui rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche.

Jude, lui, était un être plein de froideur et de méfiance, dur avec les autres et surtout avec lui-même. Il ne s'aimait pas. Détestait ce corps qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Détestait la manière dont il pouvait le trahir, détestait le regard que les autres pouvaient poser sur lui. Ne le connaissait même pas : du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours imité les traits de ses frères pour fabriquer son visage. Son identité lui était inconnue. N'était-il pas qu'une simple copie de Jacob et Jonas Harkwood ? Ce traître de corps dans lequel il n'avait aucune confiance, qui avait forgé son caractère solitaire et froid – Jude le Glacial, disait-on – et le forçait à s'éloigner des autres à cause de la peur d'être jugé. Blessé.

Et Morgan, qui débarquait, qui en quelques mois réchauffait sa vie, lui donnait des couleurs. Qui voyait ses blessures et qui avait décidé de l'aider à les cicatriser. Qui avait percé cette carapace de colère et de mépris apparents pour découvrir le Jude de l'intérieur, celui qui se cachait, celui qui avait peur. Il lui avait donné la main pour le sortir de là et l'amener vers la lumière. Pour lui dire que la vie était belle et qu'il fallait en profiter.

Jude sentit couler une larme. Retint les autres autant qu'il le put. Craqua. Laissa le vernis se fracturer, l'armure exploser. Se recroquevilla, tira la fine couette sur lui pour tenter de se protéger, de ne pas se dissoudre dans ce malêtre qui le prenait aux tripes.

— Jude ? Katherine a un vieux remède contre les maux de têtes, il faut l'appliquer sur les tempes et le fr... Jude ?

Jude resserra plus encore les paupières de honte, dans l'espoir que Morgan fasse demi-tour. Mais le garçon n'était pas comme ça. Évidemment. Il s'approcha de lui, posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste d'une telle douceur que Jude sentit ses larmes déborder.

— C'est ton mal de tête ? demanda Morgan dans un chuchotement. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Jude ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard de son ami, tellement apaisant. Le sourcil de Morgan tiqua.

— C'est pas ton mal de tête, devina-t-il.

Jude soupira. Bien sûr que Morgan sentait quelque chose. Il avait une empathie surdéveloppée. Il caressa l'épaule de Jude et la pressa.

— Tu veux pas me dire ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois chez moi ?

— Ça va passer, mentit-il.

Cela faisait des années que ça aurait dû passer. Morgan eut un léger sourire rassurant.

— Okay. Je vais te mettre ça, si tu veux. C'est hyper efficace.

Jude assentit, et se redressa, s'installant en tailleur tandis que Morgan vint le rejoindre sur le lit du haut. Précautionneux, il dévissa le couvercle du petit baume, s'en mit sur l'index et le majeur, et les frotta sur le front de Jude. L'odeur mentholée et poivrée envahit l'habitacle, apaisante.

— Ça va mieux ?

Les effets étaient immédiats : Jude sentit sa migraine relâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ton crâne et s'évaporer. Le sourire de Morgan s'élargit. Le moment s'allongea, bercé d'un silence réconfortant qui les enveloppait comme un cocon. Jude capta le regard de Morgan, doux, plein d'une tendre inquiétude. Jamais Morgan ne lui ferait de mal. Là, les yeux perdus dans les siens, il en était persuadé. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Jude osa à mi-voix :

— C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ?

* * *

Morgan interrompit ses mouvements, interdit. Jude le regardait de cette façon. Fragile, inquiet, en équilibre. Ses yeux avait viré de leur noir d'encre à un gris de ciel pluvieux, et Morgan le fréquentait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon signe. Marchant sur des oeufs, Morgan avança :

— C'est ce que Riley t'a dit ?

Jude confirma d'un lent hochement de tête. Morgan se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ? Être honnête et lui avouer ? Minimiser ? Ou mentir ? Non, pas mentir : Jude le prendrait mal, s'en voudrait d'avoir posé la question, et peut-être même qu'il le prendrait comme un rejet. Morgan inspira, et vit déjà Jude se recroqueviller sur lui-même, craignant la blessure. Bon sang, Morgan avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui.

— Tu... ouais. Tu me plais, mais. C'est pas grave, hein. Enfin je... Si ça te dérange, je ferais attention...

Jude hocha de nouveau la tête, de droite à gauche. Les larmes, sèches, avaient laissé des sillons sur ses joues, et dans son attitude, Jude avait l'air du garçon perdu que Morgan avait quelques fois aperçus avant que son ami ne remette son armure. Il ressemblait au Jude qui lui avait tellement fait confiance, cette nuit-là, qui lui avait confié son passé et les blessures qui allaient avec.

— Pourquoi ?

Morgan fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi ? Il eut un rire nerveux lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la question était sérieuse. Jude avait besoin qu'il lui dévoile tout ça. Dans ce simple mot transperçaient tout le malêtre que son ami ressentait, toutes ses années à rejeter ce corps qui le dégoûtait.

— Tu vas te foutre de moi, dit Morgan.

Jude pencha la tête. Morgan se jeta à l'eau.

— Je t'ai trouvé beau. Et puis, y'avait un truc. Quand tu m'as regardé pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression que tu me disais, avec ton air bien hautain : « Je suis Jude Harkwood, tâche de ne pas l'oublier. » T'as une... volonté d'exister, dit-il en choisissant ses mots. Quand tu entres dans une pièce, t'as une telle présence que les autres semblent pâles. J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi tout chez toi semblait hurler que tu es là. Que tu existes.

Jude baissa le regard vers ses genoux, laissant passer un silence. Morgan répéta d'une voix douce :

— Je ferais attention, promis.

Jude remonta les yeux vers lui. Couleur de miel.

— Ça me dérange pas.

Le coeur de Morgan s'emballa. Il aurait voulu le pousser à s'expliquer. À être explicite. Pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris et de ne pas faire de bêtises. Il voulait l'embrasser, là, juste presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout doucement.

— Morgan, on t'attend pour la reconstitution de la nouvelle salle !

Ulrich, le collègue allemand, venait de passer la tête à travers l'ouverture de la tente, et Morgan sursauta en s'écartant.

— J'arrive ! Tu veux venir nous aider, Jude ?

Son ami haussa les épaules.

— Rejoins-nous un peu plus tard alors, lui conseilla Morgan.

Avant de revenir sur le sol, il pressa affectueusement son épaule, et repartit travailler, la tête pleine de questions, et le coeur tambourinant contre ses côtes.

* * *

Le temps de rassembler ses esprits, d'effacer les dernières traces de ses larmes et de calmer son coeur qui battait la chamade et Jude fut dehors. Il rejoignit son ami, dans la salle souterraine. Les archéologues du chantier étaient pour la plupart en surface et rassemblaient les pierres les unes avec les autres afin de reformer les peintures que Jude et Riley avaient presque détruite. Le jeune homme se sentit coupable. Morgan était seul, assis en tailleur à même le sol, baguette allumée dans la bouche, aux prises avec l'appareil photo que Jude avait perdu dans l'éboulement. L'objet était dans ouvert entre les mains de l'apprenti Briseur de sorts et dans un sale état.

— Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa-t-il.

Morgan ne croisa pas son regard et rougit furieusement. Jude avait rarement vu son ami rougir.

— Attends, fit-il et s'accroupissant en face de lui, je sais comment réparer ça.

Il écarta les mains de Morgan avec douceur et enclencha un sort de réparation qu'il connaissait par coeur, à force de l'utiliser pour arranger les bêtises de Jonas. L'appareil se reconstitua docilement.

— Tu crois que la pellicule est récupérable ? demanda Morgan. On aurait besoin des photos que tu as prises pour rassembler les pièces, là-haut. J'ai déjà mis énormément de temps à le retrouver, et j'aimerais vraiment...

Morgan parlait pour ne rien dire, quelque chose que Jude savait qu'il faisait quand il était stressé.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Jude en le coupant. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose.

— C'est pas ta faute, c'est...

Morgan s'était interrompu juste en croisant son regard. Jude se mordit les lèvres. Dans les yeux de son ami, il y avait quelque chose que Jude n'avait pas l'habitude d'y voir. Une certaine peur.

— Je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Jude assentit. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Morgan ouvrit la bouche mais mit quelques secondes avant de chuchoter :

— T'entends quoi par « ça me dérange pas » ?

Jude se redressa, gêné, et fourra les mains dans ses poches. Il entendit Morgan poser l'appareil photo sur le sol et se relever à son tour, rattrapant son regard.

— Jude...

C'était presque une prière. Jude ferma les yeux. Morgan avait été honnête, d'une honnêteté déboussolante et désarmante. Il devait l'être aussi. Au bord du précipice, il osa :

— Je... Ça me dérange pas, que tu sois amoureux de moi. Je...

L'inverse était vrai. Il aimait Morgan. Sa façon d'être, ses manies, son sourire solaire, sa gentillesse naturelle, son intelligence brute et sauvage. Maintenant qu'il se l'était formulé à lui-même, il fallait qu'il le dise au garçon, en face de lui, qui avait tellement d'appréhension au fond de ses prunelles chaudes, dont le corps entier laissait transparaître cette peur d'être rejeté, de se tromper, qui avait tellement d'espoir dans la voix... Jude abandonna une main hésitante sur le torse de son ami. Il devait le dire. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il y avait encore beaucoup trop de barrières qui le retenaient. Face au silence, Morgan demanda :

— Et si je t'embrassais, ça te dérangerait, là ?

Jude baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, les crispant sans le faire exprès sur le t-shirt de Morgan, au-dessus du coeur.

— Non, lâcha-t-il, s'apercevant qu'il retenait sa respiration.

Morgan resta interdit plusieurs secondes, avant d'avancer son visage vers le sien, avec une lenteur telle que Jude sentait sa respiration se couper plusieurs fois et devenir irrégulière. Jude redressa légèrement la tête et s'aperçut qu'il faisait la même taille. Exactement la même taille. Alors que Morgan se penchait légèrement, que leurs nez se frôlèrent, que leurs souffles se mélangèrent, il s'arrêta.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Pour toute réponse, Jude se jeta à l'eau. Les temples battantes, il n'entendait plus rien à part le son de son propre coeur affolé qui lui hurlait de le faire. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Morgan, une seconde, une simple seconde, avant de reculer. Comme s'il se réveillait, Morgan rouvrit les yeux. Il eut le plus beau sourire que Jude ait vu sur son visage, même s'il était un peu flou à cause de leur proximité.

— Je suis ravi d'avoir une chose à t'apprendre, Jude Harkwood.

Évidemment qu'il était ridicule. Jude, piqué, tenta de s'éloigner, mais les bras de Morgan s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le rattrapèrent.

— Fais-moi confiance, lui souffla Morgan.

Alors Jude céda et lui fit confiance. Morgan s'approcha plus encore, frôla sa bouche de la sienne avant de la poser, doucement. Il pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes puis la relâcha avec lenteur. L'une de ses mains remonta s'accrocher au cou de Jude, le pouce sur la mâchoire et les doigts sur la nuque, pour le maintenir gentiment en place. Jude ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, goûtant au contact, avant de se détendre. De faire ce qu'il voulait. Parce que c'était comme une libération, un chant aux notes explosives de bonheur qui coulait dans ses veines. Ses bras vinrent s'accrocher au dos de Morgan, griffant ses omoplates, et ses lèvres imitèrent les mouvements de leurs consoeurs sans réfléchir. Morgan eut un soupir satisfait, son pouce appuya sur la mâchoire de Jude et il changea d'angle, approfondissant le baiser. C'était la première fois qu'on disait tout ça à Jude, rien qu'avec le corps, sans filtre. Parce que c'était l'amour pur de Morgan qu'il recevait à pleine bouche. Il avait le coeur complètement en vrac, un coeur qui n'était plus sûr que d'une chose : qu'il aimait et qu'il était aimé. Jude ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son air, et Morgan dériva ses baisers sur sa joue, glissant sur sa mâchoire, les nichant dans son cou. Il y mordilla la peau avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, là, à quelques millimètres de son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe.

— T'es mon meilleur élève, murmura-t-il, la pointe d'un rire dans la voix.

Jude sourit en levant les yeux aux ciel. Il appuya la joue contre celle de Morgan, resserra ses bras autour de lui et expira lentement, laissant son palpitant retrouver un rythme normal, enveloppé dans l'étreinte de Morgan, bercé par les baisers tout en tendresse qu'il abandonnait dans son cou.

Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait répondu à son appel, et le faisait exister. Enfin.

 _NDA : enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_


	17. Chapter 17

Morgan avait eu du mal à se détacher de Jude mais en entendant les voix de ses collègues l'appeler, il avait dû se résoudre à remonter à la surface, avec l'appareil, afin d'aider à la reconstitution des fresques. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été d'un grand secours : complètement ailleurs, il ne pensait qu'à Jude en essayant à tout prix d'éviter son regard, parce qu'il savait que la moindre de ses expressions pouvait le trahir. Jude, sans doute mal à l'aise également, s'était carapaté avec Katherine dans un autre coin du chantier pour l'aider. Morgan ne savait pas si ça le soulageait, parce qu'il était moins susceptible de faire une gaffe, ou si au contraire il en était déçu.

Le soir venu, quand ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre autour de la longue table de repas, leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Celui de Jude s'était changé en or vif avant qu'il ne baisse aussitôt les yeux, tandis que Morgan avait fait semblant de ne rien voir.

Il connaissait le Jude méfiant de la rentrée, le Jude fier de lui et combattif sur un balai, le Jude amical et studieux de la bibliothèque. Il connaissait maintenant le Jude amoureux, amoureux de lui, Morgan, et il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Il crevait d'envie de sortir de table avec Jude et de l'enlever au regard des autres, qui semblaient tellement le gêner. Mais comme sa soeur jumelle l'observait déjà d'un oeil scrutateur, il s'en empêcha. Il lui envoya une oeillade assassine. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir mis la vie de Jude en danger, et d'avoir ajouté à l'équipe un travail colossal de reconstitution simplement à cause de son fichu caractère.

Il se pencha vers Jude, pour lui glisser à l'oreille et tenter de couvrir la voix tonitruante de son père racontant une énième blague :

— Demain, tu veux qu'on aille se balader ?

En transplanant un peu plus loin, ils pouvaient accéder à d'anciens temples de l'empire khmer, et Morgan avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec lui, seul.

— Où ?

— Y'a pas mal de sites moldus sur lesquels d'anciennes runes sont gravées, je voulais te montrer quelques petites choses et puis, aller faire un peu de tourisme. Je connais pas mal de petits coins où on peut manger vraiment super biens et...

Jude sourit en l'écoutant parler, si bien que Morgan ne s'arrêta pas. Il exagéra quelques petites choses, exprès, juste pour entendre son rire. Bon sang, Jude Harkwood riait de son humour débile. Jude Harkwood était amoureux de lui.

Cette constatation, il se la fit tout au long du repas. Il se la fit également quand Jude proposa d'aller dormir, annonçant qu'il était fatigué. Une fois encore quand il planta ses yeux dorés dans les siens, avec une expression tellement douce et sereine que Morgan sentit son coeur faire une nouvelle embardée. Était-ce vraiment lui qui avait adouci le terrible Jude le Glacial ? Quand le silence devint un peu trop pesant, Morgan eut un sourire et se gratta la nuque. Jude ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Puis baissa les yeux.

— Tu veux dire un truc ? tenta Morgan.

Jude secoua la tête, se retourna et attrapa l'échelle pour grimper sur son lit en marmonnant un « Bonne nuit » maladroit.

Évidemment. Jude Harkwood n'avait sans doute jamais géré le genre de choses qui se passaient en lui. Morgan s'insulta mentalement, et prit les devants en lui attrapant le poignet. Sa main remonta doucement jusqu'au menton de Jude et s'étendit sur son cou, les doigts se logeant dans les cheveux de sa nuque.

— Oui, souffla Jude, avant que Morgan n'ait demandé quoique ce soit.

Alors, Morgan s'avança, l'embrassa de nouveau, avec beaucoup de lenteur, tandis que Jude enroulait ses bras autour de lui et venait s'accrocher à son dos, les collant l'un à l'autre. Morgan fourrageant des deux mains dans les cheveux de Jude, lui penchant gentiment la tête pour changer d'angle. Jude comprit, s'y plia, avant de se faire plus entreprenant. Morgan sentit qu'il lui mordillait la lèvre et par réflexe, lui répondit de la même manière. Les bras de Jude, tout autour de lui, l'enlacèrent plus étroitement encore. Morgan cueillit comme un goût de désespoir sur ses lèvres. C'était étrange. Bizarrement triste. Il rompit le baiser, alors que Jude essayait de le rattraper. Avant que ce dernier ne se fasse de fausses idées, il glissa ses mains sur son cou et posa son front contre le sien. La respiration que Jude reprenait, erratique, atterrissait contre ses lèvres, et Morgan attendit qu'elle se calme avant de lui dire :

— Tu sais, si t'as envie de m'embrasser, tu peux le faire.

Jude ne répondit rien. Il le serra, fort, fourra son visage dans son cou et resta contre lui pendant un très long moment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Joshua tomba presque littéralement sur Jude et le prit à l'écart. Surpris, le jeune homme se laissa faire alors que Morgan soupirait de fatigue face à ce père qui ne serait jamais normal. Le Briseur de sorts appuya sa main sur l'épaule de Jude d'une manière bourrue.

— Est-ce que tu te plais ici ?

Il y avait dans les yeux de Joshua, de la même couleur et de la même forme que ceux de son fils, un sérieux que Jude avait rarement vu depuis son arrivée ici. Joshua était tout à tour facétieux, mal luné, curieusement bizarre et toujours inattendu. Mais il devait effectivement être très professionnel et sérieux lorsque la situation l'exigeait : il ne serait jamais devenu le meilleur de sa profession sans ces qualités.

— Le travail est intéressant, dit-il prudemment.

Bien sûr qu'il se plaisait ici. Hormis Riley et ses regards toujours scrutateurs et son aura de mauvaise humeur, tous ici l'acceptaient. Voir Morgan dans son élément naturel était fascinant. Passer sa journée en sa compagnie à crapahuter sur le chantier, à travailler sans vraiment en avoir conscience un peu dans tous les ateliers et secteurs, et apprendre, apprendre, toujours apprendre était enrichissant. Apprendre des techniques, mais aussi des connaissances sur des mondes sorciers anciens et la richesse de leur langue. Jude avait enfin percé le secret de Morgan en sortilèges et en runes : son ami savait que la puissance d'un sort se trouve dans sa formulation, dans les mots utilisés, et plus ces mots sont anciens, plus le sort est puissant. Manier plusieurs langues mortes et plusieurs systèmes runiques était un sacré avantage.

Jude avait eu tellement tort de croire que Morgan serait un concurrent. En fait, Morgan était très largement au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait juste jamais connu le cadre d'une école pour canaliser ce savoir brut, acquis sur le tas, il ne savait pas mettre les formes.

— Tu nous as vraiment bien aidé pour trouver cette salle, petit. Morgan ne mentait pas à propos de toi.

Jude fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait dit Morgan à propos de lui ? Joshua tapota son épaule.

— Tu as la tête froide, et j'avoue que c'est une qualité que nous, les Lachlan, n'avons pas vraiment. Je pense sérieusement à te proposer de t'engager après Poudlard.

Jude resta interdit.

— J'avais prévu de faire... des études...

Jusqu'à présent, Jude voulait se consacrer sans vraiment en être convaincu dans la médicomagie. Comme il avait toujours été doué dans toutes les disciplines, il repoussait son orientation depuis déjà des mois, même s'il rêvait de sortir de Poudlard. Il était capable de tout, pourquoi choisir une seule voie ? Joshua eut un sourire.

— Je connais des universités qui proposent un cursus intéressant avec des stages. Je pourrais appuyer ta candidature, et tu viendrais avec moi sur mes chantiers. Morgan m'a déjà évoqué l'idée de rester à Londres pour faire des études mais...

Joshua leva les yeux aux ciel.

— Pourquoi Londres ?

Morgan avait toutes les universités du monde lui ouvrant les bras ! Joshua adressa au jeune homme un sourire en coin.

— Où se porte ton choix de location pour tes études ?

Jude se souvint alors qu'il avait plus ou moins dit qu'il n'aimerait pas s'éloigner de ses parents... Il rougit violemment à l'idée que Morgan, depuis peut-être un bon moment, veuille prévoir ses études en fonction de lui. Cette pensée lui donna un peu le vertige.

— Essaie de réfléchir à ce que tu veux, reprit Joshua. Si une carrière dans ce milieu t'intéresse, je peux t'aider à trouver l'université qu'il te faut, j'ai beaucoup de relations. Et évidemment, je te prendrais en stage.

Jude haussa les sourcils.

— Et si je ne vous veux pas en maître de stage ?

Joshua éclata de rire.

— Comment pourrais-tu refuser une offre du meilleur Briseur de sorts de tous les temps ? Qui en plus est le père de ton petit ami !

Jude roula des yeux pour cacher sa gêne et fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir, alors que Joshua riait comme un fou.

* * *

Morgan regardait Jude lever le nez vers les énormes murs et garder le silence, en pleine admiration. Il connaissait le sentiment qui prenait son compagnon, puisque lui aussi ressentait la même chose en présence de ces pierres taillées, massives, rangées et ordonnées par des hommes qui n'étaient plus de ce monde, de ces visages sculptés à l'expression mystérieuse. Touché par des la marque d'une civilisation brillante mais disparue. La nature, comme souvent, avait repris ses droits. Une jungle s'était développée, hébergeant des oiseaux qui chantaient au-dessus dans la cime des arbres, ou des singes volant de branche en branche.

Jude l'écoutait lorsqu'il expliquait des petits détails de l'histoire du pays, montrait des morceaux d'architecture, et lui souriait. Presque tout le temps. Il avait un air confiant, intéressé, toute sa légendaire méfiance disparue.

— Tu veux qu'on aille voir à l'intérieur ? proposa Morgan.

L'intérêt alluma le regard de Jude lorsqu'il le posa sur son ami – son petit ami. Il était son petit ami, par Merlin.

— On peut ?

Morgan fanfaronna presque en sortant sa baguette.

— Tu as peur, Harkwood ?

Jude leva les yeux au ciel et s'arma à son tour.

— Jamais.

Il devança Morgan et monta l'escalier. Une à une, ils grimpèrent la trentaine de marche avant d'arriver devant l'arche marquant l'entrée du temple. Jude marqua un arrêt, admirant encore une fois l'ouvrage qu'il avait sous les yeux.

— Ça te fait ça à chaque fois ? demanda-t-il à Morgan qui le rejoignit.

— Quoi ?

— Cette impression d'être tout petit, répondit Jude avec un geste vague de la main pour désigner leur décor du bout de sa baguette.

Morgan rit.

— Tout le temps. Et d'après mon père, ça nous fera ça toute notre vie.

Et mince. Il se mordit la lèvre d'avoir parlé trop vite. Après tout, Jude n'avait pas encore décidé quoi faire, après Poudlard... Mais le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête dans un mouvement appréciateur. Il fit quelques pas de plus pour traverser l'entrée et pénétrer dans le temple. Devant eux, un autre arc, menant vers une cour intérieure aux fontaines éteintes et aux parvis de pierres, encadrée de colonnes toutes sculptées de corps souples prenant la pose et de feuilles de palmiers. En face, un bâtiment presque écroulé. Jude rangea sa baguette et mit sa main en visière, avant de se retourner vers Morgan, l'air un peu moqueur.

— Tu n'as rien à me raconter ?

Morgan leva les sourcils.

— Tu me sous-estimes. Retournes-toi.

Derrière eux, encadrant la porte d'entrée qu'ils venaient de passer, un ensemble de fresques décorant le mur racontait l'épopée du roi sorcier ayant bâti ce temple à la gloire des dieux l'ayant favorisé. Du bout de sa baguette, Morgan anima les personnages de pierres en narrant son récit, attirant sur lui un regard impressionné de Jude. Attirer l'attention de Jude n'était pas nouveau, ce qui l'était, c'était de le faire sans s'attirer les foudres issues de sa colère, elle-même fille de son malêtre de sa propre sous-estimation. Jude ne le voyait plus comme un intrus venant lui ravir sa place de bon élève. Il lui faisait confiance.

— T'as déjà envisagé de faire conteur ? lui demanda-t-il avec malice quand il eut terminé. Tu aurais un succès fou.

— C'est un talent de famille ! fit Morgan en rengaina sa baguette. Même si les histoires de mon père sont d'un autre registre...

Joshua Lachlan était passé maître dans l'art de raconter des blagues salaces dans toutes les langues. Ils s'avancèrent vers la petite courette, redescendant un nouvel escalier. Jude, curieux, prenait déjà un peu d'avance, mais Morgan lui attrapa le poignet. Les yeux de Jude, lorsqu'il les posa sur lui, se changèrent de leur bleu clair intense – quand Jude était intéressé, passionné – à une couleur de miel tendre. Cette couleur-ci était la favorite de Morgan.

— C'est pas très poli de devancer son guide.

Jude eut un petit rire, et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ceux de Morgan. Un peu interdit, Morgan se figea quelques secondes. Jude prenait un peu les devant. Jude avait considérablement changé en quelques jours. Où était-ce parce qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux ?

— Tu sais, lui dit Jude avec un ton calme et un sourire malicieux, si t'as envie de m'embrasser, tu peux le faire.

Morgan sourit à son tour, un sourire qu'il colla à celui de Jude, tout en douceur. Il reçut automatiquement une réponse, comme si Jude n'attendait que ça, et ressentit l'habituel grand huit de ses entrailles. Jude serra sa main dans la sienne, et de l'autre attrapa sa hanche et s'y accrocha. Morgan laissa s'échapper un soupir en enroulant son bras libre autour des épaules de son amoureux, ses doigts se perdant dans les courts cheveux de sa nuque. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était amoureux, mais embrasser Jude était incroyable et totalement nouveau. Une nouveauté riche en sensations addictives. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jude posa son front contre le sien en reprenant son souffle, les yeux toujours fermés. Morgan remarqua que ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis, et avait gagné quelques millimètres entre ses doigts. Jude dut s'en rendre compte, car aussitôt ils revinrent à leur hauteur normale.

— Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi, chuchota Jude.

Depuis un moment, déjà, Morgan s'était aperçu du lâcher prise de Jude sur son apparence. Les hormones, avait-il lu quelque part. Il fichait les hormones de Jude en vrac. Quelque part, il en était un peu fier.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il sur le même ton.

Jude ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Morgan. Autour d'eux, un calme olympien seulement perturbé par les bruits de la forêt.

— Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être désolé que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Morgan lâcha la main de Jude pour mieux l'enlacer. C'était le plus proche d'une déclaration qu'il pourrait avoir, au moins pour le moment, et il le savait. Jude encercla sa taille et vint le plus naturellement du monde loger son visage dans le creux du cou de Morgan. Sentir son souffle proche de son oreille, sentir son corps se détendre contre le sien, le sentir si à l'aise, si à sa place était pour Morgan encore mieux qu'un baiser. Et Merlin qu'il aimait l'embrasser.

— On peut rester là un moment ? demanda Jude.

— Tout ce que tu veux.


End file.
